Everything Changes II - Life after High School
by southparkfan1998
Summary: A follow up from 'Everything Changes'. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe and Red are all living in New York, five years after graduating from high school. Wendy and Stan are attempting to raise their daughter in the city, Kyle is a babe magnet and Kenny and Red are having relationship trauma's! But will they get through it all with the help of each other? Creek and Cutters in chapters
1. Living in New York

**Hey again! So, I was short on ideas for another book, which is why I haven't written one in a while. I attempted to write another South Park fanfic which was based on a whole new storyline about a new person in South Park. I already had the idea in my head but the more I wrote it the more I disliked the idea, plus, there are already loads of books about 'the new kid in South Park elementary.' So I didn't think it was a very unique idea. Anyway, so I have had the whole, follow up everything changes idea in my head, you know, five years later maybe, they're all in their twenties, Hope is older and they're all dealing with adult life, blah blah blah! I just don't know where it would go and whether any viewers would be interested in that. I recently made a horror movie with my friends and wrote all the script for that, I was thinking about writing a book for that but then I remembered that you have to write about things that are already around so gave up on that idea! ****_So_****, recently I have been watching a lot of South Park, Friends and The Big Bang Theory so I thought of a great follow up idea and thought I would write a chapter to see if it is any good. It's totally based on what you all think so please review or PM to tell me whether you like it or not. The basic storyline is about the characters living together in an apartment about five years after the last book. There will be Cutters and Creek, they're just not in the main storyline. Ok, here it goes! **

**Stan pov**

"Wendy, where's my tie? I'm gonna be late." I shouted. I pulled my blazer on over my new blue shirt and walked out of the bedroom. She looked up from the kitchen table.

"Oh, I think Hope had it. It's the yellow one right?" She asked putting her magazine down.

"Oh Hope had it? That's useful!" I scoffed. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Honey, stop panicking, you're going to be great." She began fiddling with my collar. "Hope? Come here." Wendy called and she immediately bounded into the room. "Where's daddy's tie?"

"I don't know." She shook her head innocently.

"Well you were the last person to have it so you must know where it is." Wendy sighed.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and then ran off again. She returned instantly, dragging a toy dog along by the tie she was using as a lead.

"Thank you." I patted her head and she crossed her arms sulkily.

"Hope, there's some rope in the linen closet I will let you use once Daddy has gone to his interview." Wendy negotiated as she handed me the tie.

"Ok!" Hope beamed and then skipped off into her bedroom. I tied my tie and then went to pour a bowl of cereal. The door flew open and Kenny walked in.

"Hey Stan, I came to wish you luck." He patted me on the back and I raised my eyebrows. "...And our refrigerators empty so..." I nodded at him and he began taking eggs, bacon, sausages and bagels out of the fridge. Then he walked over and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Because the pile of food you just took from us wasn't enough?" I guessed.

"Oh no, this isn't for me." He indicated to the food. "Kyle had a few girls round last night and they said they're pretty hungry after the night they had, if you know what I mean." He grinned.

"Wait, a _few_ girls." I replied.

"Oh, yeah, I figured that if I made them all breakfast, I might be able to grasp one of them for myself." Kenny marvelled, I turned to look at him.

"And Red's ok with this?" I sighed.

"Erm... Yeah sure." He shrugged. Kenny and Red were in one of those relationships where they had sex with other people even though they were together.

"...Well, good luck with that." I drawled.

He nodded and the door opened again.

"Hey guys." Bebe called as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey, are you here to steal our food too?" I exclaimed.

"Erm... No thanks, I grabbed a coffee from Starbucks on the way over here. That's _my_ breakfast done." She looked over at where Kenny was sitting. "Wow Ken, are you hungry or something?"

"I'm making breakfast for Kyle's girlfriends." He smiled.

"_Girlfriends_. Plural?" She laughed.

"Apparently they are very hungry after last night." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow. Kyle's a slut!" She giggled. Kenny stood up and dumped his empty cereal bowl on the draining board.

"Yeah, we'll clean that for you." I mused.

"Thanks." He nodded. "Anyway, I've got to go and make some breakfast. I'll see you later guys." He picked up his bundle of food and walked out of the door.

"Bye." Bebe called. "So, are you nervous?" She turned to me.

"Yeah just a bit!" I replied.

"Seriously Stan, I know you're in a rush and you're nervous, but you could have picked up your own dirty boxers instead of leaving me to do it." She looked up. "Didn't see you there Bebe!"

"That's quite alright." She smiled. "Anyway, I need to get to the school, I've been late the last three days and it's pretty embarrassing when your class of 2nd grade students say they're going to send _you_ to the principal's office!" Bebe laughed. "I just came over here to wish Stan good luck and see my Goddaughter, where is Hope by the way?"

"Oh she's in her room." Wendy replied. "Hope? Auntie Bebe's here." She called and Hope immediately appeared.

"Auntie Bebe!" She exclaimed.

"Hey sweetie. I stopped at the pet store on the way here and bought you this." Bebe handed her a dog collar and leash.

"Well, you know what they say. Pet accessories do make a great gift!" I joked.

"No, it's because we were talking the other day and she said she had no leash for_ Ruth_ so I bought her a new one." Bebe laughed.

"...My great aunt Ruth?" I puzzled.

"No Dad, the dog!" Hope rolled her eyes.

"Oh right." I replied and she ran off after giving Bebe a hug. "Well, you know my daughter better than I do!"

"Shut up!" Bebe smiled. "Anyway, I need to get going. Good luck Stan."

"Bye." I grinned.

"See you later Bebe." Wendy waved.

"Actually, I had better be going too. I spend way too much time eating breakfast!" I put mine and Kenny's cereal bowls in the dish washer and then grabbed my keys. "See you later babe." I turned to Wendy.

"Good luck. I know you're gonna do great." She kissed me on the cheek. "Hope, come and say goodbye to your dad."

"Bye Dad." She said skipping over to me.

"Bye darling, be good for your mum, ok?" I quipped and she nodded. "Ok bye." I walked out of the door and into the hallway. Music suddenly filled my ears and I walked down the stairs to see what it was. Kenny's door was wide open and I could see a group of women dancing around inside.

"Hey Stan, do you wanna join in?" Kyle called, he was sitting on a chair having a lap dance.

"Um... No thanks, I have a job interview... And a girlfriend." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Kyle got up and walked over towards the doorway where I was standing. Kenny joined him, he was wearing an apron and a pair of oven mitts. "Dude, I think you should get it, you deserve this." He punched me in the arm.

"Yeah and I think you should lay off the alcohol at nine am." I replied. "See you guys later." I closed their door and then walked off to my interview.

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you did then please review or PM, I'm not going to write another chapter until I get enough responses just in case it's not successful so it's up to you! xx**


	2. Six Hot Chicks!

**Hi, so I got a lot of replies saying that people enjoyed the first chapter so I'm gonna write another one. Keep me up to date on what you think of the book! Also, no this isn't going to be a book revolving around Stendy for the person who asked. I am going to alternate points of view so you can see everyone's side of things. Enjoy :) **

**Kenny pov**

"Ok, who's up for breakfast?" I yelled over the music. I had done a pretty good job to be fair, there was bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes and bagels and I hadn't burnt anything! A few of the girls who had just been standing around walked over and began helping themselves. "Erm... Kyle can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh yeah, shoot." He shouted from where he was sitting, with two women on his lap.

"...Over here?" I indicated toward the corner of the room.

"Oh, yeah sorry." He muttered and pushed the girls off him. He began walking over to me and leaned up against the wall. "What's up?"

"Well... It's just, don't you think this is a bit much? I mean, you have your own strip club in our apartment." I sighed.

"Yeah, cool isn't it?" He laughed.

"Not really... Isn't one girl enough for you, why do you have to have six?" I asked.

"Well, they were all in a big group at the club last night and they came on to me so I couldn't just have sex with one of them. I mean they're all hot!" He shrugged.

"Why do you have to have sex with any of them? Why can't you just say no?" I broke in.

"Oh come on Ken, you know the laws. You can't just go as far as second base with a hot chick, you have to go as far as you can. That's why it turned out like this!" He smirked, and began to walk away.

"Yeah well if_ that_ was alaw, you would be king." I muttered. The door swung open behind me and I turned to see who it was.

"Hey sweetie." Red greeted. "Oh..." She added when she looked upwards to see the group of girls dancing around Kyle. "I see you've had a very productive morning!"

"Oh no, none of these are mine. They're all Kyle's." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously?" Red raised her eyebrows. "Isn't one enough?"

"Exactly what I said!" I replied. She kissed me on the cheek and then checked her phone.

"Anyway, I was going to ask if you wanted to meet Stan for lunch, his interview should be almost over but it looks like you're a bit pre-occupied!" She smiled.

"Oh no, any excuse to get away from here." I laughed and threw my apron down on the chair. "Kyle, I'm going out for a couple of hours." I yelled and he stood up.

"Ok, but can you get some more lotion? We ran out last night and I think we're gonna need some more at this rate!" He smirked as one of the girls began licking his face.

"They won't be gone by then?" I sighed.

"Dude, did you not hear me before? Six hot chicks!" He exclaimed. I sighed and closed the door behind me.

"You can stay over at mine if you want?" Red giggled.

"Please!" I replied and we began to walk down the stairs. It felt so peaceful and quiet now that we had left the apartment. Sometimes it was just too much to take. "Is Wendy coming?" I asked.

"Oh no, she said she has to look after Hope so she's gonna clean the apartment and get ready for later on." She said.

"Oh, ok." I replied. She pulled out her phone again and looked concerned. "What's the matter? Are you waiting for a call?"

"Oh I'm waiting for a call from the hospital." She put her phone back in her bag.

"The hospital?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah my friend from my building went in the other day. There was something wrong with her breathing and she doesn't have any family members left so she put me down as emergency contact." She sighed.

"You have other friends?" I joked but she gave me a look. "...Sorry. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah." She smiled. "So where do you want to go for lunch?" We were walking down the street now.

"Erm... I don't know, have you spoken to Stan?" I put my arm around her.

"Yeah, he said he doesn't mind, but that was when he was going in to his interview so he didn't really have much time." She replied. She pulled her phone out of her bag again and dialled in a number. "Hi Stan, are you finished?" I heard a voice on the other end of the line and then Red replied; "Oh well done! Ok see you there." She hung up and then turned to me. "He said that he's just come out and that it went very well. He's got a table at La Renè's."

"La Renè's? Hmm, fancy!" I laughed.

"It's Stan. Get used to it!" Red smiled. "Oh and by the way, saying things like that makes you sound a tad gay!"

"Yeah I know." I winked at her then grabbed her hand and began running up the street.

**Sorry I probably won't be updating as fast as I was in my first book because I have a script and songs to write for my theatre company show. Anyway I'm hoping to write as much as possible, keep reviewing, that way it will remind me to keep writing! xx**


	3. Kyle's problem

**Heyy, sorry I am updating slowly I am really busy, probably shouldn't have started another book whilst I have so much going on! Anyway sorry it took a while but here you go! **

**Kyle pov**

Once I had sobered up a bit I headed out to work. The women had finally left the apartment and to be honest I was quite relieved, it was kind of dragging near the end. I don't know why I do it, go from woman to woman to woman. I guess when I see Stan and Wendy together and Red and Kenny as a couple I feel quite lonely; I never had that with anyone. Back in high school I dated a girl named Rebecca throughout the whole of senior year but after we graduated we kind of grew apart. Besides, she has a husband and daughter now, I see the pictures on facebook. I hesitate outside the big double doors of my office block and then push them open, falling into character.

"Hi Kyle, good to see you." A random man said.

"Hello Kyle, having a good day?" Another person clapped me on the back. Seriously did I actually know any of these people because they all seemed to know me? Finally I opened the door to my office, closed it behind me, collapsed in my chair and put my feet up on the desk. This was the only alone time I ever really got; Kenny was always hanging around the apartment and if he wasn't there I would wake up to find someone else sleeping with me. Then I would forget who they were because I would have been wasted when I invited them back and then they'd slap me or yell and storm out. Yeah it's a great life.

"Kyle, nice to see you here today." I heard my assistant's voice and opened my eyes.

"Oh, Katrina hi." I mumbled as I took my feet off the desk.

"Were you sleeping?" She asked, puzzled.

"Erm... No, I was just thinking." I nodded.

"Rough night huh?" She smiled. "Tell me all about it, was she pretty?"

"Um... actually it's not 'she'." I squinted.

"What it's a 'he?" She looked shocked. "Geez Kyle, a little heads up might have been nice."

"No, no, no." I interrupted. "I mean there was more than one."

"What there was two?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Um... No." I replied.

"Three?" She gasped.

"Actually there were six." I sighed.

"SIX? What you had like... a sevensome?" She laughed.

"Well no, not really." I hesitated. "Because I made out with two at a time whilst the others kind of... danced around me."

"Oh Kyle... What are we going to do?" Katrina giggled.

"Anyway, can you contact human resources and see if they can get that file to me by the end of the day?" I sighed.

"Erm... Yeah sure, I'll be back in just a sec." She smiled as she left the room.

"God, what does a man have to do to get some peace around here?" I said to myself.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" The door opened and Katrina appeared again.

"Oh no I was just... singing." I chorused.

"...Ok." She ended as she left the room again. Eventually, I put my feet back on the desk and closed my eyes. Yes, sleep, finally sleep-

"Kyle, how are you, haven't seen you in ages!" I woke up again at the sound of another booming voice.

"Oh, God Dammit!" I cried.

"Well I just came to drop this off and tell you that I found you the most perfect date." The man beamed at me.

"Who are you?" I mused.

"They're pretty, they're funny and I got you a free voucher for 'Rolmino's', Saturday night." He continued.

"Who are you?" I repeated, I was so confused, unless I was asleep and this was just a dream. The random man turned and began to walk away but then spun around suddenly.

"You are gay right?" He added.

"What? No! Where would you... Why? What?" I stuttered.

"Oh sorry." He asserted and snatched the voucher back off me. "I get it, you're just not ready to tell the world yet. Kyle, just reach out and open those closet doors, no one will judge you." He turned again and walked away.

"I'M NOT GAY! I SPENT LAST NIGHT WITH SIX HOT CHICKS... ALL OF WHICH WERE WOMEN!" I yelled, then added; "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I knew the door was already closed and the random guy was probably down on the ground floor by now but I was still shrieking. I needed sleep and I knew I wasn't going to get it here. I checked my phone and read a text from Kenny that said he would be staying over at Red's. I'd have the whole apartment to myself all night and I had no time to waste. I grabbed my coat and dashed out of the fire exit in the back of my suite. Seriously, could life get any more traumatic?

**Sorry this chapter is bad, I just feel like something's changed and is different from the way I wrote the last book :L Anyway, please keep reviewing and if you can tell what has changed then please tell me so I can work on it. Thank you xx**


	4. Kindergarten

**Bebe pov**

"Ok kids let's do it again from the top. One more time and we'll go to lunch. Ready... A, B, C... Ok Charlie and James stop talking, this is important. Ok, A, B... Sophie this is not a hairdressing salon, so stop messing with Violet's hair." This was impossible, why did I pick a job which involves having to teach five year olds the alphabet? "No, no Matilda, where are you going? Come on guys ok, you can talk as much as you like during lunch break, just focus for two minutes. Henry sit down."

"Miss Stevens?" Poppy waved her hand in the air. "Oliver keeps kicking my chair."

"Yeah, and Harriet is drawing on the desk." Shouted Oscar.

"Ok fine, we'll go to lunch now and we'll do the alphabet when we come back." I gave in. "Come on, everybody up and get your lunch bags." The children immediately began running around the classroom, oh the joys of teaching kindergarten!

"Ahh, Miss Stevens, Isaac is pulling my hair." Mary cried.

"Well she scratched me." Isaac argued.

"He took my snack." Mary continued.

"OK, WILL YOU JUST ALL PLEASE STOP FIGHTING, ARGUING, TALKING, RUNNING AND PLAYING AND JUST PICK UP YOUR LUNCHBAGS AND FOLLOW ME." I yelled, this is the part where I feel bad because they all shut up and look at me innocently as if they're going to cry. "Right, ok, I'm sorry but I just can't put up with all of you when you're like this. Is everybody ready? We are going to walk very quietly to the canteen because the other classes are working. Everybody line up single file." I did a quick head count. "Archie, where is your lunch?"

"My mum forgot to pack me one Miss." He mumbled.

"Forgot to pack you one? Why didn't you remind her?" I asked.

"Because she was fighting with her boyfriend... Well one of them and last time I got in the way I was banned from going to Jake's party." He began to cry.

"Ok, it's ok Archie, you can have my lunch. I'm not hungry anyway." I handed him my lunchbox and he stopped crying.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"That's ok, now is everybody ready to go? Is there anyone else without lunch?" I scanned the line again and they all stared at me with blank faces. "I'll take that as a no then, ok follow me."

Once I had them all seated, I could relax. I went over to join the other teachers who were standing around the edge of the hall. I rolled my eyes at a few of them and one of them raised her eyebrows. "Hard work huh?" She mused and I turned to her.

"They're insane, they drive me insane, I don't know why I chose to work with kids I mean, my goddaughter is the same age and she's nowhere near as crazy as these children are." I fretted.

"Yeah I know, I used to teach them, now I teach the fifth grade. They're so much easier." The teacher smiled and indicated to the angelic group of fifth graders sitting at a nearby table.

"You used to teach them? How did you quit?" I asked.

"Oh well, they took a lot out of me so I just asked if I could swap classes. I had been teaching them for seven years though so they let me have a change. I then taught fourth grade for five years and now I'm teaching fifth." She nodded. All the other teachers who worked at the school were a lot older than me, they never seemed to look tired out though, even the first grade teacher looked fairly together and they were just a year older than the kids I was teaching.

"Oh... well how long do you think it will be until I can switch classes?" I questioned.

"Oh I don't know." The teacher shook her head. "You've only been at the school a year and a half. Besides, you're great with them, you'll get used to it over time."

"Over time? How long is 'over time'? And trust me, I am not great with five year olds, they hate me!" I replied and then there was a tap on my back. I spun around to see Tara standing there.

"Miss Stevens? Can you open my yogurt?" She asked.

"Um, yes of course." I pulled my manicure set out of my bag and used the scissors to cut the top off, she was looking at me weirdly. "You see, sharp objects _are_ useful sometimes." I nodded and the teachers looked at me sternly. "I mean, not for you... I mean..." I trailed off but Tara smiled at me.

"You know, you're the prettiest teacher I've ever seen." Tara beamed.

"Aww, well thank you Tara, you're the prettiest little girl I've seen, but don't tell your friends that." I asserted.

"Get a room." A sixth grader whispered as he walked past. I was about to shout something but Tara began to talk again.

"Are you married?" She asked.

"Um... no that's why I'm called _Miss_ Stevens." I replied.

"Oh... have you ever been married?" She continued.

"Well... no but I was engaged to a guy for ten minutes in high school, then I threw the ring away at prom. You see, I was going to marry him until I realised that I was not ready and that I was wrecking my life. I was kind of becoming a slut you see." I kept talking without realising.

"What's a slut?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, someone who sleeps around with a load of guys and..." I suddenly noticed that all the other teachers were either glaring or staring at me with their mouth hanging open. "Do you know what? Lunch is almost over and I'm still holding your yogurt so why don't you go and eat that with your friends and then we can go back to the classroom and learn the alphabet." I smiled.

"Ok." She beamed and skipped off. I was still crouching down so stood up slowly and turned to the teachers.

"See?" I pointed to myself. "Should _not_ be teaching kindergarten!"

**Yey, I enjoyed writing this chapter which may be why I wrote more, I hoped you enjoyed it too! Review please xxx**


	5. Craig

**Red pov**

"Hi Stan!" I greeted him as we entered the restaurant. "Tell me everything, how did it go?"

"Ok, sit down first!" He exclaimed and I took a seat next to him whilst Kenny sat opposite. The waiter then came over and gave us all menu's. "Thank you." Stan smiled. "And can I please have a bottle of your finest champagne?" The waiter nodded and then walked off.

"Wow, champagne? This interview must have gone well!" Kenny laughed.

"Yeah well..." He began but my phone began to ring.

"Oh, it's the hospital, I'm gonna have to take this. I'll be back in a sec." I stood up and walked outside. "Hello?" I said as soon as I pressed answer.

"Hello." Said a voice on the other end of the line. "I am Nurse. Green, Marilyn Smith's doctor. You are listed as her emergency contact."

"Oh... um yeah, so is everything ok?" I inquired.

"Well... actually no, Marilyn passed away this morning. We were hoping to contact you sooner but there was so much going on..." She trailed off. "I am very sorry."

"Oh... ok." I replied, I was shocked. I mean, I knew she was sick but I never thought she would actually die.

"If you want to drop by the hospital to sort out the arrangements with um... her, then that's fine." Nurse Green added.

"Um... yeah ok I'll come by later if you want?" I replied.

"Ok, and do you know if she has any family, I mean it states on her record that her parents also passed on a few years ago but do you know whether she had any siblings or other family?" The nurse questioned.

"Um... no not as far as I'm concerned, she said that's the reason why she put me down as emergency contact, she had no family left." I bit my lip.

"Oh ok then, so the money and belongings will go to a lawyer and he can sort everything out." She sighed.

"Um yeah... I suppose." I muttered. "I have to go now, bye." I hung up without listening to what the nurse had to say and sat down on the restaurant steps for a few moments. It was weird how people could be fine one second and then the next they're not here anymore. I realised that Stan and Kenny were probably waiting for me so I stood up and walked back inside. Kenny could clearly tell something was wrong.

"Hey, what's the matter." He stood up and walked over to hug me.

"She's dead." Was all I could get out before a tear rolled down my cheek. He could clearly tell I was crying because he pulled me closer and stood there for about a minute. He obviously knew I wouldn't want people seeing me cry because he was making sure no one _could_ see. I didn't really know why I was crying because I never really knew her that well. I hadn't been upset when she went into hospital, I guess it was just the shock of someone dying so young.

"Rebecca, it'll be ok..." He whispered. No one ever called me Rebecca unless they were being super serious. Which didn't happen often with Kenny. I wanted to object I mean, how can it be ok when someone has died, I mean, they're not going to come back so it's not _going_ to get better. I couldn't be bothered to argue though so instead I just nodded;

"Thank you." I mumbled into his hoodie. He didn't wear his parka anymore, it kind of looks weird when you are an adult, constantly walking around wearing what looks like an orange onezie.

"Are you ok or do you want to go outside?" He held me in front of him and looked me in the eyes.

"No I'm ok." I smiled at him and we went back to the table in which Stan was sitting with a glass of champagne and looking at me with half confusion and half sympathy. He clearly didn't know what had been going on in the first place. I sat down next to Kenny this time and he put his arm around me.

"Are you ok?" Stan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied and he didn't ask me anything else about it. "So, anyway how was the interview?"

"Ok, well at first I was really nervous but then as soon as..." He started.

"Oh My God." Kenny exclaimed.

"What?" Stan sighed, I didn't know whether we'd ever get to hear his story.

"Look over there." Kenny pointed behind Stan to two people sitting over by the opposite wall. Stan clearly didn't see what Kenny was on about.

"What? That tramp sitting at that single table? Kenny, it's not nice to judge and besides if you want to see tramp's just go and look around that alley behind Macey's! Anyway yeah so I went in..." Stan tried again.

"No not that." Kenny rolled his eyes. "Them." He pointed again. "And, he can't be a tramp, he wouldn't be able to afford a glass of tap water!"

"Oh My God." I repeated. "Isn't that Craig Tucker, from South Park high?"

"Wow it is!" Stan exclaimed clearly not bothered about _his _story anymore.

"We have to go and say hi." I tugged Kenny's arm and walked over to where they were sitting. "Craig? Craig Tucker?" I addressed him. He was wearing a navy suit with bow tie and his black hair was slicked to the side.

"Um...hello?" He looked confused.

"It's us!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Yeah... and it's me!" Craig enthused and his friend laughed.

"Kenny McCormick." Kenny pointed to himself. "South Park high." Craig still looked confused. "Big orange parka."

"Kenny?" Craig's eyes widened. "Wow, you've changed... a lot!" He looked to me. "And you're Rebecca Watford."

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Unless are you two... I mean, is it Rebecca McCormick?" Craig asked.

"Oh no." Me and Kenny both replied.

"No." Kenny added.

"Nope." I continued.

"...Oh ok, so you two _are _still together I'm guessing?" He smiled.

"Oh yeah." I nodded. "What about you and Tweek?"

"...Who's Tweek?" Craig frowned.

"Ok, I'm guessing not then, I mean, back in high school you were going out with Tweek." I asserted.

"Oh yeah I remember!" He nodded. "Sorry my brain sucks." He paused. "Yeah, we kind of broke up after high school, he went to London."

"London?" I replied.

"Oh yeah well, he wanted to go over there and I wanted to live in LA so, I'm actually here on business." He replied.

"Oh... Buisness, that sounds... Big." Kenny put in.

"Yeah, oh I'm sorry, I haven' introduced..." He indicated to the other person he was eating with. "This is my boyfriend Taylor."

"Nice to meet you." Taylor smiled and shook my hand.

"You too." I replied.

"Yeah, so what are you up to, what do you work as?" He pointed to us both.

"Um..." I was kind of hoping this wouldn't come up. "Well, I'm a waitress at a bar down town."

"Yeah and I... cook... kind of." Kenny pondered.

"Kind of? You mean... you're a chef?" Craig chimed in.

"Um no... But I wash up the dishes chef's cook in!" He nodded.

"What? But back in high school you were so... I mean your parents were..." He trailed off. "I mean, great job!" It went quiet for a second. "So... are you in touch with anyone else from high school I mean, I lost touch with everyone as soon as we graduated."

"Oh yeah, I mean, there's me and Kenny and then Kenny lives with Kyle and then there's Bebe who lives in my building and then in Kenny's building there's Wendy and Stan..." I replied.

"Wow." Craig speculated.

"Yeah... actually Stan's here somewhere. Where did he go?" I asked Kenny and he shrugged. I spun around and saw that Stan was making his way over here.

"Hey what's up bro?" Stan slapped Craig on the back. Craig looked slightly scared and then leaned closer to me.

"Is he stoned?" He whispered in my ear.

"Oh no, he's just normally like this." I nodded.

"Ok... So what do you do Stan? I mean, with the suit and all, do you own a business yet?" He laughed. "...'Cause I do."

"Um... no actually I'm unemployed." He replied and I squinted.

"Right... so you just dress up like this for fun then?" Craig indicated to the suit.

"Oh no, I just had an interview." Stan smiled.

"And I hear you're still with Wendy? Married yet?" Craig continued.

"Um... no." Stan replied.

"Oh, right, and the baby?" Craig mused.

"Oh yeah, Hope's five now." Stan informed.

"Oh and yet you still haven't popped the question huh?" He winked at Stan.

"...Ok" I nodded and there was a long pause. "Well, it was lovely to see you."

"Yeah, and nice meeting you too, Tyler." Kenny beamed.

"_Taylor._" Taylor corrected.

"Oh... yeah of course." He bubbled.

"Ok, so see ya!" I ended and drove Kenny away from their table.

"Wow." I said as I sat down at our table. "I never realised it but... our lives kinda suck."

"Yeah I know and he was looking at us like we haven't changed a bit since high school." Stan remarked.

"Mmm." We all said and there was a long pause. "We have changed haven't we?" I questioned.

"Yeah course!" Kenny and Stan both exclaimed and it went quiet for a very long time...]

**Hiya! Hope you enjoyed it, this is the longest chapter so far! Review! xxx**


	6. Cheese

**Wendy pov**

"Hope, you need to get changed for Kyle's birthday party." I called.

"Why am I even allowed to go to Kyle's birthday parties?" She pondered as she emerged from her bedroom. "I mean, every party he seems to have involves women, beer and sex, it's not really very... child friendly." Hope was pretty mature for her age, probably because she spent half her life hanging around six adults who were struggling to get a job in New York and generally had nothing else to talk about but sex... especially Kyle!

"Look, Hope, honey" I sighed and walked over to her. "I told you that even if Uncle Kyle talks about all... that stuff, you should not repeat it. Especially to all your friends at school, I mean the majority of children in your class have a fairly..._ normal_ upbringing so they won't know about as much stuff as you do."

"My life isn't normal?" She questioned, looking up at me with big blue eyes.

"Um... no not really!" I laughed. "Most people's mom's have their children when they're... a lot older and they don't all grow up in a two bed roomed apartment in the centre of Manhattan with an unemployed father and his drunken friends who spend the majority of the day watching porn." I finished.

"...What's porn?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Um... A cartoon. Now, go and get ready." I fretted and she skipped off. I was officially the worst mother ever! The door opened then and Stan walked in followed by Kenny and Red. "Hey honey, how did it go?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"It went great! I mean..." He was suddenly cut off.

"Yeah and guess who we saw at La Renè's?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Seriously? Can a guy finish his story around here?" Stan yelled.

"Um... Ok Ken, you go first and then I can have an actually conversation with Stan!" I compromised.

"Ok, so we were eating lunch and Kenny started pointing at some random people." Red began.

"Yeah and it _wasn't _the tramp." Kenny nodded, I was seriously confused.

"Ok... Who were they?" I asked.

"Craig Tucker, from South Park high." Red exclaimed.

"Wow, how is he?" I cried.

"Um... well, he runs a business, he lives in LA, he wears really expensive clothes." Red explained.

"And our lives are pretty shit compared to his!" Kenny cut in and Red nodded.

"Erm... what?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, he has this big life, he's head of a company, has tons of money and he hasn't kept in touch with anyone from high school. So we all came to the conclusion that our lives suck compared to his." Red answered.

"Oh come on, our lives don't suck... I mean, there's only the six of us now, it's not _that_ many and you know we have pretty good jobs..." I trailed away and there was a long silence. I don't actually know why I said that, Kenny, Red and me all had pretty _bad_ jobs. Kyle hated his and Stan was unemployed. The only person who did have a job they liked was Bebe, which ironically was when the door opened.

"Oh. My. God. I cannot teach kindergarten." She dumped her bag on the table and collapsed on the couch. Maybe not...

"What's up?" I asked and went to join her on the couch.

"Well, I started the day by trying to get the kids to colour in some pictures for thanksgiving, you know, a little holiday fun." She looked at me and I nodded. "But five minutes in I realised there was already wax crayon covering one wall so I decided to stop that. _So_, instead I thought I'd tell them the whole story behind thanksgiving, but it ended up me trying to explain why we slaughter turkey's and how they _also_ have a happy holiday. Which didn't go down too well. Then I tried to teach them the alphabet, you know, that can't harm anyone but I gave up on that because they all ended up running around the classroom. So, I took them all to lunch and accidentally gave a five year old a detailed description of a slut and you know, all my high school... palaver. Which, clearly judging by the other teachers expressions was the wrong thing to do."

"You don't say?" Stan questioned and Bebe shot him a penetrating look.

"So, I went to the principal asking how long it would be until I could swap grades, only to be told that I was only qualified enough to teach kindergarten, much to my delight! Then I took them back to class, I let them have some free time so I could sit with my head in my hands for a while but somehow it resulted in me reading them the first chapter of 'The Shining'. Which made one of the kids run out of the classroom crying and they still haven't located him. I broke the necklace my mom gave to me whilst trying to get the plastic baby dolls head out of the toilet and then just managed to squeeze in a list of people I have 'done it with' before the bell went." She gave an exasperated sigh and there was a long silence.

"...Wow, they are lucky to have you!" Kenny laughed and Bebe glared at him. "...I was being serious."

"Yeah sure." She replied. "Anyway, no more of that until Monday morning, when does Kyle's party start?"

"Seven." I replied. "Oh and Kenny, can you make sure you manage to distract him this time and don't send him up here to get_ cheese _an hour before it starts?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was having a rough day then, lay off me!" He rolled his eyes.

"Mmm, which you proved later on, during your naked dance to 'The lion sleeps tonight' on my kitchen table." I nodded and Red giggled.

"...Sorry it was just replaying in my mind!" She laughed.

"...Ok, so honey, how was the interview?" I sighed.

"Oh yeah how did that go?" Bebe exclaimed.

"Hey Bebe, we saw Craig Tucker in La Renè's" Kenny began.

"NO!" Stan shouted. "So, I went in and the interviewer was really nice..."

"OMG Craig Tucker! From South Park high?" Bebe cried.

"And then she said she knew I was nervous but..." He tried again.

"Yep, he lives in LA now but he's here on business." Kenny nodded.

"Mommy, is this ok?" Hope walked into the room.

"Erm... Is that my leather miniskirt?" I asked.

"Yeah, it fitted me round the waist but I had to cut it to make it shorter." She beamed.

"And basically, we got to talking and she said I was a really funny guy." Stan continued.

"Is he still gay?" Bebe asked. "'Cause if he isn't, what's his number?" She fiddled with her hair.

"My Gucci miniskirt?" I asked Hope sternly and she shrugged.

"And she offered me a second interview!" Stan beamed.

"OMG you have the same waist as your daughter?" Red exclaimed. "Wendy, eat something."

"How's Tweek?" Bebe questioned.

"Oh they broke up a while ago." Kenny replied.

"But then she said that she doesn't need to interview me again because she liked what she saw..." Stan said.

"OMG they did? But they were so perfect for each other." I trilled. "And Hope, go and change, I'll talk to you about this later."

"Wendy, you're not still on that diet are you?" Red asked.

"Yeah I know, but he has this new boyfriend now and he's kind of like... You remember that Gregory dude from third grade. He came, tried to steal Wendy and then went back to Yardale?"

"So she offered me a job!" Stan cried.

"OMG ew, why would anyone want someone like him?" Bebe questioned and Kenny shrugged.

"Guys I got another job!" Stan shouted.

"Mommy, can I wear your heels?" Hope asked as she emerged from the bedroom wearing lipstick.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Kyle entered the room.

"No Hope, you can't-" I began and everyone went quiet and turned to where Kyle was standing.

"Erm... Surprise!" Red and Kenny chorused.

"Well, there's nothing like the support of your loving friends is there?" Stan scoffed and slumped down on the couch. Everything went silent for a long time but Kenny broke the silence.

"Hey Kyle!" He patted him on the back. "Would you mind popping down to the apartment and getting some cheese?"

**Yeah so I guess this may have been a bit confusing but I was just experimenting! Hope you enjoyed it and review please! :) Xx **


	7. How it got to this

**Stan pov**

"Stan, I'm sorry." Wendy apologized for what felt like the millionth time. "I am proud of you, seriously."

"Yeah sure..." I replied moodily.

"_Honey_." She whined. "Please, please, try to hear me." She turned to face me. "You are the most important person in my life. I love you and I am absolutely over the moon that you got this job, the only reason why I wasn't paying attention was because everyone else was talking and then Kyle walked in and wrecked the entire evening. Please don't make this worse. "

"Ok." I sighed, she_ had_ worked hard on the party and it was in full swing right now. "I love you too."

"Yuk!" Hope piped up, appearing by my side. "That's gross."

"Why? Would you prefer it if we_ didn't _love each other?" I smiled.

"Well... no I just wish you did it somewhere away from my ears." She scoffed and then ran off. Wendy raised her eyebrows at me and then walked off to finish Kyle's cake. Not that he would ever eat it, Kyle could probably_ live_ on beer, bacon and hot women. Nothing more!

"Hey dude, look, I'm sorry about earlier, I'm a dick!" Kenny greeted me, he was holding a bottle of beer but wasn't slurring his words, so guessed he was being serious.

"Yeah you are!" I joked. "But hey, it doesn't matter, I mean, I got a job right? That's all that matters."

Yeah." Kenny nodded. "Hey do you want a beer?"

"Erm... Yeah sure, but I won't drink too much because last time Hope went in to school the next day shouting; 'My daddies a drunk!' Thanks to some top tips from Kyle on 'how to be cool in school.'" I laughed and we walked over to the kitchen table. Parties were generally held in our apartment, due to the fact that Wendy was the one who it was all dumped on. Bebe and Red always said they would help but could never make it to 'the meetings'! I didn't know how we were managing to afford the apartment; I had been unemployed for a year now and Wendy worked shifts in a night club down town. I used to work with my dad in the geology department back in South Park but when we all hit nineteen we thought about moving elsewhere. South Park had been our childhood, our life, but when you were a young adult it got a bit boring living in a small mountain town with your parents, so Wendy, Bebe, Red, Kenny, Kyle and me all moved to new York for a new experience. I worked in one of the chain offices in lower Manhattan for a year; it was linked to my dad's company so it was easy to find work. After a while though, I realised it wasn't something I wanted to do so Wendy found a job when I quit. We still had some money left over that I had saved up which we used for rent and we received Welfare payments because of Hope. Kyle helped us out with the rest of the money. The others all talk about moving back to South Park at some point; when they get married and have children, like _our_ parents did. Me and Wendy both know that it is not going to be the same for us though, we already have a child, we don't have any money to pay for it right now. Everyone else has savings but us, I would save up but I owe Kyle thousands, I'm hoping to be able to pay him back when I start this new job.

We both always dreamed of living somewhere in New York or LA, we fantasized about it when we were in 3rd grade, before our lives were torn apart. Back then though, it was going to_ actually_ be a dream; I would be a professional footballer and Wendy would be an actress or president or something. Yeah, now we're living in New York, like we wanted, but I never thought we'd be stripped of cash, living with a five year old child at the age of twenty two. I guess that's just what happens, eventually your dreams fade into darkness and you get drunk at some party and wreck your life forever. Wendy got pregnant in 10th grade at Clyde's birthday party and ever since then our lives have changed, but I wouldn't take it back, I loved Hope too much to let her go. Marriage was something we'd never really talked about. I guess there was always too much going on, I thought maybe Wendy liked it the way it was but maybe she was waiting for me to make the first move. For now though, I was too pre-occupied, I had a new job and this is where it could all kick off. If we worked hard, we might be able to get things back on track.

"Stan... Stan... Stan... Stan..." I snapped out of my daydream and realised Kyle was clicking his fingers in my face.

"Oh yeah sorry." I came back to focus.

"You haven't said anything for about five minutes." He announced.

"Oh... I didn't realise." I replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Kenny inquired as he snapped open a can of beer and handed it to me.

"Oh just... things." I answered. "Anyway... Cheers, here's to Kyle!" We clunked our drinks together.

"Yep, roll on twenty three!" Kyle sighed.

**Hi, hope you enjoyed it. For the people who read the previous book, you'll know what I'm on about here! I knew at some point I had to relate back to how it got to all this anyway so yeah. Review please :) xx **


	8. The effects of a hangover

**Kenny pov**

Ugh, I opened my eyes slowly and revealed the scene that lay before me. I was lying on Wendy's couch wearing a pink lacy bra and had a headache that felt as if someone had sawn my skull into two. It looked like there had been a mass murder in the apartment; countless bodies lay on the floor beneath me, lying completely still with red wine stains on their clothes. I rolled over and realised that Red was lying next to me, she woke as I sat up.

"Ugh... Hey Kenny." She yawned sleepily. "Oh wow!" She added as she looked at me, I un-hooked the bra and handed it to her.

"This yours?" I smiled.

"Erm... I don't know..." She stuck her hand up the back of her top. "Oh yeah, guess it must be!" She laughed and turned her focus to the pile of bodies on the floor. Kyle was lying in the middle of a swarm of un-conscious women, with a crown and 'five today, beautiful princess' sash across his shoulder. Bebe was slumped against the wall a few metres away, she had an empty beer can in her lap and a condom in her hair. Her mascara had run and she was only wearing one shoe. Stan was lying just beneath the couch, his hair was slightly ruffled and his tie was loose but apart from that, he didn't look too bad. Wendy was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow." I sighed. "Wild party."

"Yeah, looks like it was." Red replied, Wendy's bedroom door opened and her and Hope entered.

"Hey guys." She greeted cheerfully. "Oh God dammit." She exclaimed as she stared around the room. One of the curtains had been pulled down and was being drooled on by some random guy, there were bottles and cans littering the apartment, someone had painted 'Fuck Life' on the wall and there was a pile of underwear overflowing the sink. Wendy stared at her apartment with her mouth hanging open and then noticed Hope. "Hey, what a great place to put this wall hanging!" Wendy exclaimed as she picked up a piece of cloth and blu-tacked it over the graffiti.

"Hey mommy, you forgot to blow up this balloon." Hope cried as she picked up the condom from Bebe's hair. She put it to her lips and Wendy spun round.

"NO HOPE DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Wendy yelled and ran over to grab the condom.

"Mommy, there's yogurt dripping on the floor." Hope continued innocently as she pointed to the puddle of goo that had dripped from the condom.

"EW!" Wendy shrieked and threw it out of the window. "Come on Hope, sweetie." She smiled. "Let's get you some breakfast." They walked over to the kitchen and I stood up and followed.

"How are you so sober?" I asked Wendy as I poured a glass of water.

"Oh, I only had one drink. Me and Stan take it in turns you see, only one of us gets drunk each time." She sighed.

"So you've never both been drunk since high school?" I questioned.

"Erm, no, because last time that happened, that happened." She smiled and pointed to Hope.

"Ah." I nodded.

"Why is there a hole in my crotch?" Red piped up from the couch, she looked at me.

"I don't know? It wasn't me!" I laughed.

"You know," Red stood up. "...I really hope it was!" She walked over to where we were standing. "So... what are you gonna do about all this?" She asked Wendy.

"Erm... Well _you're_ both gonna help me get these people out and then I'm going to... call a maid." She sighed.

"Mommy, there's another balloon in the cereal box." Hope chimed in.

"...Definitely gonna call a maid!" Wendy nodded and threw another condom in the trash.

**Red pov.**

"Oh come on, we can't help now. We're too hung over!" I argued.

"And who's fault is that?" She smiled and handed me a mop. "Nice try."

"I thought you were calling a maid." I looked down at the mop.

"I am. This is to drive people out of the apartment!" She laughed and then Bebe began to stir.

"Wow... Where the hell am I?" Bebe mumbled as she woke up.

"You had a condom in your hair." Wendy alerted her. "Don't worry, Hope got rid of it for you."

"Oh... was it used?" Bebe stood up.

"Well yeah, unless the stuff inside it was _actually_ yogurt." Wendy raised her eyebrows.

"Gross." She replied. "Ah well at least_ I_ used protection!" She winked at Wendy.

"Guys I don't feel too good." Kenny mumbled, but no one was really listening.

"Wow." Bebe looked around the room. "Who was the serial killer?" Kenny suddenly fell onto the floor and fainted.

"I dunno, but whoever it was killed Kenny!" Wendy's eyes widened.

"That bastard!" Bebe exclaimed and we all burst into fits of laughter...


	9. The Problem With Parents

**Kyle pov**

...And I was running, running and running. I was running away from the hot women, I could hear them calling my name but I didn't stop. I was running towards the orb of light that was floating above the ocean. They were catching up with me now but I didn't give up. All of a sudden the mermaid appeared in front of me again; she had long silky hair, the colour of the midnight sky and bright blue glistening eyes that matched the ocean. She was saying something, over and over and it made me forget about all the other women I could have, chasing me. She was saying my name, her beautiful pink lips were whispering my name, but then, the words got sharper, louder, clearer. Until she was shouting...

"Kyle... Kyle... Kyle, wake up now!" I heard the voice yell and I slowly opened my eyes. The mermaid was still there, standing over me.

"...Mermaid?" I muttered.

"What? No I'm Wendy you freak, how hung over are you?" She snapped and I sat upright. I suddenly realised I was soaking wet.

"Wha... Why?" I looked down at my wet clothes.

"You had a little accident Kyle." Wendy sympathised.

"...What? Really?" I replied.

"No, don't worry!" She laughed. " I just poured water on you to wake you up!" That was when I was hit with another blast of ice-cold water. "Bebe, what are you doing? You can see he's awake."

"Yeah I know, but it's really fun!" She exclaimed.

"Not for me!" I stood up. "What am I supposed to do now? Walk downstairs naked?"

"...That's what you _normally_ do Kyle." Wendy sighed.

"Well yeah but what if a woman sees me?" I asked.

"That's what they normally_ see_ Kyle." Wendy droned. "But if you are that bothered, you can either wait here until they dry or borrow some of Stan's clothes." She was carrying around a garbage bag and throwing burst balloons and old food into it. "You were the last to wake up. Which is probably a good call seeing as you were buried underneath a pile of women." She picked up a sock. "Including the stripper, who I was not expecting to visit last night by the way."

"Sorry..." I bit my lip. "Um... Were you wearing a mermaid costume at all last night?"

"...No." Wendy sighed. "And I know I'll regret asking this but why?"

"Oh... I just had a weird dream." I replied.

"...That I was a mermaid." Wendy raised her eyebrows.

"Uh... Nevermind." I mumbled as Stan walked into the room.

"Hi Kyle, did you have a good party?" Stan laughed as he entered.

"Well... I wish I could answer that but... I don't remember a thing!" I replied and the computer immediately started beeping.

"It's your mother." Wendy sighed. "Kyle, why don't you get them to call your own computer?"

"Why do they have to call now? Parents call at the most inconvenient times." I cried as I answered the skype call.

"And I'm pretty sure the majority of the population will agree with you there!" Stan smiled. It was true, parents always had a habit of calling when you really didn't want them to. Maybe they had some sort of genetic access to your brain and decide to be annoying.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I sighed as their picture appeared on the screen.

"Hello buble, we were just calling to say happy birthday." Mom chorused.

"My birthday was yesterday." I replied, bluntly.

"Well... yes but we thought it might be inconvenient then." She smiled.

"...Oh really?" I mused.

"So anyway, Ike is back from college for a few days so I thought we'd call so you could see him." Dad nodded.

"Oh good." I said. One of the reasons why I moved one thousand seven hundred miles away from home was because of my smartass brother. He had already been offered a scholarship at 'Yale University' in Connecticut when he was a freshman and by that time I had been completely fazed out of our family. Dad had moved back in so there were no gaps for me to fill. Now he goes to college in Oklahoma so my parents are pretty much alone.

"Hello Kyle." Ike greeted as he appeared on the screen. "You don't look good."

"Yeah nice to see you too." I replied. Ike studied me for a second and then his eyes widened.

"Kyle had sex mother." He exclaimed.

"What? No I didn't." I argued.

"Wow!" Stan spat orange juice down his shirt. "Careful you don't knock over that vase when your nose grows, Kyle!"

"I did not have sex." I glared at Stan.

"Kyle... You know the Jewish laws about intimacy don't you?" Mom scolded.

"Yes." I replied, I didn't really follow Judaism now as closely as I did when I was a kid. I was still Jewish but I didn't obey _all_ the rules. "Look mum now really isn't a great time."

"Well what is? We never see you anymore Kyle, you change so much every time we see you. I mean, what's happened to your hair?" Mom questioned.

"Nothings happened to my hair, it's the same as it always is." I replied. "Quick get the Wig, get the wig!" I whispered to Stan.

"And where's your ushanka?" She continued.

"Erm... It's on the floor." I lied.

"Why's it on the floor?" Mom persisted.

"Ok, I really need to go now, bye." I yelled and ended the call. "Seriously."

"Seriously? Seriously, you need to get skype installed on your computer." Wendy sighed.

"But... No." I stammered.

"Why Kyle?" Stan questioned.

"Because if they call on my computer, they'll see my apartment." I whined.

"...And?" Wendy snapped.

"...I told them that _this_ was my apartment." I indicated around the room.

"What why?" Wendy shrieked.

"Well, it's so nice and clean... compared to mine." I exclaimed.

"I work to make it look like this, why don't you try getting the vacuum out once in a while?" She argued.

"I don't have one." I mumbled.

"What? You don't own a vacuum cleaner, isn't that like... against the law or something?" She cried.

"...Man, you get crabby when you're hung-over!" I replied and walked towards the door.

"I'm not hung-over, I only had one drink." She exclaimed.

"...Well then I feel sorry for Stan." I nodded and shut the door behind me. My clothes weren't as wet now so I ran down the stairs and opened my apartment door. Kenny was lying on the couch and Red was sitting in the arm chair reading a magazine.

"Oh hey, you're up." Red looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, after having the pacific ocean poured onto my head." I replied, she giggled and then the ceiling began to shudder.

"Wow, what's that?" Red looked up.

"Oh... That's probably Wendy." I sighed. "We had a fight so she's probably getting back at me by slamming the broom on the floor." Wendy and Stan's apartment was directly above ours, which was not very useful for when me and Kenny held late night parties as soon as Hope had been put to bed. Sometimes, Wendy would come downstairs and just take the stereo player away. One time, we tried to get it back by throwing water balloons at her door but Kenny ended up with a black eye so we stopped. "What's up with Kenny?" I asked.

"Oh, he fainted. So I brought him back here to rest." She smiled.

"See, why can't I have that?" I sighed and sat down on the end of the couch.

"What do you mean?" She frowned and closed her magazine.

"Well... Ok, sometimes I just wish I had... what all of you guys have." I explained.

"...A gym card?" Red pondered.

"...No." I replied. "And I work out."

"Sure." She smiled.

"Anyway, I just wish I could have... a serious relationship with someone. You know, like what Wendy and Stan have and what you have with Kenny." I announced.

"Oh, Kyle." She came over and sat next to me. "You'll find someone, I thought you loved your life. You said you didn't have to worry about anything."

"I thought I loved my life too, but now... It turns out I have more worries than I thought." I sighed and she put her arm around me. "I mean, this isn't what I want. Most people think it's a dream to just live on one night stands but, when I see all of you together it reminds me that_ I've_ never been in love and if I carry on this way... It might be like that forever."

"No it won't." Red whispered. "Look at me." She turned and looked me straight in my eyes. "There are plenty of people out there who would kill to be with you... And not in the way you do it now! But, you're sweet and smart and funny and trust me, any woman who wouldn't want to be with you would be crazy. You just have to wait and she'll come to you... I promise." She smiled at me.

"...Well I am funny." I pointed out and she giggled. "Thank you." I whispered.

She smiled and then hugged me. "Anytime..."

**Hope you enjoyed it; I have had a few days off from school because of the snow so I have had more time to write. Review please! xxx** **:)**


	10. Pursuing a Dream

**Red pov**

"...And so begins the life changing chase between the antelope and the jaguar..." There were no good TV shows on anymore. I changed the channel and watched a few cars throwing themselves off the edge of a cliff. Nope.

"Hey girlfriend, so today we are going to be shopping for wedding shoes. Our guest Megan here, is getting married in two days and guess what?..." No, that was Bebe's sort of TV show.

"Hello and welcome to CNN news. Tonight, news from Broadway where the new hit musical 'Annie' is giving it's opening performance... for the forty fifth time. Also coming up, live footage of the gay teacher with the hand puppet, who is now pursuing his dream to become an _actress_ in the small mountain town South Park, Colorado... Where nothing ever really happens apart from the occasional total destruction of the entire town. Jeff Colony reports..." Wow, was that Mr. Garrison they were talking about?

"Thanks Nick, so here I am in South Park, Colorado. Now you may be thinking; what is going on in this town? Well it's true, there hasn't been as many events occurring here as there used to be, back in the early 2000's, there were times when this town was completely devastated. Such as times when a massive robotic Barbra Streisand came to town, aliens dropped off a load of 'space cash' or the majority of its residents turned into zombies and began killing off everything in sight." The reporter babbled. "Since then though the most interesting things happening have been a fat kid riding around on a mobility scooter or some teenager getting knocked up and leaving for the eastern area of the USA about five years ago. But now there has been a massive break through, an old man and his very... _life like_ puppet is leaving South Park after fifty years of teaching in an elementary school to pursue his dream in show business. Apart from, the other dreams he gave up on after a half-hearted attempt, in which he wrote a porn novel or created a new invention of transport which involved sticking a big plastic pole up your ass, Herbert Garrison says that now that he is seventy it's finally time to quote 'leave all the pathetic redneck kids in their schools and move on to becoming a star.' Here is some footage of the interview that took place earlier." Suddenly there was a pain in my heart. I kind of missed home, South Park was where we had grown up and whenever someone mentioned it, it made me long to go back there. Me and Kenny said that when we had kids, we would take them back to Colorado and buy our own house so they could have the childhood we had. Actually Kenny and I hadn't talked about this at all, we didn't ever talk about the future, he said it creeped him out and made everything go too fast so we were fine with staying where we were... Although I wasn't so sure anymore...

"Yes, well I have always wanted to become an actress. Not an _actor_, an _actress_, that way you get the sparkly mirrors and private dressing rooms." Mr. Garrison's face appeared on screen, wow he looked old! "I was thinking about going through the sex change process again but then thought, oh screw it, people can take me for who I am, I don't need anything done to my body to prove that. Isn't that right Mr. Hat?" He asked his puppet.

"...Right." Replied the interviewer. "So is Mr. Hat going to be an actress too?"

"Oh well, I wanted him to be, that way I could have a sidekick, someone to perform with. We could be the new Ant and Dec." He smiled proudly.

"Or the new Adam and Eve." Mr. Hat nodded.

"No Mr. Hat, Adam and Eve were in love, we're not in love." Mr Garrison argued.

"That's not what you say in the bedroom!" Mr. Hat chuckled and I turned off the TV, I couldn't be bothered to watch them fight, I had to spend the whole of elementary school putting up with it. Every time I moved up a grade, he seemed to follow, we could never get away from him until middle school! Kenny finally began to stir and he opened his eyes.

"Hey honey." I smiled at him and he sat up.

"What happened?" He scanned the room to ensure no one was here. "Did I die again?" No one knew about Kenny's deaths apart from me. I found out in high school when I went to the hospital to visit my grandma, Kenny's mum was in the maternity unit and she told me 'it happened again'. That's when I realised Kenny's secret and from then on I could recall his deaths, I didn't just forget them like everyone else.

"No you didn't die, you just passed out." I replied. Kenny never died now, we wondered whether he had grown out of it, nothing had tried to kill him off for a while but we weren't prepared to risk it. I got up and poured a glass of water. "Here." I gave it to Kenny.

"Thanks." He smiled and started gulping it down. "Have you just been sitting here?"

"Well yeah, Kyle was here for a bit but then he left to do errands so I just watched TV. I didn't want to leave you alone." I explained.

"Kyle's awake then?" He assumed and put his water down on the table.

"Oh yeah, Bebe poured water on him." I nodded.

"That would do it!" Kenny smiled.

"Yep!" I agreed. "So, guess who is leaving their teaching career to become an _actress_?"

"Um... Bebe?" Kenny shrugged.

"No, but that does sound like something she would do!" I laughed. "Mr. Garrison."

"...Mr. Garrison's a man." He pointed out.

"Only just." I replied. "He says he's going to be an actress so that he can have mirrors and dressing rooms and all that crap!"

"...Men get that too you know!" He quipped and I nodded. "How do you know all this anyway?"

"It was on the news." I clicked on the TV.

"No Mr. Hat, I'm the Mary!" Mr. Garrison was screeching.

"Look we have just a few more questions..." The interviewer was shouting.

"You're not pretty enough to be the Mary!" Mr. Hat started punching him.

"Yes I am, and I told you, you can't touch that place when we are on TV. Only in restricted areas!" He was arguing.

"...Look, just a few more questions..." I clicked the TV off again.

"No way!" Kenny gawped and we were silent for a few minutes. "...Do you think we do enough with our life?"

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well, you know, Stan's got a new job, Wendy's got a kid, Kyle... Parties it up every night... I mean his life never gets dull huh?" Kenny laughed.

"Mmm." I sighed, remembering back to our conversation earlier. "Well... it's not that great but yeah."

"I mean, do you think our lives our too boring?" He asked.

"I don't know." I sighed again. "Maybe we should have a kid!" I joked and Kenny's face went pale. "I was kidding, kidding." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I know!" He laughed and then we were kissing...

**Hi, I just wanted to say, thanks so much for all the great reviews and PM's guys, it means a lot to me and some are really inspiring! Thank you all for reading and please continue to review so I can know what you think! :) Thanks again xxx**


	11. The Argument

**Bebe pov**

"Hey, Wendy I'm going shopping do you wanna come?" I called, once everything was cleared away. It had taken us four hours to get the apartment back to normal. Stan had helped for half an hour and then gone back to bed with a migraine. Kyle had woken up two hours in, caused a fight with Wendy, lied to his parents, then gone to the dry cleaners and Red took Kenny back to his apartment because he fainted. So it had basically just been me and Wendy, with the help of Hope eating all the scraps of food off the floor.

"Wow, shopping, what a rare occurrence!" She laughed. "But yeah sure I'll come." She grabbed her coat. "Stan? I'm going out for a few hours, so you'll have to look after Hope."

"Owh..." Hope sighed. "Can't I come with you?"

"Yes of course!" I exclaimed.

"No, you can't." Wendy replied at the same time.

"Oh, let her come Wendy, it will be fun. We can teach her the laws of shopping!" I beamed.

"That's what you think." Wendy rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I go shopping with Hope once a year and buy her a year's supply of clothes so that I don't have to go back there too often."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, she thinks that I have the money to walk around 'Ralph Lauren kids' with her. Then we have to try on every pair of shoes in the designer stores, honestly, one time she snapped the heel and we had to hide it under the chair and run out of the store!" She whispered. "Then she gets hungry and we have to go for pizza and then we have to throw the coins in the fountain at the mall, to make a wish. But when I eventually get to go in some of the clothes stores I want to go in, we get sent out because she's either grabbing onto my leg or spilling chocolate milk everywhere."

"...Precisely why you have to teach her the laws of shopping!" I giggled and held Hope's hand as we walked out of the door.

"What are the laws of shopping?" Hope questioned, looking up at me with big blue eyes. They were the same as Wendy's, in fact, Hope was the spitting image of Wendy, she had long black hair too, but she often wore a blue hat with red puff ball on top, just like Stan's. He had given it to her as a present when we moved to new York.

"Oh you'll see!" I laughed and then we ran down the stairs leaving Wendy behind. Once we arrived at the mall, Hope began to get out of control. She wanted to go to 'Bloomingdales' first and so I let her walk around the kids section for a bit. "Ok now Hope, me and mommy want to go upstairs so you will have to come and look around the grown-up section for a while."

"But, I'm not a grown-up." Hope pouted.

"Well we're not children but we still spent half an hour here with you." I smiled.

"...Has it only been that long?" Wendy droned and I glared at her.

"Ok, I will go if you are going auntie Bebe." Hope beamed.

"Great and then after we will buy you a snack for being good." I added.

"Ugh, kiss ass." Wendy whispered. "She may as well be your kid."

"But that's the whole point." I smiled. "It's never the parents who spoil the child. It's the other relatives; grandparents, aunties, uncles,_ godparents_." I grabbed Hope's hand. "That's why they always prefer them!" I winked at her.

"So what? Hope doesn't actually love me?" Wendy asked.

"Yes of course she does!" I exclaimed and we began climbing the steps.

"Well I don't spoil her!" She pointed out.

"Yeah, I know but she's thankful for other things like... Milk!" I sighed.

"Milk? That's what I get? She stopped breast-feeding four and a half years ago." Wendy protested.

"Ok, ok, she loves you for many reasons and she obviously loves you more than me." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just saying, I'll be the one who she comes to when she runs away from home."

"...Why would she run away from home?" She questioned.

"I don't know... Maybe she gets tired of having to keep everything clean and tidy twenty four seven!" I snapped, I was getting irritated now. Wendy was just being a spoil sport and trying to wreck the shopping trip.

"Uh!" Wendy yelled. " Hope loves cleaning the apartment."

"Really? You think that's what kids like to do?" I questioned. "Trust me Wendy, she may look like you but she definitely has Stan's personality."

"Fine, be that way." Wendy shouted. "I just hope you know, that when you have kids, I will be the one they come to when they can't take any more re-runs of 'America's next top model' and being dragged around clothes stores every day of the week!"

"THAT IS AN AWESOME PROGRAME!" I began but was cut off.

"AHHH SHUT UP!" Hope yelled, she stood in the middle of us with her hands over her ears. "I can't take any more of your fighting. Mommy, I love you more than anyone in the world and I'm thankful for so much more than milk! It's just that sometimes, Bebe is the fun one who takes me out and buys me frappacino's at posh coffee shops."

"But-" Wendy started.

"Uh, don't interrupt me!" Hope pointed her finger at Wendy. "But, even though she is an awesome Aunt, that doesn't mean I love her more. Although, 'America's next top model' _is_ a pretty awesome programme. But I've had enough of both your bickering, do you remember when you had that fight in high school?

"Yeah..." Bebe replied.

"Well, even though I wasn't there... actually, I was born halfway through it so technically I was." She muttered. "But, do you really want that to happen again?"

"No..." Wendy answered.

"Neither do I, because this time, I'll be old enough to have to hear you yelling at each other." She added and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Wendy." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry too." She apologised and hugged me.

"There we go." Hope beamed. "...Now, let's go and get some pizza because it's past my lunchtime and that took a lot out of me!"

"Ok, come on." Wendy sighed and we both grabbed one of her hands. That's when I saw a figure standing by the door and yelling at the shop assistant.

"No, I don't want the god damned navy sweater. I ordered the fucking brown one, what are you? A Jew?" The man was shouting.

"Oh... My... God." I cried.

The person spun around and his mouth fell open. "...Jesus Christ monkey balls!"

* * *

**Guess who it is! Hope you enjoyed the chapter; sorry it took me a while to write. I am thinking Hope will turn out smarter than Ike at this rate! Review please! Xx :)**


	12. The New Cartman

**Wendy pov**

"Wendy?" Bebe tapped me.

"What?" I turned around and froze for a few seconds. "Holy fucking shit... Eric... Cartman."

"Ok," Cartman turned to the salesperson. "I'm going to put this on hold. But don't feel too relieved, I'm going to fucking kill you when I have dealt with these bastards." The shop assistant nodded and ran off looking petrified. "Well, well well... Wendy Testaburger." He began to walk towards me and Bebe coughed, he turned to her. "...What?" He spat.

"Bebe? Bebe Stevens?" She pointed to herself.

"...Nah I don't remember you."

"I was junior prom queen." She reminded him and then it was my turn to cough. "Well ok, I gave the crown to Wendy but I actually won."

"Yeah because you had everyone hypnotised by your bitchy persona." I muttered.

"DON'T!" Hope pointed her finger at me and I stepped back.

"Yeah, no I'm still not getting it." Cartman shook his head.

"I was the blonde pretty one who had big boobs and one day you said I was super cool and all the guys wanted to be my friend." Bebe gestured and I sighed.

"Erm... Are you sure that wasn't a dream?" Cartman looked her up and down and Bebe immediately pulled out a mirror.

"Ok." I chimed in. "Do you remember, eighth grade... You stole all her tampons and shoved them up your nose."

"Well that does sound like something I would do..." He sighed.

"Yes, you bet Kyle Broflovski ten dollars you would do it and then made him hand it over in front of the entire school." I tried again and was suddenly interrupted.

"Bebe Stevens! Of course I remember you!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Wow, how d'ya come to that conclusion?" Bebe rolled her eyes.

"Oh I um... Counted all the situations when Kyle had to give me money." He admitted. "I have them all written down in a golden notebook, centre of my bookshelf."

"Wow, you really hated him huh?" She questioned.

"You bet, fucking Jew." He stood mesmerised for a few seconds and then I suddenly thought;

"Wait didn't you give that speech at junior prom, about how you were lying about hating him?"

"What? I don't remember that." Bebe frowned.

"No you hadn't got there yet. You came later on to make your big entrance." I nodded.

"Oh yeah..." She smiled.

"Anyway yeah, you said that you never hated Kyle and that you would be lost without him blah, blah, blah!" I imitated.

"Ha, I can't believe you guys actually fell for that..." Cartman trailed off.

"What?" I said.

"I was lying..." His voice suddenly went very high pitched.

"...Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Erm... Yeah, sure." He shrugged and then changed the subject. "So ass-licker, have you married that 'Oh, I'm so popular' man whore yet?"

"Um... What?" I asked.

"Stan Marsh." He sighed.

"Oh, um, no." I shook my head.

"No?" Cartman questioned.

"Nah... We... Haven't really talked about that yet." I bit my lip.

"...Wow, Jesus, stay away from your relationships. You're never gonna get anywhere if you travel on the Stendy boat!" He laughed.

"Yeah... So are you still with Butters?" I asked.

"Ha! You think I'd still be with that pussy?" Cartman smirked and then his smile faded. "...But yeah, we're still together... SO what's this thing?" He pointed to Hope.

"This is Hope." I smiled.

"Hope? Hope? What sort of a name is that?" He spat.

"...Me and Stan's daughters name." I answered.

"Wow, this is your daughter? Dude... You have a baby with Stan and yet you aren't married... Score!" He winked at Bebe.

"Who do you think I am?" She pulled a face.

"Cartman... You were there when she was born." I pointed out.

"My name's not Cartman." He menaced.

"What... Yeah it is." Bebe laughed.

"No, it's Eric. _Eric_ Cartman, not _Cartman_." He explained.

"But everyone refers to you as Cartman." I frowned.

"Not anymore. We're not in fourth grade and I am now the manager of a big factory, so you must refer to me as Eric." He smiled.

"You're the manager of a factory?" Bebe's eyes widened.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Which factory?" I put my hands on my hips.

"...The cheesy poof factory." He preened.

"You're the manager of the cheesy poof factory?" Hope squealed suddenly.

"Yes I am." Cartman beamed.

"I LOVE THOSE!" She shrieked and started jumping up and down.

"Wow, really? I can give you a tour if you would like?" He smiled at her.

"Wow, what?" I mused. "But you're supposed to be all mean and greedy and 'No _kiddy _this is my cheesy poof factory'!"

"Look Wendy. Any friend of cheesy poofs is a friend of mine. And I don't care how lame that friend may be." He stared at Hope. "If they like cheesy poofs... I like them!"

"...What's the catch?" Bebe droned.

"What?" He laughed.

"The catch? What is it?" I replied.

"I don't need any..." He stopped and his face broke into a wide grin. "Wait a minute... You don't still keep in touch with Kyle do you?"

"Yes." Bebe replied.

"No." I said at the same time and she looked at me.

"What?" She whispered.

"See what he wants first." I muttered.

"Ok, if you can take me to see Kyle Brovlofski. Then I can take your daughter to see the cheesy poof factory." He negotiated. "...VIP."

"Oh My God. Oh My God. OH MY GOD!" Hope shouted. "I'm going to go the cheesy poof factory!"

"I don't think that's..." Bebe started.

"Deal!" I shook his hand.

"Wendy? He's gonna murder him." Bebe hissed.

"Yeah_ so_... Now who do you love the most Hope? Mommy got you tickets to the cheesy poof factory." I gloated and Hope hugged me.

"Great I..." Cartman's phone began to ring. "Ugh It's work... I gotta take this hold on." He began to walk away. "Yes, I am listening, get on with it you uncle fucker!"

"Wow, he's a lot nicer than he was in high school." Bebe watched as he walked away.

"...Bebe he's gay." I pointed out. He was a lot better looking though; he was tanned and his dark hair was no longer covered by the dirty turquoise hat he always wore. He was a lot slimmer and he had a great fashion sense!

"Yeah I know, but is it just me or can you actually see his muscles through that suit he's wearing?" Bebe started twirling her hair around her finger, her step one flirting technique.

"Yes, yes, very nice muscles but..." I was cut off.

"Mommy, I have decided." Hope interrupted. "You had sex with the wrong guy."

"What? Hope don't use that language." I scolded.

"Why couldn't _he_ be my daddy? He owns cheesy poofs. He actually has a job." Hope's eyes widened.

"Well actually he was pretty close-" Bebe giggled.

"Don't even start." I interrupted. "And Hope daddy does have a job."

"Yeah, as some stupid assistant freak." She mumbled.

"Well, I must say Wendy. You're strong, you stay away from all the cute guys. Stan would be proud." Bebe pondered.

"Hey, my boyfriend is cute!" I yelled.

"Oh... Sure." Bebe nodded and I huffed.

"NO I TOLD YOU TO SELL WHEN IT HIT NINETY NINE. NINE NINE. IT'S A NUMBER THAT COMES BEFORE ONE ZERO ZERO!" Cartman yelled down the phone. Everyone in the store seemed to turn and stare.

"Hmm, _sexy_." Bebe sighed.

"Bebe-" I started but Cartman began walking towards us.

"Ugh, right let's go and meet Kyle." He put his phone back in his pocket.

"What, now?" I fretted.

"...Yes now, I just lost two hundred dollars. I'm angry as heck!" He snapped. "It's the perfect time to yell at some Jews, now let's go." He pushed us out of the shop and before I knew it we were riding home in Eric Cartman's expensive sports car...

**Hope you liked it! Please review, excited about writing the next chapter now! Thanks guys! Xxx :)**


	13. Wendy's mistake

**Kyle pov**

"Ok, where's Kyle? Where's Kyle?" Bebe ran into the room. I was playing cards with Red and Stan and was just about to win a game.

"Erm... I'm Kyle." I raised my hand.

"Go hide, go hide now!" She hissed.

"What? Why, I am about to win here!" I huffed.

"Hey, I just ran up a busy street and three flights of stairs to warn you. Now just go hide in the bedroom." She ushered me into Wendy and Stan's room and shut the door.

"Bebe, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Eric... Eric Cartman." She panted. "Eric Cartman is here."

"...WHAT?" I yelled.

"Shh!" She slapped my arm. "He'll hear you."

"Why the fuck is Eric Cartman here?" I whispered.

"Me and Wendy ran into him at the store and he offered Hope a tour of the cheesy poof factory." She explained.

"...The cheesy poof factory?" I questioned.

"No time." She shook her head. "...Wendy agreed but Cartman said he needed something in return. So... She told him that we were still in touch with you..."

"Oh no she didn't." I interrupted.

"Yes and I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen." Bebe defended herself.

"Uh... Wendy betrayed me?" Kyle leant against the door. "She would actually risk her friends life so that her stupid daughter can have some cheesy poofs?"

"...Well it is VIP." Bebe sighed and I glared at her. "But yeah... Totally unreasonable huh?"

"Why would she do this? Why would she call Eric Cartman back to her place so he could fucking slaughter me?" I asked.

"Well... She said something about you taking credit for her apartment or some crap like that." She shrugged.

"Aw shit." I whined. "That was just some stupid argument, she needs to lay off a little. It's not worth murdering a friend over."

"Ok Kyle." Bebe laughed. "I think that's a bit extreme. It's not like he's actually going to kill you."

"KYLE FUCKING BROFLOVSKI." There was a yell from on the other side of the door. "WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE, JEW!"

"...Yeah ok, I take that back." Bebe bit her lip. "Quick, write a will and make sure you leave _me_ all the cash."

"Ugh... Do you know what? I'm going to go out there, I mean how hard can it be?" I mused. "It's only Eric Cartman." I paused after I said that but opened the door. "...Hey Cartman!"

"Hey pussy!" He greeted cheerily. "What's up Jew? Learn anything new today? Like how to brush your hair?" He spat, suddenly changing character.

"Shut your mouth fatass." I sighed. I didn't know why I said that because Cartman wasn't really fat anymore, it actually did look more like muscle. I guess it was a reflex.

"Shut your mouth Jew rat." Cartman snapped. "And besides; 'fatass', is so five years ago."

"...And yet Jew rat isn't?" I mused.

"Well no... Because _you_ are still a Jew rat." He pointed at me. "I am not fat anymore so you can't call me fatass."

"Who's stopping me?" I asked.

"Erm... The manager of the cheesy poof factory." Cartman said, proudly.

"I'm sorry dude but anyone who manages the cheesy poof factory has kind of got that nickname for life." I laughed. He glared at me and then changed the subject.

"So... Stan." He turned to his next victim. "Still full of our self? Knocked anyone else up?"

"No..." Stan droned. "Just the one thanks."

"I hear you still haven't got married. Scared of commitment?" He joked but the room fell silent. No one ever brought up marriage between the six of us. "Ok." He looked confused and then looked at Kenny. "No parka?"

"No I haven't worn that in years." Kenny replied. "Me and Red agreed it made me look like a transsexual."

"Red? That hippy from high school who you had a one night stand with?" Cartman hissed.

"Um... I am here." Red raised her hand.

"Yeah I know." Cartman shrugged. "That's the whole point."

"It wasn't a one night stand." Kenny argued. "We have been going out since junior prom. Well... On and off."

"Oh yeah everything happened at junior prom didn't it." Cartman mocked.

"Yeah..." Stan piped up. "That's when you told us you were gay."

"And that you actually liked all of us." Kenny added.

"And you gave that speech... Oh what was it?" Red thought and then began to imitate Cartman. "'All my life, ever since my first day of elementary school, I have pretended to be someone I'm not...'"

"Wow... Sounds like a load of bullshit to me." Cartman interrupted. "Did you set them up to this Kyle?"

"No... You actually did that." I retorted. "It was the night you kissed Butters."

"Pah!" Cartman exclaimed. "Who the hell is Butters? Sounds like a made up name to me!"

"Cartman... You told us you were still going out with him at the mall." Wendy rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to make out that we're lying."

"It's Eric." Cartman replied. "And I'm going to take off now. Great seeing you all again... Except for you Kyle."

"Woah." I blocked the doorway. "You're still going out with Butters?"

"Yeah, are you still set on that?" Bebe started playing with her hair.

"Um... no." Cartman lied.

"Cartman?" I prodded him.

"Ok fine but you can't talk. You still hang out with these guys, I mean seriously... Who still talks to these losers?" He spat.

"Well... Us." Stan droned, he looked incredibly bored.

"Ah, whatever. None of you own a business." Cartman snapped.

"...You don't own it." Wendy pointed out. "You're just the manager."

"Seriously... You need to lay off. We just met like twenty minutes ago and yet you know everything about me. You're kind of obsessed." Cartman sighed. "What do you do, research me or something?"

"You told us." Wendy and Bebe said together.

"But I'll probably add you as a facebook friend after this if that's ok?" Bebe added.

"Yeah sure, whatever. I'm out of here." Cartman pushed me aside. "Screw you guys I'm going home... To my upstate penthouse apartment with outdoor swimming pool and tennis courts.

"You haven't arranged a date for..." Wendy shouted after him as he walked out the door.

"I'm Cartman, did you actually think I was serious, you whore?" He yelled from the hallway.

"Ugh." Wendy shook her head. "It's Eric actually!" She yelled.

"Whatever bitch, I'll do what I want." I heard him cry and the room fell silent.

"So that's two people from high school who are rich as shit." Stan sighed and everyone turned to look at him.

"Seriously dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? You've been moody all day." Kenny said.

"Nothing, it's just the hangover." He replied and disappeared into his room.

**Hehe! So I didn't know whether you would prefer for me to do longer chapters but take more time over it, or stick to shorter chapters and update faster. Review and tell me please! xx**


	14. Stan's New Job

**Stan pov**

"Ok I'm off." I called as I walked out of the bedroom. It was my first day at work and Wendy had bought be a new suit, tie and brief case. (Where the hell she had got the money from I had no idea!)

"Oh are you leaving now?" Wendy asked from the kitchen area.

"Yeah, I have to be there at nine, sharp." I replied.

"Ok, well here you go." She handed me a bagel.

"Thanks babe, where's Hope?" I took a bite out of the bagel and hope suddenly appeared at my side, it was like she could sense when we needed her... Or she could smell the bagels.

"Are you going to work?" She asked me.

"Yes wish him luck." Wendy said.

"Oh good, eventually I can actually answer the question 'what is your daddy's job' when we are asked it in class." She beamed. "So what do you work as now?"

"Oh I am a recruitment consultant." I smiled.

"...Ok, can I just say you are a swim suit model?" She questioned.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because that's what Maisie's dad does and he seems to have loads of money, everyone wants to be _her_ friend." Hope's eyes were shining.

"Um... Yeah sure, it's the same thing anyway." I lied and then walked out of the door. The quietness of the hall always came as a shock. I walked down the stairs and suddenly smelt burning, I looked around and saw thick black smoke coming from Kyle and Kenny's door. "Shit." I said out loud and instantly ran towards it. "Kenny? Kyle?" I pounded on the door and to my surprise it instantly opened.

"Oh, hey Stan." Kenny smiled as he opened the door.

"Dude, what the fuck? Your apartment is burning." I yelled.

"No it's not, I just left the bacon on for too long." Kenny sighed. "Hey, you want breakfast?" He held up a frying pan with a big black lump in it.

"...No thanks, I'm all set." I replied and took another bite out of the half eaten bagel. "But be careful, seriously you could have burned down your house."

"Um, ok Stan." He imitated and then closed the door in my face. Why did no one take me seriously? I continued on down the stairs and walked the three blocks to my new office. Once I arrived, I walked through the automatic doors and climbed the stairs to the marketing floor. I was glad I finally would be able to have a job, something that could keep my family going, something Wendy could be proud of me for. I opened the door to my office and a woman greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Kitty, I'm guessing you're the new guy here?" She smiled

"Um, yes I'm Stan Marsh." I shook her hand. She was young, with straight blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you Stan. I am Mark's other assistant, so I guess we'll be working together a lot!" She beamed.

"Er... Yeah I guess so." I smiled and she lead me over to a desk.

"This will probably be your desk, but I guess I will leave it up to Mark to show you around." She sat on top of the desk and then jumped off again. "I will go and tell him you are here." She left the room and I looked around the suite. There was a big window across one of the walls, which showed a magnificent view of New York. The wooden desks were placed opposite each other and there were a few arm chairs placed around the room. Each desk had a computer, telephone and Kitty's seemed to have a stack of folders on it. There was a separate room connected to it which I guessed was Mark's office.

"Stan!" I heard Mark's voice and spun around. He had interviewed me the other day and he seemed like a nice guy.

"Hi Mark." I replied.

"It's good to see you and you're here perfect time as well." He smiled.

"Well, I told you I like to be prompt." I replied and he started to laugh hysterically. Seriously, what was it today?

"Yes well, here is your desk, you'll be working opposite Kitty if that's ok?" He asked once he had stopped laughing.

"Oh yes that's fine." I nodded. "Great view by the way."

"Yes, I like to look out there and spot all the men peeing in the alleyways." He winked. "And sometimes even the women!" I looked at him weirdly because now he wasn't laughing. "I'm kidding!"

"Oh right ok!" I laughed.

"I'm not really." He sighed.

"But he is." Kitty smiled.

"Erm..." I said, confused.

"Anyway." He grinned. "Back to work." Once he had left the room Kitty sat back down at her desk and so I did too.

"So um... What do I have to do?" I asked, it sounded like a weird question but no one had actually told me yet.

"Oh, well you can have some of my work." She picked up a massive pile of the folders and passed them to me.

"Wow..." I replied.

"Yeah, sometimes I just don't have time to do it all." She sighed.

"Oh so, what are you doing now?" I questioned.

"...Playing tetris." She admitted.

"Wow, hard work!" I laughed and then I heard Mark's voice again.

"Stan, here are your files for today." He said and dumped a load more folders on my desk. "I need you to arrange them chronologically and then file them into the computer. Make sure you include every detail when you send them off to MN."

"...Um, what's MN?" I asked, I was dazed by the amount of work that was already on my desk. Mark suddenly started to laugh again, even harder than the last time and it lasted about a minute.

"Oh dear, you are a joker aren't you?" He punched me in the arm. "Ah, this office is going to be so much more amusing from now on. He winked at Kitty and then walked off again. I stared down at my desk and then to the blank computer screen.

"Yeah, you should have checked out the office first." Kitty droned as she concentrated on her computer screen. "I would have warned you."

"What? How do you deal with this? Is there this much to do every day?" I asked.

"Well... You got a job as a recruitment consultant, did you _think_ it was going to be much fun?" She was still staring at the computer screen.

"I kinda just went for the only job I could find." I mused, she finally looked at me and then began to search in her bag.

"Here." She passed me a can of beer.

"Oh no, I got drunk at the weekend, I can't do that twice in one week." I shook my head.

"Dude, someone passes you a beer and you think it's gonna make you drunk? What are you, a caterpillar?" She raised her eyebrows.

"...Why a caterpillar?" I replied.

"Well I just heard they have very small brains, don't they?" She shrugged.

"How on earth did you get this job?" I laughed and cracked open the beer.

"Oh trust me you don't want to open that door." She sighed and I thought she was joking but she turned back to her computer. "Aw dammit!" She cried.

"What?" I asked.

"Lost again." She rolled her eyes.

"...Ok." I replied and then turned my computer on to a sign saying 'code not valid'. Man this was going to be a long day...

**Hi, so I got enough reviews telling me to stick to shorter chapters so I am! I feel like I'm losing viewers though because nobody is really reviewing anymore. As much as I enjoy writing this, I did say at the beginning that if it doesn't go well I will stop writing :( So please review to motivate me! Thanks guys! xx**


	15. A Big Step Forward

**Red pov**

"Wendy, what time are you going to the bar tonight?" I called. It was Monday evening and I was dreading having to go into work again. Me and Wendy worked the shift at a rock bar down town and it was always filled with sleezy men who go there after a hard day at work just so they could look up the waitress' skirts.

"Ugh, dammit I forgot about that." Wendy sighed. She had just finished force-feeding Hope her tea and was now giving her ice-cream. "Well... I could stick it out and actually go to work on time." She gave Hope her bowl of ice-cream and sat down in the arm chair. "Or... I could call in sick again and live off my boyfriends new job."

"Oh man!" I cried. "I can't do that!"

"...Sitting right here babe." Kenny droned, he was sitting next to me and reading the paper.

"Yeah I know, that was a heads up." I replied. It wasn't the same with me and Kenny though; Wendy and Stan seemed a lot closer. For starters they lived together, so they shared rent and then they had a child so they both had to contribute to her. They were like a married couple but I would never say that out loud.

"Yeah well... I'm going to go." Wendy decided. "I can't dump everything on Stan. It's not really fair."

"Yeah, it's not really fair." Kenny added and continued to look at the paper so I pulled a face. The door suddenly swung open and Stan walked in.

"Honey, I'm dead!" Stan exclaimed cheerily and then chucked his brief case on the floor. His expression changed and he collapsed on the arm of the chair Wendy was sitting in. She stood up and offered him the seat, then went to wash up the bowl Hope had been licking for the last five minutes.

"What's up?" I asked.

"My job is so... Weird." He announced.

"Wierd?" Wendy echoed.

"Yeah well, it's really difficult as well. I mean, I arrived and five minutes later I had a pile of work to do. Then, my boss asked me to get this lead for the computer from the technician's office and I ended up in the cafes' pantry, where two people were going at it on the loaves of bread!" He exclaimed and we were all silent for a second.

"...Aw, sweetie." Wendy sat down on the arm of the chair and hugged him. "If you really hate the job that much, just quit."

"Really?" He smiled at her.

"...No." She patted him on the head and stood up. "You're gonna have to stick it out because we have a five year old child here who gets through buckets of ice-cream a day and I am not going to use the phrase 'have ten dollars and go buy yourself something pretty' one more time."

"...You could decrease it to five dollars..." He shrugged and Wendy glared at him. "But yeah, I'll stick it out sure."He pulled a face as she walked away and I laughed.

"Right." I stood up. "I better go get ready."

"Ok." Kenny put down the paper at last. I was staying with him at the moment because people were coming to take things out of Marilyn's apartment and there were men trying to move couch's along the hallway at four am, so I couldn't sleep.

"Bye guys, see you later Wendy." I called and we walked out of the door and down to the apartment. Kyle wasn't there when we got in, which was a good thing seeing as when I attempted to get changed, he just happened to smell smoke coming from the our bedroom and had to come in to check it out. "Ok, I'm gonna get changed into my uncomfortable outfit." I told him and began to walk into the bedroom but Kenny grabbed my hand.

"Red?" He whispered and I spun around.

"Yeah, what's up hun?" I replied.

"Um... Do you want to live here... Permanently?" He stuttered.

"What?" I replied.

"Do you want to... Live together?" He asked and I looked into his eyes to check if he was serious.

"Oh! You're joking?" I laughed but he shook his head. "Oh."

"I just thought that, you know, we have been going out for like, seven years now and... I love you." He sighed and a smile crept across my face. "I just..." He trailed off and I kissed him.

"Yes." I smiled.

"What?" Kenny exclaimed.

"I want to live with you!" I laughed and then hugged him. He looked shocked. "You look really scared!"

"I... I thought you'd turn me down!" He smiled.

"What? Why would I do that? You're my boyfriend... I love you too." I squeezed his hand and then he kissed me. I was so happy, this was what I had wanted for so long. I didn't ever know whether me and Kenny were in a real relationship, we'd been on and off all the time, but I knew he was who I wanted to end up with.

"So this is really happening? We're moving in together?" He bit his lip and I nodded vigorously.

"Yep! We're in a relationship!" I laughed and we kissed again, then he pulled away.

"We weren't in a relationship before?" He asked and I smiled, he was so adorable.

"Welcome to life sweetie..." I giggled and then the door opened.

"Hey guys, I..." Bebe called out. "Woah sorry, was I interrupting?"

"No it's fine." I replied, I was too happy to care. "Why are you here though? We always hang out at Wendy's."

"Yeah but Hope's having a tantrum." Bebe rolled her eyes and picked up a doughnut then put it down. "They're filled with calories, Bebe." She whispered to herself.

"...Ok." I changed the subject. "Anyway, we have news."

"You're pregnant?" Bebe exclaimed. "Oh my God, can I be the godmother?"

"...No I'm not pregnant." I assured, seeing Kenny's face. "Me and Kenny are going to live together."

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed. "Really, I didn't know you you were in an actual relationship."

"Apparently!" Kenny laughed.

"So who's apartment are you going to live in?" She asked and it went quiet. That's when I thought about Kyle, if I moved in here, would he have to move out? Or if we lived in my apartment, Kyle would be here alone.

"Er..." Kenny broke the silence. "I don't know."

"...Ok." Bebe said. "Well I seem to have done my job of making things awkward so I'm gonna go now." She smiled and then opened the door to reveal Kyle standing there. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and walked past.

"Hey guys." Kyle checked the mail and then flopped down on the couch. "What's up?" He asked whilst clicking on the telly. I looked at Kenny and he nodded.

"Kyle?" Kenny stepped forward. "Me and Red are going to live together." Kyle turned off the TV and sat up to look at us, it was the look on his face that made the happiness inside me turn to stone. I knew this wasn't going to be easy...

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy sorting out this film. I will try to update as fast as possible though. Please review guys! xxx**


	16. The 'M' Word

**Hi, I'd just like to say, I accept criticism, in fact I work towards the improvements you can give me. But calling my book a 'fail' isn't a very nice message to receive on a Monday morning, so thanks to the person who sent that. If you actually read on, as you were only on chapter seven, you will find out that Kyle's religion kind of went down the drain in the chapter where his parents Skype him. Never the less, I wouldn't mind it if you reviewed saying what you said in nice way, but please don't call my story a fail. Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter... :)**

**Kenny pov**

"Kyle... Kyle?" I asked the blank face in front of me and looked at Red. "Do you think we killed him?" She glared at me and then went to sit down next to him.

"Kyle, it would be really good if you said something, right about now." She sighed.

"...I don't know...I don't know, how this can happen." Kyle shook his head, still staring into space.

"What do you mean?" Red questioned.

"I didn't think you two were in an actual relationship." He replied.

"Erm... Yes and we have been for seven years." She rolled her eyes, did everyone feel this way?

"Look, Kyle... It's up to you where we live. If you want us to live at Red's apartment, we will. Or if you want to move out, you can." I explained.

"What?" He suddenly looked at me and his eyes widened. "You're going to live alone?"

"Um, yeah I thought you'd gathered that." I mused.

"No." He cried. "I mean, before I was shocked but at least I had the upside of getting to walk in on your girlfriend showering every day."

"...Sorry buddy, but I think I would have put an end to that dream anyway." I droned.

"Look Kyle, honey." Red turned to him. "You can take as long as you want to decide ok? We don't have to rush."

"...Ok well, I'm going to take a walk." He stood up and walked over to the door solemnly. "You know, to gather my thoughts and stuff." He paused for a second and then left the apartment without shutting the door.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd take it this hard." Red sighed and I went to sit down beside her.

"Yeah I know, I guess, we have been roommate's for like... Five years." I looked at the ceiling. "Wow has it really been that long?"

"I guess." She replied and looked up at the ceiling too. "Kenny?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How long has that pancake been up there?" She pointed to the piece of mouldy pancake that was stuck to the ceiling.

"...About five years." I sighed. "No wait... I think it was here when I moved in."

"Man." She giggled. "I'm going to have to teach you how to clean when I move in." She stood up and began to walk over to the bedroom. "Or when you move in with me." She disappeared into the bedroom and I decided to go up to Stan's, I could ask him what to do. I opened the door of their apartment and was immediately greeted by Wendy who ran and put her hand over my mouth.

"Shh!" She urged. "We eventually got Hope off to bed."

"...Ok." I whispered and then decided to come straight out with it. "Me and Red are going to live together."

"WHAT?" Wendy shrieked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Shh." I put my hand over her mouth as a joke and she slapped it away but smiled.

"Are you serious?" She mumbled. "I didn't even know you guys were in a proper relationship."

"...We are." I sighed, this was getting annoying now. Didn't anyone take notice of us? "We have been for seven years."

"Really?" She asked. "I thought you guys had sex with other people."

"...That was one time, and technically, we had broken up for a few hours so..." I stalled. "But we still shouldn't talk about it with Red." I added.

"Haven't told her yet?" She guessed.

"Nope." I replied and she nodded then lightly punched my arm. Sometimes, it was easier being friends with girls than guys, they actually listened to your problems.

"Hey guys." Red walked into the apartment. "Wendy, you're still not dressed?"

"Er... No, I spent half an hour dealing with Hope." She pointed to Hope's bedroom. "But I heard about your news. Congratulations!" Wendy hugged her, and then held her at arm's length. "I didn't know you guys were serious about each other."

"That's the same thing Wendy." I growled. "Just differently worded."

"Yeah, where did you guys get this interpretation from?" Red asked.

"Oh I don't know..." Wendy trailed off as I pinched her shoulder. "Anyway." She walked back towards her bedroom. "I need to get changed."

"Hey... Again!" Bebe called as she also entered the apartment. She seemed surprisingly cheerful.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh well, I might be transferring jobs." She smiled and helped herself to a coke from the fridge; a habit we all maintained.

"What? How? We just spoke to you twenty minutes ago!" Red laughed.

"Yes, and in that twenty minutes I received a phone call from Oakmaston Elementary to say that they wanted to hire me to teach the kindergarten class there." She beamed.

"How?" I frowned.

"Apparently I'm a great teacher and a lot of parents want to recommend me." She smiled.

"Or they want to get rid of her..." I whispered to Red and she nodded.

"Bebe, how can this happen, you're a crap teach..." Red cut off. "I mean, I thought you hated kindergarten."

"Yeah I hate the kindergarten at _my_ school, but this new school is going to be so much better behaved. It's that big one on the lower east side, near that café we met those cute guys at that one time." Her eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah..." Red trailed off when she saw my face. "I mean, nah, I don't remember." Bebe shrugged and then Wendy came out of the bedroom.

"Hey Wendy, I got a new job!" Bebe beamed.

"What? Really?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's at a better school, one where the kids won't burp the alphabet and draw erotic images on the wall in wax crayon." She sighed.

"But you're a shit teacher!" She cried. "I mean, erotic images seriously?"

"Oh yeah, partly my fault, this kid picked up my copy of 'Busty Ladies'." She nodded.

"What were you doing with... Do you know what? Doesn't matter!" Wendy smiled. "So where's the school?"

"Um, Oakmaston Elementary." She said.

"Oh My God, seriously? That's Hope's elementary school! You will be teaching her!" Wendy cried.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Ah, this is such a cool day, you have a new job, Red and Kenny are moving in together!" Wendy laughed.

"What?" Stan appeared in the doorway of Hope's bedroom. "You guys are moving in together?"

"Yep." Red smiled.

"Oh that's awesome, I didn't know you guys were in an actual-" He began.

"Don't say it." I interrupted.

"...Relationship." He finished and me and Red glared at him.

"Ok, where have you guys all got this from? Why would you think me and Red weren't in 'actual relationship'?" I asked.

"Because..." Wendy started but I put my finger over my lips.

"Don't finish that sentence!" I yelled.

"Yeah, it's not like you guys are a particularly hot couple! You have been going out longer than us, you have a fucking kid and yet you're still not _married_!" Red exclaimed and then there was a very long silence, because someone had mentioned the 'M' word. That reminded me of the time when we were all in third grade and we pretended our parents had molested us. But I didn't have time to think about that, because the tension was so high in this room, Bebe could probably cut it with her fingernails.

"...Bebe reads 'Busty Ladies'." I broke the silence and everything returned to normal...

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review pleeeeeeeeease! xxxxx :P**


	17. Second Thoughts

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated recently, I've had exams all week! :( Enjoy anyways!...**

**Wendy pov**

"Seriously dude." I yelled at the thirty-fifth guy tonight. "Do you have anywhere else you can look? We both have boyfriends and they'd kick your ass!" Me and Red were working our shifts at the bar and as always it was packed full of sleazy, drunk old men. I had to cope with yelling at people, breaking up fights _and_ carrying around a tray full of crystal glasses. Seriously, why do they have to be glass? Nobody would notice if you served their drink in an old shoe, they were all too hypnotised by the waitress' to care.

"Ok, two more hours to go." Red sighed, leaning over from the other side of the bar. She was pouring about twenty vodka shots out into glasses.

"Wow, who ordered those?" I asked.

"...Me." She downed a glass. "It's the only way to stay alive!" She then skated out of the bar gate and over to a table of younger looking men who immediately began chatting her up. That was another thing about the bar, we now had to wear roller blades with lights on the bottom, an even better way to capture the attention of customers.

"Waitress?" A woman called from one of the tables in the corner and I skated over to her.

"Yes?" I sighed, getting out my notebook.

"...Are you straight?" She giggled and I could smell the alcohol on her breath. She was with three other women, one of which looked un-conscious and was drooling onto her friends lap.

"Yes." I droned.

"Oh... Then we'll have four beers." She shouted.

"Ok." I nodded and then began to skate away.

"And I will pay two hundred bucks for a kiss!" She yelled after me and I spun around.

"...I'm sorry; we don't sell those after ten O' clock." I replied and then skated back over to the bar. I slumped down on the stool and watched the band that was playing on the stage.

"Hey, having a rough night?" I heard a voice from behind me and turned to see Dylan standing on the other side of the bar. He was one of the waiters here and didn't usually get much service until after midnight, when the guys got really drunk.

"Every night's a rough night!" I smiled and he popped open a beer then offered it to me. "Thanks."

"So, you decided to come in the end? Red told me you almost called in sick." He said.

"Yeah well, I kinda wished I had now." I sighed. "I hate this shift."

"Yeah, so do I, but you know... You get free beer!" He smiled and held up his bottle.

"Mmm." I mumbled. "So, how's it going with you?" I turned to face him properly. "Last time I was here you said you'd found a girlfriend."

"Yep, not anymore!" He laughed.

"Oh, didn't work out?" I sighed and took a sip of beer.

"Nah, it never does, I don't know what it is. I just can't seem to find the right girl." Dylan shrugged.

"You'll find someone, you're only twenty four, give it time!" I mused and began to pick the sticker off the bottle.

"Twenty five." He corrected.

"Oh, well that's the same thing." I smiled. "Everything just goes too fast for me."

"Yeah, I know. It's like, one second you're a little kid, getting stressed out about video games and eating too much chocolate. Then the next second you're... Here and everything's this big, dramatic movie." He sighed.

"Oh I don't know, my childhood was pretty dramatic!" I bit my lip, it hurt to think of home.

"Oh, where'd you grow up?" He asked.

"South Park, Colorado." I nodded. "It was a pretty crazy place!"

"South Park? Is that the place which always used to be on the news? Every day I would get in from school and there would be some TV broadcast on about how that town was ripped apart by gingers or Muslims or that fat kid who had tourettes and a talking hand."

"Mmm." I replied, replaying the memories in my head. "Yeah, that's the place."

"And that Christmas programme, that aired every year with the singing piece of faeces and the Jew with the green hat." He frowned.

"Mr. Hankey?" I nodded. "Yeah, this boy called Kyle told us about him one day, it was like his imaginary friend and we were all so gullible to believe him, we used to play all these games and make up stories about how he saved the day. When we got older though, we zoned it out, Mr, Hankey just disappeared into nowhere... We had bigger concerns." I sighed. "I turned all political and became interested in musical theatre. Me and this kid; Brydan would always be the stars of the school play. Stan would worry about football and trying to fit in, then he got worried that he was becoming too old and that all his friends were zoning him out because he didn't like the same music they did, that it sounded like shit. Bebe became bitchy and we didn't hang out as much. Kenny wouldn't really speak and only cared about girls giving him BJ's. Red, never really, did anything, she took a back seat and only spoke when people needed her and Kyle and Cartman just kept... Fighting." I looked up and saw that Dylan looked insanely confused. He nodded slowly as if trying to take everything in.

"Wow, well that's more interesting than my childhood!" He grinned.

"Sorry, I just, miss home sometimes." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I left all my family back in Texas. I had a fall-out with my parents a few years back, just packed my bags and left." He explained.

"So... You didn't move here with anyone?" I asked.

"No, I just got on the plane and flew to New York. That's probably why I work here, I used to be a lawyer, when I came out of college, I had it all handed to me. So I had the money from that to buy myself a place and now I live on my own." He nodded and I took a final chug of my beer, then threw the empty bottle in the bin.

"Wow, I couldn't do that. I moved here with my friends and Stan and Hope." I said. "I already had a family sorted really."

"...It's weird." He piped up.

"What?" I asked.

"How, you're like, twenty two and you already have your life planned out." He mused. "You have a daughter and someone you want to spend your life with. There's some people who aren't even out of college by that age!"

"Yeah well... It's not the way I wanted it to be." I sighed. "I wanted to be president when I was younger, or on Broadway. I worked so hard at my lessons and social life, then high school hit and it all fell apart."

"Yeah but, now that is happened, do you still regret it? Would you change it if you could?" He asked and I paused.

"I..." I hesitated. "When Stan and I first got together I thought we'd be together forever. When I gave birth to Hope I thought she was the best thing that ever happened to me. When I moved away from South Park I thought things would change, get better, that life would actually go somewhere... Now though, I'm not so sure..."

**Hope you enjoyed it, review please! xx :)**


	18. Hope's Secret

**Bebe pov**

It was Tuesday morning and I was already running late for my new job. Why I thought that the perfect outfit would make any difference I had no idea; they were kids, they had no fashion sense, what so ever! I was now running up the street to Oakmanor school, I had offered to drop Hope off with me but Wendy had said it wouldn't be a good idea, probably because of this.

"Hi." I panted as I entered the school gates and saw an old man standing with a lawnmower. "I am Bebe Stevens, the new kindergarten teacher here."

"...What's it short for?" He growled.

"What?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Your name, what's it short for?" The man droned.

"Um... Nothing, it's just _Bebe_." I shook my head and he laughed then walked off. Ok, this was weird. I entered to school building and was immediately greeted by crowds of children, hanging up their coats and walking to class. It wasn't like my old school, where they would be running around and shouting rude words to each other. It was very polite and the girls would curtsey to the boys when talking about math or evolution. I overheard a group of girls talking about the new equestrian themed clothing that was a hit in Calafornia and knew I was going to like this school!

"Hello, Miss. Stevens?" I heard a female voice from behind me and saw the principal, Mrs. Lakefield, standing there.

"Oh, hi." I beamed. "You must be the principal?"

"Yes." She held out her hand and I shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She nodded and then paused. "Well, follow me this way, I will show you where kindergarten is." I nodded and then followed her through a few corridors. There were a couple of students walking up and down the hallways and when they saw Mrs. Lakefield they stopped and said 'nice to see you Mrs. Lakefield' or 'good day Miss'. We eventually arrived at the end of a hallway where there was a single classroom, secluded from the rest of the school. "This is where you will work. The canteen is straight up the left hand staircase, the children eat at midday. Recess starts at ten fifteen but you will be reminded by the school bell. You will need to assign a student to be the fish monitor and it is their job to feed the class fish; Princess. The students work books are in their trays and it is pretty much up to you what they do in lessons, after all, it is only kindergarten. Anything else you need, come and ask me in my office."

"Um... Ok." I started but she had already walked off back down the corridor. I walked into the classroom and looked around; there was a wooden desk at the front of the room and then single desks lined up in rows facing the front. It didn't look like a kindergarten classroom but I didn't have time to think anymore because the school bell had gone and kids were entering the classroom. They immediately sat down at their desks and they stared at me intently. "Ok... Hi, my name is Mrs. Stevens and I'm going to be your new teacher."The blank faces stared back at me and I gulped, I saw Hope at the back of the room and smiled at her. "Right... So, I would like to get to know you all a little bit so let's push the desks out of the way and put our chairs in the circle."

"Miss?" A little girl put her hand up.

"Yes?" I nodded, glad someone was responding to me.

"Miss. Madeline said we are not allowed to move the desks." She piped up.

"Who's Miss. Madeline?" I asked.

"Our last teacher." A boy put his hand up.

"She told us the desks had to stay put." Another girl put up her hand.

"Ok, well, _I_ am your teacher now and you don't have to put up your hand every time you want to speak." I explained and they all gasped. "What? What did I do?" I panicked and another boy put his hand up.

"We never shout out." He shook his head.

"And we must always put our hand in the air if we want to speak." Another child said.

"Otherwise it's rude!" Hope called from the back, waving her hand in the air.

"Oh so you're all those types of kids huh?" I muttered. "Anyway, move the desks, chop chop." They all began to move the tables to the side of the room and arranged their chairs in a neat circle. They automatically sat boy, girl, boy, girl and I frowned. "You can sit by who you like." I sighed and they all shook their heads.

"No, we have to stay in the correct order, there is a time and a place for chatting and that is recess." A girl put her hand up.

"...Ok, as you like." I raised my eyebrows and pulled up a chair so I was part of the circle. "Right, one at a time, I want you to get up and walk into the middle. Tell me your name and three things about you." There was a long pause and eventually the girl who had spoken first got up and walked into the middle of the circle.

"My name is Dorothy." She curtseyed. "And I enjoy horseback riding and cooking. I find equations very easy." She nodded and then went to sit down.

"...Ok Dorothy, it's nice to meet you." I smiled and a boy entered the circle.

"I am Ivan. I am five years old, I have a cat called Precious and my little sister irritates me so very much." He bowed and then sat down.

"Oh... Ok, thank you Ivan." I nodded and another girl entered the circle, she had sleek blonde hair down to her waist and was wearing designer clothes. She walked perfectly in sparkly pink heels and carried a pink handbag on her arm.

"I am Maisie Rose Kimberly Sapphire Parkinson." She beamed and flicked her hair back, I saw Hope roll her eyes and slump down into her chair. "I have six ponies and ride them all every day. My mother is a model for Gucci and my father works in LA as a swimsuit model. My house has six floors, one of which belongs _entirely _to me. I attend drama classes, singing classes, leadership classes, tap dance classes, ballet dance classes, disco dance classes, street dance classes, contemporary dance classes..." She spoke with a posh, slight British accent but I cut her off.

"Ok, I said three things Maisie." I interrupted and she gave me a look but then sat down. Hope shrugged and then stood up.

"My name is Hope, I live in a two bed roomed apartment with my parents who are _not _married, my mum is a waitress and my dad hardly has a job. I don't get allowance and I was an accident." She sighed and then sat back down in her chair, followed by the laughs from other students. I felt sorry for her.

"Ok children, that's enough. Everyone is special in their own way." I quoted the song we sang in fourth grade.

"Miss. Stevens?" Maisie raised her hand and her handbag slipped down her arm. "We normally have show and tell on a Tuesday morning and so I brought in my designer ballet shoes, made from pure satin and lace, imported from the Mediterranean islands." Every kid in the room looked excited but Hope.

"Maisie?" Hope sighed. "You do show and tell every week. Every week, we have to watch your boring presentation on your collection of horse riding medals or one million pound dog collar you force your corgi to wear. Give someone else a turn."

"I want to see her presentation." A boy turned to Hope.

"Yeah and me." Dorothy argued and Hope sighed. I saw Maisie smile and flick her hair back.

"It's _three_ corgi's, Hope." Maisie turned to face her. "And what would you present for show and tell? Maybe some pictures of the strip club where your mother works as a slut. Or the briefcase full of cash your dad earns, oh no wait. He doesn't!" She laughed and so did the rest of the class.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Quit it princess, Hope's mum is not a slut."

"Oh yeah, and how would you know?" Maisie raised her eyebrows and that was when I remembered that I wasn't supposed to know Hope. It was strict rules by Mrs. Lakefield that none of the students were allowed to know that I was related to Hope.

"I... Don't, but it's just not a very nice thing to say." I snapped and Hope bit her lip. The school bell eventually broke the silence. "Ok everyone off the recess and when we come back we will put the desks back to how they were before." They all left except for Hope who lingered by my desk. "Are you alright babe?" I asked her once they had all disappeared. "I never knew the other kids gave you such a hard time."

"Oh I'm used to it." She sat down on my chair. "This is what I was born to be, something people could just laugh at. Kyle always told me, my extent is just two bottles of vodka and a very old condom." She sighed and I shook my head. No one would think she was five, she was so mature. Mind you, so were the people in her class.

"Hope, that's not true, Wendy loves you. You don't know how glad she is that Stan and her got drunk that night now!" I sighed and then knelt down by where she was sitting. "Don't listen to the others, especially that spoilt brat; Maisie, you are way better than any of them, and if I could tell them that I would... But I don't want to go back to my old job, I will earn so much more money working here. So I can buy you lots of pretty things with it!" I smiled and Hope looked at me. "Tell you what, at the weekend, we'll go shopping and buy you lots of designer stuff so you can beat Maisie! Then you can wear it to school and show everyone that you are better than her."

"You can't do that! Mummy never lets me have designer stuff." Hope sighed.

"We won't tell her." I winked and she hugged me. "Now run along to recess and have fun!" I laughed and she began to walk away.

"Thank you auntie Bebe." Hope turned in the doorway.

"No problem babe!" I smiled and she walked off. I sat down at my desk and put my head in my hands, this school was weird... Very weird.

**Hey, long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, review please! Xxx**


	19. London Calling!

**Stan pov**

"Hey Kitty." I smiled as I entered the office, I hadn't slept all night and I felt like I was going to faint, but was holding up.

"Hi Stanny!" She replied in a sweet voice. I gave her a weird look without realising it. "Oh sorry, do you not like that?"

"Erm... No it's fine." I shook my head and sat down at my desk. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Oh... Since... Early, whatever." She checked her nails and then changed the subject. "So, you look tired, were you partying?"

"No, I just didn't sleep, I was thinking about all the brilliant work there is to do!" I joked and then Mark walked in.

"Hey Staniel!" Mark called as he entered, what was it with my name?

"Oh hi... Markiteer!" I smiled and he burst out laughing. He leant on the desk for about two minutes whilst he had a laughing fit and when he eventually stopped I saw he was crying from laughter.

"Oh Stanton, that was such a good one! I better go and check my stitches, but first, here is your work for today." He threw a massive pile of folders on my desk.

"Oh, with all the other files I have left over from yesterday, this looks like it's going to be an excellent morning." I sighed and Mark burst out laughing again, then walked out of the office. I could still hear his gleeful sobs from in the hallway. I sorted through all the files and Kitty looked at me, she was eating a lollipop, which I thought was a bit weird for an adult. She clearly knew what I was thinking because she took it out of her mouth.

"It's vodka flavoured." She nodded and began to suck it again.

"Oh... Do they even make those?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, this guy from my building sells them." She sighed, matter-of-factly and stared back at her computer screen.

"Wow, your building sounds like a blast!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, well, along with the drug dealers downstairs, mugger opposite me and the old pervert who releases a lot of his sexual tension in his non-sound proofed apartment above me." She droned, still looking at her computer screen.

"...Tetris?" I guessed.

"Level thirty two." She nodded and I smiled. I looked through all of the files that had been dumped on my desk, everything looked pretty boring. I found the list of phone numbers I had to call to try and sell un-licensed products to companies all over the world. There was a different coloured file at the bottom and I opened it. It was full of multicoloured tissue paper and I rooted through it until I found an envelope. I looked at Kitty who was concentrating on the screen and opened it. Inside there was a photograph, I studied it carefully and noticed Mark was standing in a bar. There was another woman standing in the picture next to Mark, I looked closer and realised it was actually a girl, who looked about fourteen years old. She was wearing leather underwear and heels and had her tongue in Mark's ear. I flipped the picture over and read the caption; 'Me and Kitty, 2006'. I gasped and looked at Kitty, who had not noticed what I was looking at.

"Erm... Kitty?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied still concentrating at the screen.

"...Doesn't matter." I changed my mind, folded the picture and put it in my pants pocket. I pushed the image out of my head and looked through the phone numbers. The first on the list was an international number in London. I picked up the phone and dialled, after a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice on the end of the line greeted. It sounded like a male voice that had not properly broken yet.

"Hi, my name is Stan Marsh and I am calling to ask if you would like..." I began.

"Wait what?" The voice asked.

"No, hold on don't hang up yet, just let me tell you what I have to, then you can hang up." I droned, I couldn't be bothered anymore.

"No..." The voice whispered. "What did you say your name was?"

"Stan Marsh." I replied.

"Stan Marsh? From South Park, Colorado?" The man asked.

"Oh crap." I sighed. "Look officer, I did _not_ steal that woman's tampons, it was my daughter she's very interested in..."

"Gah this is too much pressure!" The voice exclaimed.

"...Hold on... What?" My ears pricked up. "What did you say?"

"I said it's too much pressure!" The person squealed. "I need coffee!" I heard him rustle around. "Kelly, get in here." I heard him shout and then thank her. I listened to him slurping his coffee for about a minute and then decided I should speak.

"Tweek?" I asked. "Tweek... Tweak?"

"Gah! It is you!" Tweek exclaimed. "Stan Marsh."

"Oh My... How are you?" I cried and Kitty looked up from the screen.

"Wow, your first call and you get on this well. You're going to be great in this firm." She sighed. "When I got my first caller, I ended up tracking him down and hitting him over the head with a pole." I stared at her blankly for a few seconds and then shook it off.

"I'm g... g... great!" He stuttered. "More coffee Kelly, more!"

"Still on the coffee huh?" I asked.

"Yeah well, it mellows me out. I'm pretty sure I'm going to die soon!" He joked.

"So... I saw Craig the other day." I told him.

"...Who's Craig?" He asked.

"Craig Tucker?" I hinted. "South Park elementary, middle and high school? Your ex-boyfriend? Blue hat, kind of boring?"

"Oh yeah, I totally remember him." Tweek replied.

"Yeah, he's working in LA now." I explained.

"Mmm, I'm working in London." Tweek said.

"He has a boyfriend." I continued.

"I have a girlfriend." He argued, wait what?

"A girlfriend?" I asked. "But your gay."

"No I'm bi." He continued and there was a long silence. "Oh dear, tunnel."

"What? You're in an office, you have your assistant bringing you coffee." I yelled.

"Oh yeah! Huh... I'll call you back at some point... Whatever!" He finished and the phone line went dead. I held it to my ear for a bit longer and Kitty put another lollipop in your mouth.

"Got rejected?" She asked and I shrugged. "This will take your mind off it." She pulled another can of beer out of the bag.

"Do you... Produce them?" I asked.

"The guy doesn't just sell lollies; I get them for half the price and with my looks... Sometimes nothing at all!" She smiled and flipped her hair. She then looked back at the computer screen and I cracked open the beer. There was something weird about that woman... But I didn't know what...

**Oh the tension! TWEEK IS BACK GUYS! Review please xxx**


	20. A Long Story

**Kyle pov**

It had been twenty four hours since I 'went out for a walk' and no one had bothered to call to see if I was ok. Although I had left my phone in the apartment so I didn't know. I was sodden, my clothes were damp and my hat was dripping. Nothing was the same anymore; Stan and Wendy were living together, they had a kid, had a life. Bebe had this big new job and was earning dollars by the second. Kenny and Red were moving in together, soon everyone would be married, with children in their big house in Kentucky where little Daisy and Kenny Jr. Would be riding their scooters along with Hope and her future siblings. They would probably live next door to each other, Bebe would be with a guy, maybe back with Clyde and they would be living in the village with all the cash and little blonde toddler who won millions in pageants. The five of them would be so happy, achieving their dream life, walking their children to school, playing football with them, chasing them around their massive back gardens. Yet where would I be? Would I be living in Stan's attic, having eventually quit the job I hated? Maybe I would be in a totally different town, state, country. Or working with Cartman in his cheesy poof factory where he was the boss because it was the only job I could get... No I would never resort to that!

But what was going to happen now? Clearly everyone was moving forward, clearly everyone was ready to start their real life and I wasn't even close, I was still at the starting line. Kenny would move out and I would be alone in the apartment, Stan and Wendy probably won't even let me up to theirs because their daughter would be having tantrums round the clock. I might have to live at my office, I might not be able to afford rent alone, what, without Kenny's welfare payments...

It used to be us four; Me, Stan, Kenny and Cartman. We've known each other since we were in nappies, we were that close. We went to Kindergarten together and that sealed our friendship, got us into all kinds of trouble! We put a kid in Juvenile court because we set a teacher on fire! First and second grade were fun too and so was everything up to high school. I felt a little bit left out when Wendy started school; she came to South Park the summer before third grade. She had been attending a private school in Denver and I didn't know why she had moved. When she started school though, the guys were all over her, everyone wanted to make an impact on the smart, pretty, mysterious new girl. Even Cartman fell for her! But of course, Stan got her, who wouldn't want the handsome, popular, funny kid who was star quarterback? Was there anyone who would want a ginger Jewish kid who doubted his existence?

From then on, Stan's life revolved around Wendy but at the same time he was still great friends with us, the things we got up to, adventures and games we played. Most of it had been in our head, though it seemed very real to us! But it was when high school hit that everything changed; My parents got divorced, Cartman wasn't the same, he cared more about his work and then turned gay. Kenny was suddenly the rich kid and concentrated on banging all the students he could get through Stan was so focused on fitting in and juggling his school work, physical activity, friends and girlfriend that he was constantly depressed. I moved to LA for a few months and then when I got back life was not the same. Then my best friend got Wendy pregnant and they had a kid. Then I ended up here, seven years later and if someone asked me how, I could not tell them.

I had always thought me and Stan were best friends, Kenny was something on the side and he had known Cartman the longest. He always sat by Cartman on the bus and went with him if we got into partners, just like me and Stan. Now though, I didn't know if I could even talk to him... He was so wrapped up in his new life he never seemed to notice how depressed I was. Red had never come into anything, I didn't even know she had ever spoke to Kenny until prom. I thought she was just his back up date, someone he would screw then add to the pile... Obviously not...

I looked up and realised I was standing outside our building and decided I should probably go home. I climbed the stairs slowly and met Wendy on the second floor. She was holding a trash bag but put it down when she saw me.

"Oh... Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?" She asked sympathetically and sat down on the step.

"Ok... Well not ok." I sighed. "It's just... Weird you know?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I understand. You probably think I don't because I have a roommate and 'everything's perfect for me'." She rolled her eyes and I looked at her.

"But... It is isn't it?" I frowned.

"Well... I guess on some level." She shrugged. "But..."

"What?" I asked.

"...Do you ever feel like... Life isn't going anywhere?" She questioned and looked at the floor.

"No... I feel like life goes too fast." I mused. "But, I get where you're coming from. You don't think you and Stan are doing anything about your relationship."

"Well... It's not like I want to get married right away. I just want to know we are headed somewhere, every time I bring it up he changes the subject." She cried. "And... Hearing all this stuff about Red and Kenny just, makes me realise that, I am going nowhere." It hurt when she mentioned Red and Kenny and I think she realised by the look on my face. "I'm sorry. I know how tough this is on you, Kenny living with Red." She sighed. "Everything's changing huh?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "And I knew it all would someday but... I wasn't ready for it now. I'm twenty three for God's sake. And I know sometimes you feel like you're in a deadened relationship but at least you have one! I have nothing, no one, I'm not moving anywhere either!"

"...Kyle, you're not alone." She looked at me and stared into my eyes. "You have me and Stan and Kenny and Red and Bebe. We all love you and are here for you... I promise." She vowed. "And I know sometimes it can be scary, me and Stan and Red and Kenny but it's been..." She stopped to think. "...Fifteen years since me and Stan started going out." She looked shocked. "Has it been that long?"

"I guess so..." I said and she gulped. I put my arm around her, then wrapped her in a hug. "Everything will work out eventually..." I confided and she nodded but I knew we both weren't sure...


	21. Out Of Control

**Wendy pov**

I flopped down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I was so tired and had to work again tonight. I didn't know why, but life was at its hardest right now, maybe harder than when I was pregnant with Hope, and that was very hard; what with the sickness and the stress of being kicked out and worrying about labour and what people thought of me. I probably would have fallen asleep, but the door burst open and I felt Hope's arms suddenly around me. Bebe had agreed to bring her home which was a relief.

"Hey Wendy." Bebe called and dumped her bag on the chair. "Hey Hope, do you want to go and get changed?"

"Sure." Hope smiled and ran off to her room.

"Wendy I need to talk you." Bebe sat down next to me.

"Oh... Now? Because I am really tired." I whined.

"Yes." She demanded a little too harshly. "Do you ever... Talk to your daughter?"

"No... I thought she was just a random object in the room that I never notice at all." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Wendy this isn't funny." She snapped. "Hope's classmates are... Mean."

"What? Bebe that's ridiculous, it's a private school. The students there are all like... Buisness people in the making, their families are millionaires!" I laughed half-heartedly.

"What?" She asked.

"It's a private school Bebe." I sighed.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah it costs like... Thousands of dollars a year!" I opened a magazine.

"How are you affording that?" Bebe cried.

"My parents are paying. I didn't turn out the way they wanted so they're trying to get their granddaughter to become president instead." I shrugged and then I brightened up when I saw the shoe page.

"Well... Ok, that's not important." She changed the subject. "There's this girl in Hope's class... Maisie and she is kind of... Bullying your daughter."

"Oh, Maisie Parkinson? Yeah, you can't do anything about her." I sighed. "Hey do you think these heels would go with that dress I bought the other day? You know, the black one with the bow..."

"NO WENDY, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DRESS, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SHOES, I _CARE_ ABOUT HOPE!" She yelled. She snatched the magazine away from me and it ripped in two. "This is important." She calmed down a bit.

"...Ok, what?" I snapped.

"What do you mean 'you can't do anything about her'?" She asked.

"Bebe, she's rich as shit, her parents earn billions, she gets what she wants!" I laughed and Bebe glared at me.

"Yeah I figured that." She rolled her eyes. "Did you know she is horrible to your daughter?"

"...She may have mentioned it once..." I frowned. "I mean, she talks about Maisie all the time, she wants to be like her so bad!"

"Well, everyone does! She's like, extremely popular and blonde and pretty and she has everyone hypnotised under her bitchy persona." Bebe explained.

"So kind of like you in high school then?" I giggled and Bebe stood up.

"It's not funny Wendy." Bebe hissed. "Your daughter is depressed and lonely. She doesn't think she's wanted, thinks you don't love her and yet you can't take one second out of your 'busy' life to talk to her? She doesn't trust you Wendy, it's obvious you don't care. Hope is being bullied by every kid in her class and you don't have the time to talk about it? You'd rather look at shoes? Seriously, when are you going to grow up and start being a mother? Yeah I know, you had a baby too early and it was always going to be hard for you but it was your fault and you need to take responsibility."

"You think I don't care?" I whispered and tears began pouring down my face. "Bebe, you don't know the half of it." I stood up and began to yell. "Who are you to tell me how to raise my child? You think you know how to do it? Your life is perfect, you were popular in high school, you had the perfect school life, you have an amazing job and can get any guy you want. Your life is perfect, you have no left over stretch marks or bills to pay that are overdue by six months. Trust me Bebe, if you knew what it was like, you would be laughing the other side of your face."

"You think I'm laughing?" Bebe snapped. "I actually care, Wendy, you think I have no problems? I have just as many as you. All I wanted was to have a serious conversation with this child's mother about the way that their life is hell because of everything you have made it to be."

"YOU THINK THAT WAS MY FAULT? YOU THINK I WANTED THIS? I HAD DREAMS TOO BEBE." I screamed and then stormed out of the apartment. I ran down the stairs and then down the street. I didn't know where I was going, I should have stopped at Kyle's but he was probably talking with Kenny and Red. I could go to Stan's office, he had told me where it was but I didn't feel like seeing him right now. It wouldn't make much difference anyway, I hardly ever saw him anymore. I kept on running until I found myself standing outside the bar. I walked in and made my way up to the counter. There was no one here apart from a woman at the other end of the bar, she was reading a book and didn't seem to notice me. Dylan walked out from the kitchen area and looked surprised to see me.

"Wendy? What are you doing here? You're never early for a shift!" He joked and then he saw that I was upset. "Oh... What happened?" He asked and pulled a chair up on the other side of the bar.

"...Fight." I muttered.

"With Stan?" He asked and began making a drink.

"No... My friend but me and Stan aren't on great terms at the moment either... Though he doesn't know that." I mumbled.

"Oh, life's not going well huh?" He smiled and I shook my head.

"It might sound weird but I came here to get away from it all." I sighed.

"Nah, that's the reason why most people come here." He laughed and I smiled. He put a mug down on the counter and I saw that he had made me hot cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows.

"...Thank you." I smiled and I saw the lady look up from her book. I smiled at her and she began to read again. "So why are you here so early?"

"Oh it's normal, I usually work here midday to midnight now." He sighed.

"Really? How do you survive?" I joked.

"Well... I need the money." He shrugged. "Plus... You know, I get free beer when no one is looking!"

"I guess!" I giggled and I saw the woman stand up. She walked around the bar and got a soda out of the fridge. "Erm... I don't think you're supposed to go back there." I told her.

"Oh no, this is my girlfriend Tilly. I told her she could do that!" Dylan laughed.

"Oh well, I'm not actually working so it's his call!" I smiled. "So, you're Dylan's girlfriend?" I asked and then winked at Dylan as if to tell him he scored.

"Yes... And you are?" She bit her lip.

"Oh sorry, I am Wendy, I work here in the evening." I nodded.

"Mmm." She mumbled and slid her arm around Dylan's waist, she was probably paranoid about me so I gave her a heads up.

"Um, I was just talking to Dylan about my boyfriend... Stan." I reassured her and then mentally face-palmed myself. Score Wendy!

"Oh, that's... Nice..." She trailed off and I nodded. I finished off my hot chocolate and then decided I couldn't take anymore.

"Ok so I'm going to take off." I piped up. "I'll leave you two... To it." I bit my lip, I needed to get out of here! "Bye guys." I stood up and left. It was raining outside but I didn't want to go home yet. I guess I could go to Stan's office I mean, I didn't have to see him did I? Just have a look around. I turned a corner and saw his building, which was weird because I swear it was on a different street. I began to run towards it as the rain pelted down harder. I ran for about a minute and then stopped; wow, it was further away than I thought. I kept running and the rain got harder, I became drenched and the building seemed to be moving further away. What was going on? I looked up and saw Stan in the top window, he was banging his fists on the glass and trying to tell me something.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "WHAT IS IT?" But I couldn't hear him. I continued to run but I was going nowhere, I began to scream and yell Stan's name but the building was moving further away, carrying Stan with it. People were beginning to stare at me but I didn't care; my boyfriend was slipping away from me, my life was disappearing out of sight, further and further away and I was screaming and screaming until everything just went black...

**:( Review please guys! Who's point of view do you want it form next because I don't know how to choose! xxx**


	22. Kyle's decision

**Red pov**

"Kenny babe, I know this is your apartment and I am being a stick up your ass but you really need to clean up your socks." I sighed as I walked out of the bedroom.

"Huh, that's funny because normally it's my stick up your ass!" He chuckled from the dining table and I glared at him. "I will sort it..." He groaned.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I sat down and helped myself to a sandwich, the only thing he could cook!

"I'm looking for jobs." He folded the newspaper up, then threw it on the floor and stamped on it.

"I'm guessing no good?" I smiled and he nodded. "Why are you looking at jobs? Might have been useful five years ago."

"I don't want to be the only unemployed one of our friends." He shrugged.

"Honey, you're not unemployed." I protested.

"I don't think working at a café, on the outskirts of Manhattan for twenty dollars an hour is really work." He sighed.

"...Well my job isn't great either!" I argued.

"Honey, have you seen the tips you get? If I looked like you in a mini-skirt I could pay off rent for six months just from one night!" Kenny joked.

"That's sweet babe, but don't put that image in my head again!" I laughed and then hugged him. "We'll be fine, we'll figure it out!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He sighed. "I'm the guy; I'm supposed to say that!"

"...You know... That mini-skirt idea was pretty hot!" I winked at him as I walked over to the bedroom.

"Seriously, now? It's like four in the afternoon!" He grinned. "Wait, am I turning this down? What the hell am I doing?"

"Great, I'll go get the mini-skirt." I began to walk away. "Oh but you can't rip it because I have to work tonight so... Actually ripping it might work!" I smiled and the door burst open. "Oh dammit, every time!" I yelled and then saw the Kyle was in the doorway. There was a silence and then he waved sarcastically. "Kyle, where the hell have you been?" I demanded but went to hug him at the same time.

"Out, I told you..." He mumbled.

"For twenty four hours?" Kenny questioned.

"It was a long walk..." Kyle shrugged. "Whatever."

"Ok, we have to stop this now." I dragged him over to the couch and Kenny sat in the arm chair. "Kyle honey, I know this is a big thing for you and I know this is tough to absorb..."

"Huh!" He laughed.

"But if you're not ok with this and if this is too much then maybe..." I sighed. "Kenny and I shouldn't move in together."

"What?" Kyle exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Kenny yelled.

"Look, I don't want to stand in the way of your friendship. I know that you have both lost Cartman and kind of Stan, along the way. But I don't want you both to lose each other... It's the only thing that keeps it the same." I explained and Kyle bit his lip. No one spoke for a while and the silence was deafening.

"...I think you should move in." Kyle sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"You two should move in." Kyle confirmed. "You're obviously mad about each other and I don't want to be in the way of something that appears to be this special. You guys are like, my best friends and this is really cool." He smiled. "I want you to be happy and maybe it's a good thing, you know? Maybe the fact that everything's changing is better than I thought. We're growing up and as much as I would like to, I can't keep everything as it used to be. I know if it was me, I'd want it so bad and maybe one day this will happen for me. Maybe one day I might have what you have. I just have to wait..."

"Kyle..." A tear slid down my cheek and I shook my head.

"Dude, you will find someone." Kenny vowed.

"Yeah well, first I need to get my act together, stop being a jerk." Kyle rolled his eyes. "I need to actually be loyal to a woman for once."

"Kyle, I've been there, that was my life throughout high school. I just did it to get over all my other troubles and look where I am..." Kenny shrugged. "...Besides an unemployed twenty two year old, who burns down the kitchen every Monday morning." He joked and I elbowed him. "Anyway, what I mean is that, I found love so why shouldn't you?"

"...Yeah I guess you're right." Kyle nodded and then stood up.

"Kyle?" I called.

"Yeah." He turned around.

"Thank you." I whispered and he smiled.

"And you can take as long as you want to decide whether you want me to move out or whether _you _want to, ok?" Kenny asked and he nodded then disappeared into the bedroom. Kenny and I were silent for a while and then he turned to me.

"Do you think he's really ok with this?" He questioned and I shrugged.

"He said he was." I replied and looked at him. "...This is really happening... For definite."

"Yep, we're moving in." Kenny smiled. "Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"I have to work." I sighed and he nodded. "But dinner sounds better!" I shrugged and he grinned.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, who cares." I hugged him. "...You're paying right?"

"Yeah I always do!" He laughed and I looked at him. "Yeah ok..." He rolled his eyes and I giggled. I breathed in the smell of his clothes and sighed. My life was awesome!

**Well... Red and Kenny are the only people happy right now! Hope you enjoyed, review please! xxx**


	23. Mobile Unknown

**As requested; Kenny Pov!**

"Hey Ken, is Wendy here?" Stan opened the door. I was still looking for job interviews in the paper and had found nothing.

"Erm, no why?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her all evening, Bebe was at home with Hope when I got back but stormed out as soon as I arrived." He explained. "Is Red here?"

"No she's gone out to get cond... Wine." I nodded and he looked at me suspiciously. "Anyway, when did you last see her?"

"I don't know, I saw her briefly before bed last night but I was home from work late." He sighed. "And then I got up whilst she was still sleeping this morning." He was about to leave when the phone rang. I picked it up and he stood in the doorway.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, this is St. James' hospital in Lower Manhattan. We have called you because you are listed on our records as Miss. Wendy Testaburger's emergency contact. We tried to call her partner but there was no reply." The Nurse's voice blurted out.

"Woah, what... What happened to Wendy?" I stuttered and Stan looked up, worried.

"She had a fit in one of the streets nearby her apartment. She is being operated on right now to see what might have happened so right now we have very little knowledge. If you could please come to the hospital as soon as possible it would be very useful, in order to sort things out." She explained.

"Um, yeah ok. Look, her boyfriend is actually here now, do you want to talk to him?" I asked.

"Oh, yes if that is possible." She replied and I passed the phone to Stan. He looked at me cautiously;

"...Hello?" Stan gulped and watched as his face turned pale. "Um, yes. Um, no." He bit his lip and looked at me. "Is she... Going to be ok?" I waited for what felt like a lifetime before Stan said; "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." He then put the phone down and sighed.

"Dude, do you have any idea what might have caused this?" I asked him.

"...No, I haven't spoken to her in... Days." He mumbled.

"Well... Maybe that is the problem." I shrugged.

"What?" He looked up.

"Maybe the reason why she is... Like this, is because you don't spend enough time together." I guessed. "I mean, you are the person she trusts the most and with your new job and all, she probably thinks you don't have time for her anymore."

"...How would you know that?" Stan inquired.

"What?" I laughed.

"Why would you guess that? Has she... Told you anything?" He questioned.

"No Stan, she seriously hasn't. I've just noticed that she looks slightly... Down, recently." I defended myself.

"...Ok." He sighed. "Well, I guess I need to be getting to the hospital."

"I'll come." I called as he began to walk away.

"But you have to... Do stuff with Red." Stan winced.

"Oh..." I trailed off, I had completely forgotten about that. "Well, this is more important. I don't want you to be alone at the hospital. I will just text Red and tell her to meet us there, or come back here." I whipped out my phone and realised I had six messages. Three were from Red, two were from Bebe and Stan and one was unknown. I opened the three from Red;

_Red Mobile: Hey sweetie, do you want me to pick up some snacks for afterward? Going past the supermarket now. xxx_

_Red Mobile: Hi hun, do you want a six or twelve pack of condoms, are we completely out of stock? ;) xx_

_Red Mobile: Hiya babe, phone's off huh? Ah well, I picked up some things anyway, will be back soon. Can't wait! :) xxxx_

Well, I guessed it was too late to reply to those! I opened the other two;

_Bebe Mobile: Hi Ken, hey if you see Wendy can you tell her she is a bitch? Plus, I am out of nachos, did you stop by here? _

_Stan Mobile: Kenny, have you seen Wendy? Coming down to your now._

"Hey, just got your message!"I smiled as I walked out of the door.

"Wow, shows how crap that phone is." Stan droned as I closed the door. "Maybe you should buy a new one? Oh no wait, you don't have a job."

"...That hurts." I snapped, I knew he didn't mean it in a nasty way and that he was under a lot of stress right now, but I hated it when people teased me about that. I opened the unknown message and my eyes widened.

_Unknown Caller: Hello Kenneth McCormick. This is 'Mindy's Pizza' calling, we heard from Job Centre that you were looking for a job in cookery. We actually have a place available in our kitchen if you would like to try it out. The pay is pretty good and you could start next week, give us a call if you are interested._

I could not believe it, this was so ironic! How did _Job Centre_ know my details, had I submitted them? They must have traced my address. I hit the _call_ button and waited while it rang.

"Dude, what is up?" Stan asked, we were out in the street now. "You haven't spoken in-"

"Shh!" I hushed and the line picked up.

"Hello?" A man greeted.

"Erm, yes hello, my name is Kenneth and I recently received a message regarding work placements in your kitchen." I explained. "You told me to call you back."

"Kenny, what the hell?" Stan started but I put my finger to my lips.

"Oh Kennth! Good, we hoped you would call. Yes, we are looking for a sui-chef, it pays around $800 a week, of course that is not including the tips." The voice informed me.

"Wow $800,that is a lot." I pondered.

"Well, we are a pretty upscale place!" The man laughed. "So, would you be interested? We can have you stop by the restaurant on Thursday is you would like?"

"Erm, yes, Thursday sounds great!" I exclaimed. "May I take your name?"

"Oh yes, of course, my name is Jacob Johnson, I am the manager." He replied and I made a note on my hand. I stepped into the road and was almost hit by a taxi.

"Woah!" I cried.

"Is everything ok?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yes sorry." I bit my lip.

"Ok then, we'll see you Thursday." He cheered.

"Yes thank you, bye." I hung up and Stan raised his eyebrows.

"Dude, watch out I don't want two people in hospital!" He laughed and then realised what he had just said. "So... What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing." I sighed. "It's just this restaurant that wanted to offer me a job..."

"Really?" Stan exclaimed. "Which restaurant?"

"Mindy's Pizza." I nodded.

"Oh nice, I love it there. Wow, you're going to have to work hard to get your cooking up to that standard." Stan pointed out. "And try not to set the kitchen on fire..."

"I won't!" I laughed. "...Not on my first day anyway." I sighed and then climbed into the taxi. This was a fresh start, a brand new opportunity. Wow, was I the only one who was enjoying life at the moment?

**Sorry if the chapter is bad, I was rushed! I won't be writing for a few days as I am going to Blackpool but I promise to write as soon as I get back! Whilst you're waiting though, you know what you can do... REVIEW! Xxx :)**


	24. Stoned and Gay

**Stan Pov**

"Hi, we were called here to see Wendy Testaburger. My name is Stan Marsh." I blurted out as I ran into the hospital.

"Oh yes, Stan" The nurse nodded. "I'm sure you were quite shocked to hear the news."

"No, it's pretty much the phone call we were expecting!" Kenny joked, he seemed very distant at the moment.

"Um... Ok." The nurse frowned.

"Just ignore him." I rolled my eyes and pointed to the waiting area. "Kenny, go sit down!" He walked away and I turned back to the nurse. "So, is Wendy ok?"

"Yes, we have run tests on her." The nurse checked the file. "She is going to be fine, she's just sleeping at the moment.

"Oh thank God." I exclaimed, relieved.

"Now, do you know what might have triggered this?" She asked. It was not the first time I had been into hospital because of Wendy. There were a lot of visits when she was pregnant with Hope and one time she passed out and I had to take her to the hospital with Butters... It was a fun visit. Somehow though, it seems to be me who visits the hospital the most, which is annoying as I hate them. More than any of my friends. There would always be the times when we would have to go in with Kenny, that happened a lot and I don't really remember why. Then there were times when Kyle would have a hemorrhoid or aids or something. Then in high school he kept passing out and I went to visit him in the hospital. In fact, the only times I have ever been a_ patient_ in hospital is when I had the chicken pox in third grade and when I was born. No wait... I had a home birth... "Erm, sir are you ok? Because you haven't spoken in about two minutes." The Nurse looked worried.

"Oh yeah sorry." I shook my head. "Um, no I don't know."

"Oh ok." The nurse nodded. "Anyway, would you like to see her?"

"Yes please." I gulped.

"Ok but..." She looked over to where Kenny was sitting, reading a copy of 'Vogue'. "Is he... Stable?"

"Oh, yeah he is my friend. I guess he's just shaken up!" I assured her.

"Ok, Doctor Gray will take you to the room." She said as an older doctor appeared by her side.

"Hi, hey Ken!" I shouted over to the waiting room and watched as everyone turned to face me. I pointed towards the hall and he stood up, bringing his magazine with him. "...Really?" I asked.

"What? It's pencil skirt season!" He sighed.

"...This is Doctor Gray." I introduced and the doctor reached out to shake Kenny's hand.

"Oh, I saw a jacket in that colour." Kenny gasped and began to turn the pages to find it.

"He's really not gay... Or stoned." I informed the doctor. "He actually has a girlfriend.

"I didn't think he was stoned." Doctor Gray shrugged.

"Oh right." I started.

"I do now." He interrupted and I bit my lip.

"...Ok, let's go before we get chucked out of here!" I laughed and followed him down the hall. Ugh, I hated hospitals; what with their shiny floors and countless rooms along the walls of never-ending corridors. It made me shiver. We climbed a flight of stairs and instantly entered a new room. There were six beds, three on each side, facing each other. Two of the patients looked up when I entered, the rest lay fast asleep. I saw Wendy lying in the far end bed and ran over to her. "Wendy?" I shouted.

"Stan?" She whispered. She looked shattered and weak, just like the first time I saw her after Hope was born. We had a fight before she went into labour and I only got to the hospital after the birth. What a great father I was! "Stan... What happened?"

"I don't know..." I sighed and pulled a chair up. "Apparently you... Passed out or something. They don't know what caused it... Do you?"

"Hi babe!" Kenny yelled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry, but trust me you didn't waste those condoms for nothing." Everyone in the ward was now awake and staring at Kenny. "When I get home, I'm going to-"

"Kenny." I interrupted. "Can you go and get me an orange juice please?"

"Oh yeah sure, what flavour?" He asked, still holding his phone to his ear.

"...Orange." I sighed, he nodded and began to walk off down the corridor, he returned to his phone conversation;

"Anyway babe, you know that naked dance I did for you, you know, with your old thongs..." I waited until he was out of earshot and then turned back to Wendy.

"So anyway." I shook my head. "Do you know what caused this?"

"No." She blurted out. "Well... Maybe." She sat up against her pillows. "It's just... Ok, Stan, we've been in this relationship for... Fifteen years now and..."

"Wait what?" I butted in. "Fifteen... Fifteen years?"

"Yes and I-" She began.

"It's been that long?" I cried. "Seriously?" I was stunned, I mean, I knew Wendy and I had been together for a while but... Fifteen years, was that correct?

"Stan?" Wendy sighed.

"Oh yeah sorry, you were saying?" I tried to look normal but I had shock written all over my face, I could tell.

"It..." She began again. "Hey actually, it doesn't matter."

"What? No, what were you on about?" I asked.

"No, I actually don't know what I was on about!" She gave a half-hearted laugh and then fell silent.

"Oh... Ok." We were silent for a while and Wendy fluffed up her pillows.

"So, who's looking after Hope?" She questioned and a bolt of fear immediately rushed through my body.

"Oh my God, Hope." I gasped.

"What? Stan where is Hope?" Wendy immediately began to panic and I knew that wasn't good.

"Um no it's ok. Red is taking care of her." I hushed and she calmed down. "Anyway, I better be going, I'll leave you to rest."

"What? Just like that?" She moaned and I kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll come back tomorrow, I promise." I vowed and then ran out of the door. I saw Kenny walking up the hall towards me, he was carrying an orange juice and I grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as juice spilt on the floor. "What's going on?"

"We need to go." I told him. "Now."

"What why?" He asked as we began running down the stairs.

"Hope... I left Hope at home." I panted. "Told her I'd only be five minutes when I went down to yours. Completely forgot about her."

"Shit Stan, what are you going to do?" He cried. "What if the apartment set on fire? Or that creepy guy from the ground floor gave her drugs, or kidnapped her, or..."

"NOT NOW KENNY!" I yelled and ran past reception.

"Oh are you leaving already sir?" The nurse asked as I passed the desk.

"Um yeah... Kenny's stoned." I blurted out and then ran outside.

"Hey!" He yelled and I ignored him. We climbed into a taxi and Kenny began to read his magazine. I snatched it off him and ripped it in two. "HEY!"

"Fifth Avenue, Mainfield apartments." I yelled at the driver. "Go, go, go!" I turned to Kenny. "Do you think everything will be ok? Am I a shit father."

"...Yeah pretty much!" Kenny shrugged.

"Dude, you're supposed to say 'all will be fine' or 'no you're a great dad, this was just a minor mistake'" I shouted.

"...Dude, you left your five year old kid home alone. Without telling her you were going out. You're in deep shit!" He laughed and I smacked him on the arm. He was just making matters worse and I was already scared. The taxi pulled up and I leapt out, I chucked a ten dollar note through the driver's window and ran towards the building. Whilst I raced up the stairs, I knew what I was expecting to see; I would open the door and see my apartment alight or my daughter lying on the floor with a syringe or sleeping pills by her side. Or maybe she would not be there at all, what if she had been taken, kidnapped? I threw open the door and ran inside. I looked around the room and saw Hope sitting at the kitchen table, she looked up matter-of-factly.

"Oh, hey dad." She smiled and closed the book she was reading.

"Hope?" I frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine why?" She asked and put her book in a carrier bag.

"Well, I left you... Home alone." I said.

"Yeah, it was awesome." She exclaimed. "I went to the library whilst you were out."

"...You went to the library?" I repeated.

"Yep." She nodded and stood up.

"...On your own?" I continued.

"Yes dad." She raised her eyebrows.

"And you're still alive?" I muttered.

"No... What do you think dad?" She sighed sarcastically. She picked up her carrier bag and one of the books fell onto the floor but she didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, I'm going to go and read in my room." She walked away and I stood stunned for a second. I walked over and picked up the book she had dropped.

_'How to be Popular – By: Precious Gracefield.'_ It read on the front. Huh? Why was Hope reading this? I opened the book and read the contents page;

_Page 1: How to stuff your bra._

_Page 2: Hairstyles that look cool._

_Page 3: How to play 'hard to get'._

_Page 4: Make-up tutorials._

_Page 5: Pouting._

_Page 6: Fitting in._

_Page 7: Applying a vajazzle. _

I stared down at the book for a few seconds. Seriously, was this what girls read? They must have a sad life. I tossed the book on the floor and smiled, everything was ok...

**So, so, so, so, sorry! I haven't written in like, a week. I've been in Blackpool for a few days and then I was filming for the rest. Anyway, this is a long chapter so that should make up for it! I only have like, two reviewers right now so please take time to leave a comment, I love it when I receive fanfiction emails, they are the only interesting one's nowadays! xx**


	25. Oblivious

**Bebe pov**

I stormed into my apartment and slumped down on the couch, putting my feet on the coffee table. I was so pissed off with Wendy, I mean, people always thought we were friends and yeah, I guess we were, we have been since third grade when Wendy moved to South Park. But lately, we had been falling out so much; it didn't feel like friendship anymore. Back when we were little, up to about two years ago, our arguments would only last about five minutes, a couple of days at the most and they would be over the most stupid things; like who had the biggest boobs or who got to sing with that Brydan kid on the tables in the canteen. But eventually it would work out and we would be 'BFF's' again, then we would just laugh about it and continue with our crazy life. It was like a television show, our childhood, a cartoon perhaps, which would get people in fits of laughter every time someone spoke. But I guess that is South Park for you, it was one crazy place, like someone could have just thought the idea up in their head.

Now though, things were different, we were suddenly very... Edgy, like we couldn't talk to each other, trust each other anymore. I guess it has been since we moved to New York, the six of us have been around each other a lot more and maybe it is a lot to cope with. I don't mean to blame her, but I kind of think it's Hope, as much as I love her, she is mainly the centre of me and Wendy's fall out's; like the fight in the shopping mall the other day, or the one we had right now. Yeah I know I am probably mean for saying Wendy is not a fully responsible mother but... It was true wasn't it? I was not trying to make it sound that way anyway, she just doesn't care that her child has worries and she never seems to have the time to talk to her.

I didn't know how long this had been going on with Hope, I mean, she didn't seem that bothered about Maisie and the crew, it was more about admitting what her lifestyle is like. If I had known something before I had seen it with my own eyes, I would have contacted someone, maybe the school or Maisie's parents, or... Would I? I had seen it now, I did know what was going on and Hope needed my help, yet, I wasn't doing anything about it. I had told Wendy, yeah but, could _I_ do something? Why did I need her help?

I picked up the phone on my kitchen counter and dialled the school's number. It rang three times before as new call beeped in, I checked the number and saw it was Wendy's home phone. I really didn't want to talk to her now but, maybe she was calling to apologise, this could be my chance to straighten things out. I hung up on the school and answered Wendy's call, we often had these long chats which went on for hours and by the time I had finished, all the biscuits in my tin were gone. "Hello?" I answered and found the tin in one of the cupboards, I opened it and walked back over to my couch.

"Hi Bebe." I heard Stan on the other end.

"Oh." I felt weirdly disappointed. "It's you."

"...Always a pleasure." Stan replied sarcastically and I put the lid back on the biscuit tin.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well... Wendy's in hospital." Stan mumbled.

"What?" I exclaimed and fear hit me. "Why? Is she ok?"

"Um yeah I think so." Stan sighed. "She had this weird, panic attack thing in the street, the doctors say it was a kind of fit. Apparently she hallucinated or something."

"Oh my God, have you been to see her?" I cried.

"Erm, yeah, she seems fine." He replied. "She just looked tired."

"Oh well, good." I sighed, I was slightly relieved. I hated Wendy's guts right now but if anything ever happened to my best friend I don't know what I would do.

"So..." Stan broke the silence. "Earlier when I got in, you looked angry and then you ran out of the apartment." He recalled. "You don't know what... Happened to Wendy do you?"

"Um..." I mumbled and I fell silent. "Well I kind of had a... Conversation with her, minor argument if you will."

"...Right." Stan murmured. "What was it about?"

"Hope." I bit my lip.

"Hope?" He repeated.

"Yeah well, I was telling Wendy about... Something I noticed at school today and I may have been a little harsh on her."

"What do you mean?" Stan sounded confused.

"Well, she wasn't really listening to me, it sounded like she wasn't interested and so I kind of hinted that she may be an... Irresponsible parent." I sighed.

"...You're calling Wendy the irresponsible parent?" Stan chuckled.

"Um, what?" I shook my head, confused.

"Oh... Nothing just some fun we were having earlier." He told me.

"We?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." He sighed. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Yeah well, I hinted this in the shopping mall the other day and we had another argument then but it only lasted like five minutes. Although, it may have lasted longer if Hope hadn't have stepped in." I smiled and then carried on. "But this time, I felt like it had meant something, like it had really hit her hard."

"Well, when you tell someone there parenting skills are... Shit, they generally feel quite upset, yes." Stan told me, completely oblivious.

"Yes I know but, she had said stuff to me to about..." I began.

"Bebe what is it? Is there something wrong with Hope?" Stan questioned.

"No..." I trailed off. "Well, kind of, I mean it's nothing really. There's just this girl at Hope's school-"

"Maisie Parkinson?" He guessed.

"Well yes but..." I tried again.

"Yeah you can't do anything about her." Stan interrupted .

"What? That's what Wendy... Why does everyone? Why doesn't anyone..." I stuttered. "Do you know what? It's nothing, you're right, _you _can't do anything about her. I'll see you tomorrow." I put the phone down and stood up. I was going to get ready for work tomorrow, people may say things about Maisie, but Bebe Stevens _can_ do something about her!

**Hey, thanks for reviewing some more, I love reading them so much! My internet is down so I don't know when this will reach you but when it does I hope you enjoy! Please review! xx**


	26. That Feeling

**Kyle Pov**

So, things were working out for everyone, but that was good, I was happy for them... Almost. I just didn't get why it had to be me who couldn't have the perfect life. Kenny and Red were living together, Stan and Wendy were... Making babies and yeah I guess it was kind of my fault, I wasn't putting enough effort in. I could go out to a bar now, meet a nice woman and kick my life off but... I would have to have sex with her! I didn't know what it was but, I couldn't be in a relationship that lasted longer than twelve hours. Yeah, the women I date tell me to call them and I could just pick up the phone the next day and say 'hi, so I had a great time last night, do you want to do it again sometime?' but... Wouldn't I get bored? I mean, that's the thing I don't get about marriage, the fact that you have to spend every minute of every day of every year with each other and not get tired of having sex with the same person. Ok, what if there was like, this new way of having sex and it was so super awesome but, you didn't know about it because the only person you were having sex with is the person who is only having sex with you? I just confused myself...

I fell flat on my bed, I had been sorting out my clothes as it was getting near to winter. Thanksgiving was in two days time and we all had to go over to Wendy's again, like we did every year. She always took ages cooking the food, so we ended up eating in the evening and Red and Bebe would sit reading some holiday clothes magazines, whilst me and the guys would stare absent-mindlessly at the parade on the television. Then Hope would come out and perform for us and the girls would all be cooing over her and Bebe would be miming the steps as she generally teaches Hope the dances she performs. Stan would sit with his head in his hands and be a moody git all day long, never thankful for anything. Kenny would end up having to help with the turkey, as he was somehow the one who always got roped into things. Red always suggested _he_ should be the one who stuck his hands in the oven 'just in case'. What a great girlfriend she is!

However, I seemed to have no clothes, just an old tux from some college party, a jumper, three T-shirts, a few pairs of jeans and my old orange jacket. My green hat was balancing on my headboard, I hadn't worn it in weeks but didn't want to throw it away. I heard the door go and I jumped up off my bed, I knew it had to be Kenny because he was the only one with a key but to my surprise, it was Red.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled as she walked through the door.

"Oh, hey I didn't know you had a key." I replied and she gave me a weird look.

"Well, yeah I am going to move in here and I have been staying with you for about a week and a half." She answered and then put her shopping bags down.

"Oh, I suppose." I sighed. "What did you buy?"

"Oh like... Groceries and stuff..." She trailed off.

"Popcorn and condoms are groceries?" I laughed. "Wow, stay out of your freezer!"

"Oh..." She bit her lip. "You can see through the bag huh?" She began to unpack the snacks she had bought but made sure she didn't get out the condoms. "So Kyle, I was thinking. When... I move in, properly, where are you going to live?"

"Oh." I replied. I hadn't actually thought about this yet, it still hadn't really clicked that I was moving out. This was technically my apartment, seeing as Kenny had no money to pay rent, it was generally my salary that we lived off. I didn't know how he was going to support Red _and_ pay the rent when I moved out, she had a job yeah, but it wasn't a massive one and it was only part time. Although, I guess she could earn extra if she did lap dances, but I doubt she would do it, no one ever took my ideas. "I'm not sure."

"Oh well, I was thinking, why don't you live in my apartment?" She asked.

"Ok Red, now you're confusing me. First you say you want to move in with Kenny, then you tell me I'm moving out and now you're saying I'm living here again, what?" I shook my head, confused.

"No." She mused and lightly tapped me on the face. She walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "My old apartment."

"Oh... Yeah, I guess that would work but didn't you say it was too noisy or something?" I asked.

"Oh, that's just because they are moving Marilyn's stuff out, they'll be done in a few days. Everything will be back to normal." She nodded.

"Man, how much stuff does she have?" I joked.

"Ah I don't know, it's mainly just my reason to stay here and get more sex!" She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, yeah ok, it does sound like a good idea." I sighed. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Oh, really?" Red exclaimed.

"Yeah, besides, it's closer to work and that way I don't have to find a new place." I shrugged. "But... There won't be any ghosts visiting, will there?"

"Oh no, she told me she's only going to visit when you're sleeping, you won't even notice her." Red explained and I went pale. "I'm just messing with you!" She laughed and I punched her lightly in the arm. "Ok, I have to go to work, seeing as Kenny's not going to be back for a while."

"Oh yeah, where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's out with Stan or something." She shrugged.

"...Didn't invite me." I huffed and Red winked then left the apartment. I waited a few seconds and the door opened again. This time it was Bebe.

"Hey Kyle, is Red here?" She asked.

"Erm, no you just missed her." I pointed to the doorway.

"Oh was that her?" Bebe questioned. "Oh, I thought that was that Russian prostitute from the subway."

"...Which I'm sure she'd be very pleased to hear!" I joked and she looked at me. "Are you ok? You look worried."

"Oh it's just this whole Wendy thing. I feel like I may be the blame." Bebe sighed.

"What... What Wendy thing?" I asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Wendy had this fit in the street just after we had this fight, she's in hospital." She explained.

"Oh so that's where Kenny is." I said and then noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure, I just feel like, I am... Making everyone's lives worse and... No one seems to understand me." She cried and I stood up and walked towards her. "It's like, I keep having these fights with Wendy, over Hope and I think I am being a little too harsh. But it's only because, I am nowhere, I mean, Wendy and Stan have everything but they don't seem to notice, what do I have? A job? Wow, big deal!"

"That's exactly how I feel." I marvelled. "I just feel like, everyone else has everything they could want and yet, I seem to have nothing, I'm not moving anywhere." I saw Bebe nod and I went to hug her. I could feel her tears staining my shirt but I didn't care, I finally had someone who knew how I felt, someone who I could relate to, someone who... I caught a whiff of Bebe's hair, it smelt of coconuts and flowers and happiness. But underneath it there was this trembling little body who was gorgeous on the outside and inside, she just hadn't noticed it yet. I felt myself lost, all I wanted to do was to continue standing here, with her in my arms and I never wanted to let go. My brain suddenly clicked back to reality and a feeling began to grow inside of me, it felt good but bad at the same time. This was something that had never happened to me before, not since Rebecca in third grade, I had a crush, on Bebe...

**Lol! I don't know where this came from! I was just writing and it happened! Wow, this should take it somewhere, no more writers block for me! Haha, hope you enjoyed, reviewwwwwwwwwwww please! xxx**


	27. Initials

**Wendy Pov**

I had been lying here for hours and I felt fine, well actually that was a lie, I felt like shit. My stomach was churning, my head ached and my heart felt broken. What was wrong with Stan? Did he not care at all that I was seriously ill? I had a fit and my boyfriend did not care. I checked the clock by my bed, it was seven thirty and I would normally have to be in work for eight. Even though my whole body ached, I wanted to get out of here; the stench of steriliser and the snoring of the patient next to me was going to make me die.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the nurse who was walking past.

"Yes miss?" She turned to look at me.

"Erm, well, I'm feeling a lot better and I was wondering if I could go home?" I said, cheerfully.

"I'm sorry but no patient is allowed out of hospital until they are fully better." She smiled.

"But I am fully better, I feel fine!" I lied. "In fact, I feel better than before I had the fit."

"Miss, I am sorry but we are not allowed to let patients out of the clinic until they have recovered." She sighed and began to walk away.

"Why?" I whined.

"You may _feel _fine but we cannot be one hundred percent sure you are fully better. You're blood pressure could go up or you could have another attack." She turned and walked away again. Well, I wasn't waiting here forever, if the worst happened, I would have to escape. I waited until no one was around or they were all sleeping and I picked up my coat. I got out of bed and reached under the bed to grab my shoes, but my hand landed on something different, it was very thin, like a sheet of paper. I pulled it out and looked at it, there was an envelope with Stan's initials scrawled on it. I opened it up and pulled out a photograph, it was very dark in the picture and I couldn't make it out at first but eventually I saw a man standing in the picture, he had a glass of wine in his hand and was smiling at the camera. I looked to his right and immediately saw a younger girl, she was wearing a leather leotard and had her tongue in the man's ear. I gasped and flipped the picture over, it read 'Me and Kitty 2006'. Why did Stan have a picture of a random woman in his pocket...? No a random girl, this person was a teenage slut. I checked the initials on the envelope again and realised that between the 'S' and 'M' there was a tiny '&' sign. It was not the same handwriting as Stan's so someone must have altered it. Fear pumped through my veins as I stared down at what was written in front of me; 'S&M'.

Maybe it was a mistake, maybe, this was someone else's initials and they had put it there for a joke, but how many Stan Marsh's were there? And why would it be in his pocket? I wanted to rip the picture to pieces, along with the envelope, but I wasn't going to, I had to find out more first. Stan might think this was a joke, but I didn't. Then a thought hit me, it was like a dagger through my heart, it was so painful. What if... Stan was having an affair, with this Kitty person? What if that was why he had been so short with me? I actually remembered him mentioning the name Kitty after his first day of work... Oh my God, did she... Work at his office?

That was the last thing for me, I pulled my coat over my hospital jacket and put my feet in my ugg boots. I scanned the room for another way out and saw a fire exit at the other side of the room. I walked over to it and pushed the bar, but it was fixed. There was a button next to it 'smash glass to unlock door' but I knew that it would set off an alarm, it wasn't worth the risk. The only other escape was the window, I walked over to it and saw it wasn't a massive drop, I was on the first floor and could probably climb down. I flicked the latch on the window, without thinking and it automatically swung open. I climbed out and stood on the window ledge, there was an approximate three meter drop and it was higher than I thought. There wasn't actually anything to climb down, just the ledge below me. If I managed to jump this, I could run away but if I didn't, people would find out and I could seriously injure myself.

I knew I had to jump it, I couldn't go back in now, besides I was by a hospital anyway, I wasn't going to die. I closed my eyes and jumped off the ledge, I stretched my legs out ready to hit the ground but they turned to jelly about half way down. I fell on my side and a sharp pain shot up my left leg, but I didn't seem to care. I got up and began to limp towards Stan's office, this time, I wasn't going to hallucinate, I wasn't going to faint or make a massive thing of myself. I was going to find out who Kitty was and what was going on. I pulled the envelope out of my pocket again and held it upside down, it was a thing I have done since I first met Stan. The 'S' stays the same but the 'M' becomes a 'W', now it said 'S Stan and Wendy. I turned it back to the way it was before; 'S&M' I'd actually it rather be that right now...

**HOW CLEVER AM I! I don't know what it was but I couldn't write this chapter very well, it was like, every sentence I wrote seemed forced. But even so I played around with Stan's initials lol! For the person who PM'd me, I can't seem to refresh my inbox so I can't reply to PM's, anyway, for that person: Were you referring to my first 'Everything Changes' book? Because if you were then Kyle actually drives to California which is why it takes nineteen hours! If that is still wrong I apologise, I live in Britain (unfortunately) and have to get all my info of the internet! Also, if I did mention the currency in pounds I probably meant dollars, I try to write in that currency but sometimes I write to fast! Thanks for the help anyway and the constructive criticism! Review please guys!**


	28. Digging Up The Future

**Red pov**

Work was hectic, well, work was always hectic but tonight, Wendy was not around to control all the jerks in the back; who thought that stuffing napkins in their pants and puffing cigars in your face was going to get us into bed. I poured the drinks behind the bar as slowly as possible, so that I did not have to go out there. At least behind here no one could get in, until they climbed over the counter and stole the milk. I saw Dylan hanging around by the side of the bar, he was a waiter here and always looked pretty sad.

"Hi, what's up?" I walked over to him and he looked up.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled "...Where's Wendy, she didn't turn up."

"Oh she's... In hospital or something." I shrugged, I didn't actually know what had happened to Wendy, everyone else seemed to know but hadn't told me.

"Hospital?" He exclaimed and looked shocked. "What? Is she ok?"

"Erm... I don't know. I don't really know what happened." I sighed.

"She was here earlier, what could have happened since then?" He asked.

"What, she was here earlier?" I repeated.

"Well, yeah she came in at around five." He nodded. "It was just me working and there were no customers... I wish it could remain that way!" He laughed and then looked at me. "Not that I don't want you here or anything, I just meant..."

"Yeah yeah, I know!" I smiled. "But what was she doing at work early?"

"That's what I asked her." He pointed out. "She said something about a fight with someone, I don't know."

"Wow, it's like solving a mystery!" I laughed and Dylan's phone bleeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and read it aloud.

"Hey Dyl, turn on CBS radio." He droned. "What?" He looked at me as if I was going to know what it meant.

"Don't look at me!" I laughed and it bleeped again.

"It's about your parents." He suddenly looked worried, even though he had not apparently seen them in years.

"There's a radio in the back." I told him and I lead him through the door to the kitchen. There was no one in there and so I turned on the radio.

"So that was Jillian for you, let's hope the beanstalk she is attempting to grow, does reach the clouds!" The presenter laughed. "News from Corsicana, Texas now where a middle aged couple have made a humungous discovery. David and Sheila Newfield were working on a farm in Dallas and dug up something that could change their lives forever. Hugo Speilton reports."

"Are they your parents?" I asked Dylan.

"Sounds like it." He nodded.

"Thanks Nick, yes I am here in Dallas, Texas where, a few hours ago, David and Sheila Newfield, dug up their future."The reporter yelled through the speakers. "The couple were helping out at a voluntary thanksgiving clean up and dug a hole about thirteen inches deep before finding a one hundred dollar bill. The couple dug further and uncovered about one thousand dollars before alerting the 'clean-up crew'. The police were then called and dug deeper into the hole with a crane; eventually uncovering approximately eight million dollars in cash. The question everyone is asking now is; 'who put it there?'"

"Thanks Hugo..." The presenters voice started again.

"Oh my God, Dylan, you're rich!" I exclaimed.

"No... My parents are rich." He corrected.

"Yeah so, they're gonna die eventually!" I shrugged.

"Yeah well, I'm not going back there even if they do have loads of money." He told me.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"That's why I moved here; to get away from them, they could have billions of pounds _and_ an open top tree house and I still wouldn't be bothered." He informed me and I looked at him. "My childhood dream."

"Oh, well, you have a very strong mind." I nodded. "If it was me, I'd be out of here straight away."

"The latest news we have is the report on the young woman, here in New York, who escaped from a hospital in Manhattan. Wendy Testaburger, had a fit earlier on today and was transported to St. James' hospital after the attack. She woke up about two and a half hours later and news was that at eight O' clock, Wendy had been reported missing. Julie Roberts, who works in the 'accident and emergency department', states that around seven thirty, Wendy had asked her if she could go home. Mrs. Roberts told her that she had to wait until she was fully recovered and that was the last she saw of the patient. Police have discovered that part of the window ledge has been broken outside the window of Wendy's room, but there is no evidence on the ground below of whether she may have fallen. Wendy's whereabouts is still unknown." The reporter finished and I stood, frozen. Wendy was... Missing? Why had she escaped? I could tell Dylan felt the same as he was being awfully quiet as well.

"Wendy... Wendy?" I stuttered and saw him nod. I pulled out my phone and dialled out a number, it rang three times and then picked up.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other line.

"Stan." I gulped. "Have you heard the news?"

"Erm... No why?" He asked.

"Wendy..." I trailed off. "Wendy's missing..."

**Sorry for short chapter, really late at night! Review please! xxx**


	29. Mindy's Pizza

**Kenny pov**

I woke to a beautiful morning, the window was directly above my head when I slept so the sun could shine through the curtains and wake me up. I reached out and realised that Red was not next to me, that was weird, she must have got up early to go grocery shopping. I got out of bed and checked my clock, it was seven thirty? Seriously, this was probably the earliest I had ever woken up! I had work today, that sounded weird, but pretty cool. It was my first day and I had to be in for nine anyway, so I could get to know the kitchen before the restaurant opened for lunch. I flung open my closet and stood there; what was I supposed to wear? I wouldn't wear a suit in a kitchen, but then people would think I was sloppy if I just wore jeans. I sighed and pulled out my black pants and shirt; something in the middle. Once I dressed I made myself a bagel and then sat down on the couch, I clicked on the TV and my ears were immediately filled with commercial crap

"Mommy, what are we having for dinner today?" A little boy entered the screen and his mom turned to face him.

"Well, what do you think about having candy... For dinner?" She gave a fake smile and the boy began to jump up and down.

"Yes mommy, yes mommy!" He yelled, seriously what had happened to the world?

"Well." She held up a bag. "Here I have, new savour flavour candy. A snack you can eat for breakfast, lunch or tea."

"New savour flavour candy, is the perfect way to make children eat everything on their plate." A voice over was heard over the top of the scene. "And now try our new flavour; broccoli and cheese. The best way to make your kids, enjoy their greens!"

"I love you mommy." The boy cried as they sat down for dinner and then both mother and son turned towards the camera and gave a wide smile. It stayed there for about twenty seconds before I got creeped out and turned off the television. Broccoli and cheese candy? Who was going to eat that? I stood up and decided to head off, it was eight thirty and the restaurant was a few blocks away.

It took me about twenty minutes to arrive at 'Mindy's pizza', I was ten minutes early so sat down on the steps outside and checked my phone. I had a text from Kyle and one from Red, I opened the message from Kyle;

_Kyle mobile: Hey dude, just texting you to wish you luck! I bet this will be your big break, you'll see. I met this woman last night and I am going to try and start a relationship with here, a proper one this time. Anyway, that's why I'm not in the apartment when you wake up, so feel free to walk around naked... Even though I do that when you're in the apartment! Good luck again bro, I know you can do it! _

I smiled, it was nice to know someone cared, even though I hadn't been the best friend to him at the moment. What? Shoving him out are apartment and all! I clicked on the message from Red, expecting another good luck text, but I didn't get one.

_Red mobile: Kenny... I am not going to be in tonight, something terrible has happened to Wendy and I am going to be out with Stan all night, sorting it out. Love you xx_

My body suddenly went cold and worry covered my excitement. What had happened to Wendy, that could have taken all night to sort out? That's when I remembered she was in hospital, maybe she had another fit. Maybe she had got worse... I didn't have time to think anymore because a figure appeared in front of me.

"Kenny McCormick?" The man asked with a slight Italian accent.

"Yes?" I replied, still shaken up.

"Are you ready to work?" He looked at me, concerned.

"...Yes." I answered.

"Ok then, follow me." He began to walk back up the steps and through the double doors. I stood up and followed him, the restaurant looked extremely posh inside.

"Wow." I exclaimed, running my hand over the white marble tables.

"Nice huh?" He smiled and I nodded. "Anyway, my name is Matt and I am head chef here. I will just give you a quick tour because we will open soon. Follow me to the kitchen."

"Ok." I followed him once again into the kitchen area. It was huge, with three refrigerators and granite surfaces running around the entire room. "Double wow." I cheesed and Matt nodded.

"This is where you'll be working." He pointed to an area on the unit and I walked over and began to pretend chopping up vegetables. "Very good, you'll fit right in!"

"Thank you." I replied and the door swung open. A middle aged woman pranced in and began to dance around the kitchen.

"Hi Matt." She greeted and turned to me. "Who's the new guy?"

"Oh, I'm Kenny, Kenny McCormick." I told her.

"Oh, nice to meet you." She smiled and shook my hand.

"Yes, Kenny is your sue-chef Miranda." He informed her and then turned to me. "This is Miranda, Kenny, you're boss."

"Oh, it's extremely nice to meet you!" I joked and then mentally face-palmed myself. What was up with me and why now?

"Yes, well I'm sure we are going to have a lot of fun working together." She smiled and put on her chef hat. Matt handed me a hat and I looked in the reflection of the fridge. Oh yes, I totally fit this job!

**AHHHHHHH HAVING NO TIME TO WRITE L I'm so sorry guys but I have exams and homework and filming and auditions and other issues to sort out and I have no time! Plus I have writers block and I am soooo bored of writing about Kenny's job ugh! But as soon as this is over, we have the good stuff to come! I have a load of surprises in store and I'm really sorry I am not updating very fast but I can't help it! I will try and update again soon, sorry again! Xxx P.S. Review please because it motivates me! xxx**


	30. Messed Up

**Wendy pov**

**The Previous Night**

It was late, but I knew the security pin to the main entrance because Stan had been attempting to memorize it the other night. I punched in the numbers and the doors automatically opened. The reception was dark, deserted, this wasn't right, but I didn't care. Stan's office was on the second floor and so I began to walk towards the escalator but something caught my eye. There was a big bill board on one of the walls behind the reception, the gate was closed and so I climbed over the desk. I walked over and saw a collage of faces, next to the floor number they worked in. I found floor two; 'Marketing' and looked for Stan's office.

_Floor Number Two: Head of marketing; Mark Hunter. Assistants; Kitty Starr and Stan Marsh._

Kitty, seriously, that was her real name? I was tempted to draw something on Kitty's picture but knew it wouldn't go down well. I jumped back over the desk and then called the escalator, it didn't work and so I took the steps. When I got halfway up, I could see that a light was on upstairs. I heard voices, there were only about two or three and I edged further up the stairs so I could hear them.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We have no choice." I heard someone say.

"But, he's going to find out soon enough, it's only a matter of time." Another person said.

"Well... What's the new guy's name?" I heard the first person say.

"Stan Marsh." A woman said. At first I was shocked but I didn't have time to listen to a bunch of people talk about someone I didn't even care about at the moment. I climbed up the remaining steps, leaning close to the wall, so I wouldn't be seen. I walked along the corridor and found Stan's office number. Damn it, there was another code block for the door, I tried the pin I had entered for the main doors but the door remained shut. I sighed and then heard a laugh from inside the room, there was someone inside Stan's office. I put my head against the door and listened to what was going on; I could hear the radio blurting out the twelve O' clock news.

"Police are still searching for the missing woman who escaped from St. James' hospital just a few hours ago. Wendy Testaburger, still has not been sighted but we have located her partner 'Stan Marsh' and friend 'Rebecca Fields' who are out searching for her whereabouts. If anyone, sees or hears anything about Wendy can they please let the Lower Manhattan police know, as her family is very worried." The reporter recited, I almost felt bad. I heard the woman inside laugh again and then turn off the radio.

"Ah, Stan will be so pleased, he's wanted this for ages." I heard the woman exclaim.

"Really, he told you that?" I heard a guy's voice ask.

"Oh Mark, trust me, this Wendy chick, she's messed up. She had baby when she was like... Six years old. She escapes from mental hospitals after having random fits in the street and Stan told me she is a right, control freak." She laughed, I think my heart had stopped beating. I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about anything, I slid down the door and collapsed in a ball on the carpet. I knew who that woman was; Kitty, Stan's assistant. A tear rolled down my cheek as I heard loud kissing noises from inside the office, this girl was messed up, seriously messed up.

I sat there for about twenty minutes and then eventually stood up, I hadn't heard anything from inside the office for a while now and so I walked over to the other reception area up here. I jumped over the desk and walked over to the metal draws in the corner of the room. I opened the one that said 'floor two, marketing' and began to root through the files. I saw Stan's file first, it was a yellow folder and had a picture of him on the front. It was the picture that had been taken at his interview, I knew because he was wearing the tie that Hope had used as a dog leash. On the front it had 'Stan Marsh, Marketing Assistant' written in bold letters and once again his initials were scrawled under his picture in blue biro; 'S&M' was that his work nickname or something? I sighed and put the folder back into the draw without opening it. I searched through and found Kitty's folder at the back. 'Katerina Starr, Marketing Assistant' it said on the front. Katerina, was that even a name? I glanced behind me to check no one was there and then opened up the file. The first sheet of paper inside was a personal information sheet;

_Name: Katerina Starr. _

_Age: Nineteen._

_Birthday: Unknown._

_Spouse: Unknown._

_Occupation: Marketing assistant._

_Family: Unknown._

_Past employment: Private._

_Address: Unknown._

Wow, she must have had a very lengthy interview. I sighed and placed the piece of paper back into the file, I pulled out the next sheet and saw it was a CV.

_Hi, my name is Kitty and I am seventeen years of age. I want this job because I have good leadership skills and stuff like that. I have worked in several places in the past, all of which never compared to this, mainly because here, I don't have to turn up half naked... Most of the time. That's about it, thanks, bye._

That was it? How the fuck did this woman have a job? I yanked the last piece of paper out of the folder and saw a criminal record sheet, I gasped and looked at it closely.

_Katerina Starr, past criminal records;_

_Adultery – Three court cases, all closed. _

_Stealing – Caught shoplifting 'Macy's', two court cases due to bank robbery._

_Drug dealing – One circumstance, under the possession of heroin. Closed court case._

_Possession of other illegal substances – Reported to Rehabilitation but never showed up. _

Why wasn't this person in prison, this was ridiculous. I put Kitty's folder back into the cabinet and pulled out Mark's file, I looked at his personal information sheet.

_Name: Mark Hunter_

_Age: Forty Seven._

I didn't have to read anymore before my thoughts got the better of me. He was forty seven and she was nineteen. These were the two people who had just been kissing in the office, there was a twenty eight year age gap between them and that was messed up. I suddenly heard a door slam on the floor below me and I stuffed the folder back into the draw. The sound of police sirens filled my ears and blue lights shone through the window and bounced off the walls. I jumped back over the desk as I heard a police officer enter the room. I could have run but I just stood there; I was ready to go home now, I had all the evidence I needed. I no longer trusted my boyfriend...

**Hi, tried to update as soon as possible! There will be a Kybe chapter next (I think) which you've probably all been waiting for! I know this is kind of zoning out from the whole South Park aspect of the story but I will work on that and build in some more of the SP storyline. I just wanted to say thanks to a few people, yeah there are people reviewing all the time but there are just three people: Smarvin, Southparkfreak101 and Mollanise who have been constantly reviewing and review every time I put up a new chapter so thank you sooo much to them! I will update asap, things are about to get interesting! Xx Review! :)**


	31. Confessions

**Bebe pov**

**Two days later**

I walked to Wendy's, as I normally did every morning. It had been two days since she disappeared, and been found again, but things seemed pretty much back to normal. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and we were all hoping she would be in a good enough state to cook. We had a long talk once she was back home and on her feet, she had looked upset, but told me it was not my fault and so it had all blown past me. Apart from that though, I had pretty much been in my apartment, I had received seven missed calls from Kyle over the last couple of days and every time I attempted to call him back, there had been no answer so I wanted to see what was up.

"Hi Wendy." I greeted as I walked into their apartment, she was making Hope pancakes.

"Hi Auntie Bebe!" She exclaimed. "Or Miss. Stevens, which am I supposed to call you?"

"Well, I am Bebe out of school and Miss. Stevens inside school." I nodded. "Are you all set for today?"

"Yep!" She replied enthusiastically. I nodded and then headed over to where Wendy was standing with a frying pan, she was holding it still and it seemed to be burning.

"Um, Wendy, are you going to flip that pancake?" I asked but she didn't reply. "Erm, I think that pancakes gonna burn." I tapped her and she looked up.

"Wha?" She dazed, she looked exhausted.

"I said that you need to flip that pancake." I repeated and she shook the pan half-heartedly. The pancake folded over, revealing a charcoal black layer of ash underneath the burnt mush.

"...Oh." She sighed and threw the frying pan in the trash along with the pancake.

"Wendy?" I sighed. "What's up?"

"Mummy, when I am I getting breakfast?" Hope asked innocently.

"Ok, mummy's going to go and have a lie down." I nudged Wendy and she looked up.

"Oh... Yeah, mummy needs to sleep." She droned, walked over to the couch and flopped down on it.

"Now what do I do for breakfast." Hope rolled her eyes.

"Erm... I'll make it." I said, brightly.

"...You?" She raised her eyebrows. "You can't cook, your worse than Kenny."

"That... Is not true." I hesitated. "Look, watch." I walked over and pulled the frying pan out of the trash. I peeled the crusty pancake off the base of the pan and dropped it back in, then I poured a massive dollop of batter into the pan. I bit my lip as it almost overflowed.

"Wow... That is one big pancake!" Hope smiled and I glared at her.

"Ok, now I will flip it." I held the heavy pan as far away from me as possible. "One, two, three." I threw the pan up into the air by accident and it dropped onto the floor with a massive clatter. Batter spattered all over the floor, ceiling and cabinets. I looked over and saw it had not woken Wendy and then looked at Hope, who was sitting with her arms crossed.

"Well... I was wrong, you're a great cook!" She sniggered, sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's get out of here." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"But I haven't had breakfast." She interrupted.

"I'll buy you it on the way to school." I sighed and lifted up her school bag. "Wow, Jesus Hope, what do you have in here?"

"Oh, just like, books and stuff." She shrugged and I shook my head then walked towards the door. I heard another door open and assumed it was Stan.

"Oh, Stan I'm gonna take Hope to school because-"I began and then realised it wasn't Stan. "Oh, Kyle, hi. I've been trying to return your calls for ages, what's going on?" I asked but he just stood still and stared at me. "Kyle? Kyle... Kyle?"

"Ugh, do we really have time for this?" Hope asked.

"I didn't know you were here." Kyle finally spoke but he remained standing like a statue.

"...Well I am..." I replied. "Seriously, what is up with people today?" I turned to Hope and she shrugged and then pulled out 'Cosmopolitan' from her bag. "Hope, you can't read that."

"Yeah I can." She smiled. "Listen." She scanned the contents page and then turned a few more pages. "The top ten sex secrets, by Timothy Marsh. How to keep your hump-buddy happy."

"Oh God no." I walked towards her.

"Number one." She spoke over me. "Multiple orgasms."

"No!" I snatched it off her. "I mean, you're not allowed to read this, it's for grown-ups." I sighed and looked at the front cover. "Wow, it's the latest issue, I guess I'll have to keep this!" I sighed and put it in my bag. "You're really good at reading though, who taught you?"

"No one I just teach myself. I guess I just read a lot."She shrugged.

"Oh." I turned back to Kyle. "Anyway, what's going on?"

"Bebe..." He trailed off.

"What? Oh God, what's happening now, first people are moving in and getting new jobs, then my goddaughter is having trouble at school, then my best friend has a fit and goes missing, what's happening now?" I snapped and he looked half taken aback and half worried. "I'm sorry." I sighed. "I'm just really stressed out right now."

"Erm, yeah, you should just... Go." He nodded and then put his hand in my pocket.

"...What are you doing?" I asked.

"Er, just checking you have your keys." He bit his lip and pulled my keys out of my coat pocket. "Oh yes, look there they are!" He jangled them in my face and then put them back in my pocket. "Anyway gotta go... Home, or to work, or... Whatever." He ran out of the apartment and I looked at Hope.

"What is up with everyone today?" I asked and she shrugged again.

"It's just a crazy world to me!" She smiled and we left the apartment.

**One hour later**

"Ok kids, in you come." I yelled from my desk and children immediately began to enter the room. Most of them were following Maisie, who today was wearing gold wedges, with a matching tank top and bright pink 'Gucci' shorts (I knew them when I saw them), she had massive heart shaped shades over her eyes and a pink handbag. "Maisie, it's November." I indicated to her outfit.

"Yeah, the summer may disappear but fashion never fades." She replied and sat down on a chair in the centre of the room. I would argue with her but that was like, my motto!

"Ok, today we are going to be talking about... Wait, where's Hope?" I asked.

"I don't know." Maisie shrugged. "Toilets, cafeteria, hit by a bus." She checked her nails as the entire class laughed at her joke. Hope then walked into the room and the class gasped. Hope was wearing a slim fitting purple dress, with silver heels. She had matching purple eye shadow which seemed to have been applied perfectly and her hair was held up neatly with a large diamond butterfly clip.

"Oh my..." I trailed off. "Hope you didn't look like that this morning..." I stopped, remembering I wasn't supposed to tell people about our relationship. "Er... Ok, everyone take their seats." Hope sat down on a chair and one boy pulled his chair closer towards her.

"You look... Nice." He smiled, it was hard to believe they were in kindergarten!

"Thanks." She flipped her hair and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Maisie's face.

"Anyway, today we are going to look at some pictures of animals." I pulled some sheets of paper out of my pocket and passed them round the classroom. "Ok, on these pieces of paper, there are some images of animals. We are going to go round the classroom and in turn, we will make the noise of the animal we have on our piece of paper, so Dorothy, you start."

"Ok, quack!" She laughed.

"Duck!" Yelled the whole class.

"Ok, Kieron, you next." I pointed to the next boy along.

"Moo!" He giggled.

"Cow!" The class chorused again.

"Erm, Miss, mine isn't an animal." A girl named Rosie put up her hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she came and handed me the paper. I stared down at it and froze.

_I'm falling in love with you... KB x_

I read the words over and over again and sat still for about half a minute. KB; Kyle Broflovski, that's why he put his hand in my pocket.

"Um... Bebe, I mean Miss." Hope bit her lip. "Is something the matter."

"Oh no, nothing." I folded the paper up and put it back into my pocket. "Nothing at all..."

**Heyy, hope you enjoyed it. I tend to write more from Bebe and Stan's point of views, I don't know why, I just find their work the most fun to write about! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, more soon! Review please! xx**


	32. Too Much to Handle

**Stan pov**

"So Kitty..." I began. It was another day at work and there had been a long silence between us, which I was not comfortable with. I wanted to get to the bottom of this whole thing, as discreetly as possible. "How long have you worked here?"

"Erm... Like, four, five years." She shrugged. "Whatever."

"Five years? Wow, then you must be older than you look." I nodded, I knew she was lying to me but I wanted to know why.

"Well... How old are you?" She questioned.

"...Twenty three." I replied.

"Wow, that's so weird, I'm twenty three." She exclaimed and then frowned. "Actually no I'm twenty two, a year younger than you." She turned back to the computer screen. "That's weird."

"Yeah that is... Weird." I added and then waited a few minutes as to not make it obvious. "So, did you know Mark, before you started work here?"

"...No, why would I know Mark?" She laughed hastily, she was pretty good at covering it up.

"Oh, I don't know..." I sighed and then pretended I was busy searching for something. I could tell she was staring at me, I could feel her eyes on me, but I didn't look at her. The phone began to ring then and I picked it up before Kitty could. "Hi, Manhattan office for essential goods, you've reached marketing. How may I help you?" I droned.

"Stan... Stan?" I heard Tweek's voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?" I asked, viciously.

"...Stan, did you say Craig was living in New York?" He questioned.

"Well, no, he lives in LA, but he's here on business for a few weeks." I replied.

"Well, do you think you could find him for me?" He continued.

"I don't know, I just saw him in a bar, he didn't tell me his address or anything!" I didn't know why I was getting annoyed, probably because he hung upon me the last time. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I want... to see him." He sighed.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"...Because I miss him." He mumbled and I was quiet for a long time. "Stan?"

"...What? Why? How? When... What?" I stuttered.

"I think I still love him." He explained.

"But, you said you're not gay. Well, you said you were gay but..." I trailed off.

"I'm Bisexual... That means I can like both." He snapped.

"But... You live in Britain, you have a girlfriend!" I argued.

"Mmm, but she is not as important to me as Craig ever was." He murmured. I was silent for a few moments, Kitty was looking at me intently whilst sipping a can of beer.

"Well..." I began and then a thought came into my head; "Tweek, why did you call me?"

"Because... I thought you could help me." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was thinking that you could find Craig-" He started.

"No." I interrupted.

"No?" He repeated.

"I can't help you Tweek, I have enough on my plate as it is." I said, selfishly.

"Well, I'm on the way there now so-" He began again.

"On the way where?" I sputtered, and spat my coffee out onto the desk top. Kitty looked at the brown liquid that had landed before her, then picked up her empty beer can and scooped the coffee into it. She took another sip and then got on with her work. "Ew, Kitty, you can't-"

"Sh, sh, talk to your friend." She waved her hand in my face.

"...Ugh." Was all I could say and then turned back to Tweek. "What do you mean you're on the way there?"

"To New York." He explained matter-of-factly. "I caught the six O' clock flight this morning, when I found out I missed Craig."

"What? You can't... Where are you now?" I stammered.

"Flying over Maine." He informed me.

"Maine? Well that means you're... How did you get there so quick?" I was beginning to yell now.

"Business class, it's got great service." He mused. "Anyway, if you're not gonna help me, I'll meet you at your office."

"Wha?" I exclaimed. "Ha, you don't know where my office is!"

"Yeah I do, you said it when you answered the phone." He sighed. "Manhattan office for essential goods."

"Ugh, well you can't-" I began but heard a loud beep and realised he had hung up. "Why does that happen every time?"

"Got rejected?" Kitty smiled as I put the phone down.

"Yeah, tough times." I shrugged.

"What was your little mate on about?" She asked and put her feet up on the desk to reveal the black leather boots she was wearing.

"Oh he was just..." I trailed off as I looked at the boots closely. They were the same one's Kitty had been wearing in that picture of her and Mark. "I... I think I need my lunch break."

"It's only eleven thirty." Kitty put in.

"Yeah but I get hungry."I shook my head and ran out the door, because that wasn't obvious. I darted down the stairs and to the cafeteria, there were a few people sitting round drinking coffee and I noticed Simon sitting at a nearby table. He worked on the same floor as me, he was the boss of the office further up the hallway. "Erm, Simon?" I called and he looked up from where he was sitting.

"Oh hey... Stan is it?" He asked.

"Er, yeah, anyway I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" I sat down opposite him.

"Oh yeah, is anything confusing you with the data analysis configuration?" He raised his eyebrows and I frowned.

"Erm, no and that's quite worrying because I don't actually know what that is." I answered.

"Oh, then Mark probably hasn't given you the file yet." He shrugged.

"Yeah... So, do you know someone called Kitty, she works in my office?" I questioned.

"Kitty, Kitty Starr?" He clicked his fingers.

"Erm yeah, so..." I started, I didn't know what I wanted to ask. I had been so caught up in escaping from the crazy assistant who worked in my office. "...How long has she worked here?" I eventually said, I decided to find out if she was telling the truth first.

"I'm not sure maybe four, five years." He replied.

"Oh yeah that's what she said." I nodded and he looked confused.

"Then I must be correct!" He laughed after a few seconds.

"Yeah and did she know Mark before she worked here?" I continued and he looked suspicious.

"Um, I have no idea... Why Stan?" He sighed.

"Oh I don't know..." I knew I had dug myself a hole now but I wanted to reach the bottom.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Oh I know that, she's nineteen." He nodded but still looked slightly nervous.

"Nineteen?" I repeated. "But that would mean she started work at the age of fourteen, if she's been working here five years."

"Oh yeah, haha, I wonder how that worked out!" He said, hastily and then changed the subject. "Why, are you into her?"

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "I have a wife... I mean girlfriend." I covered my mouth, it was a good job no one else was here.

"Oh... Well, ok, I best be going." He stood up and began to walk away. I knew I needed more evidence for this but I wanted to get it off my chest now.

"There's something wrong with her." I called after Simon and he turned around slowly.

"What?" He hissed.

"There's something wrong with her. She's hiding something, she knows Mark, from long ago, she's going to do something bad and I know it." I blurted out.

"Do you know what you are accusing her of?" Simon sat back down and locked his eyes to mine.

"Well, yes..." I mumbled, nervously.

"And you have evidence for this?" He continued.

"Well..." I began and then I remembered. "Yes, yes I do. I have a picture, of her and Mark, when Kitty was a lot younger. She is dressed appallingly and has her tongue in Mark's ear."

"Ok, and where is this... picture?" He smiled but looked serious at the same time.

"Oh, I have it right here in my..." I put my hand in my jacket pocket and fumbled around. There was nothing in there and so I put my hand into the other pocket and searched, but there was no picture. "...Pocket."

"Very well, let me see it." He held out his hand.

"I... I don't know where it's gone." I stuttered. I knew it was this jacket I put the picture in because this is what I always wore to work, people must think I was poor as shit!

"So you don't have evidence?" He insisted.

"Well I do, I just don't know where it is." I bit my lip, why had I started this?

"Stan, what you have just told me is very serious business. These are two of my closest colleagues you are accusing of something illegal. Don't ever joke about it again, or you're out." He warned and then stood up and left. I was left sitting alone, what had I just done, and why had I done it? I decided to head back to the office and face Kitty again. I wasn't afraid of her, she was a nineteen year old girl, she couldn't do anything could she? I walked back up the stairs and opened the office door, Kitty was standing in the centre of the room and walked around me to lock the door as soon as I entered.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" I joked but my blood was pumping fast.

"So..." She sat down on the desk. "Your girlfriend was found, I didn't realise, I just heard it on the radio."

"Oh... Yeah." I shrugged, I was confused now.

"I bet you're gutted." She smiled.

"Erm, what?" I asked.

"You never wanted them to find her did you?" She flicked her hair and I scanned her face to see if she was joking, but she looked serious.

"Erm, Kitty..." I began.

"Do you know where they found her?" She continued and didn't give me any time to answer. "Here, in this office block, this floor actually. Apparently she had been looking through people's files, I guess she was jealous."

"Jealous?" I shook my head. "Of what?"

"...Us." Her eyes locked on mine and she suddenly looked fierce. This felt bad, really bad, I was scared now, even more scared than the time I was put in Japanese prison for trying to save whales or when I was taken to Peru whilst a giant guinea pig invaded my hometown.

"Kitty, what are you on about?" I hesitated and she walked towards me.

"Don't fight it, don't ignore me." She slid a finger under my chin. "I love you."

"...I know this really isn't the best time to bring it up." I gulped. "But I really need to pee, and being tickled always makes it worse." She looked confused then and walked back to the desk.

"Is that your idea of sex talk? Because it can be hot if you want it to be." She smiled.

"Ok... I don't know what's going on here, at all." I frowned. "Kitty, what's the deal with you and Mark?"

"Me and Mark?" She asked.

"Yes, in the picture, the picture of him and you, when you were younger." I focused on her, so as to not miss any expression that might give anything away.

"Erm..." There was a long silence but she eventually flipped her hair and smiled at me. "Wow, looks like you're making yourself a little story up there Stan!"

"No I'm not, I'm not." I insisted, I suddenly felt really tired. "Unless, am I?" Kitty looked confused again. "Look, I'm going home, I'm not feeling well and it's Thanksgiving tomorrow so I can't be sick."

"Oh, ok." Kitty nodded and I turned and walked towards the door. "But Stan?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Don't listen to what she tells you." Kitty whispered. "Whatever she says, it's a lie, it's all... A lie."

**Really late but had to finish writing! Sorry this story has no real connection to SP, I tried to bring it up with the whole guinea pig thing but I don't know whether it wrecked it :( Sorry if there's mistakes in this chapter, I don't have time to spell check! Gonna find BETA readers asap, review please thanks xx**


	33. Not a Normal Holiday

**Red pov**

Thanksgiving had arrived and I was happier than ever; Wendy was home safe and she was up cooking dinner, Kenny had a well paid job that he loved and I was moving in with him in a few days. Bebe was now helping Hope choreograph the 'Thanksgiving performance' she put on every year and they were both parading around the apartment. Why they had decided to practice here, I didn't know, I guess Wendy had probably used her annual 'get out of the kitchen and leave me alone' line already! I was dressed in a tight purple dress and my hair was pulled back in a ponytail and secured with a diamond clip, it had grown since we had arrived in New York and was now almost half way down my back. I had never really noticed it growing, I guess time just goes too fast. "Hi Ken, you ok?" I asked, walking back into his room, he had only just woken up.

"Ugh hi." He stretched and sat up in bed. "Wait, what day is it?"

"Erm... Thursday, it's Thanksgiving!" I laughed and sat down next to him.

"Shit, seriously." He looked panicked and then forced a smile when he saw my expression. He looked up and my eyes got caught in his. "You look... nice." He dented the moment and so I stood back up again.

"Yeah well, you better get dressed." I sighed. "Wendy's not gonna want to wait."

"Ok, what should I wear?" He asked.

"I picked out your jeans and shirt." I smiled. "...I got bored whilst you were sleeping!"

"Oh, that's ok." He pushed the covers off himself and stood up. "Wait, you didn't like... Search them did you?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Oh, nothing, you obviously don't know what I'm on about!" He laughed hastily and I walked towards the door.

"Ok, I guess I'll leave you to get changed then." I nodded and then closed the door behind me. I hoped it was just the fact that he had just woken up, because I really didn't want him to be in 'that mood' on Thanksgiving. "Erm, Bebe?" I asked, when she began skipping through a hula-hoop.

"Yeah." She replied without stopping and I attempted to ignore her.

"Why don't you go and do your_ lovely_... dancing in Wendy's apartment." I questioned.

"Oh no, we can't let your mum and dad watch our rehearsals, can we Hope?" She asked the girl who was dressed in a shiny pink leotard, a pair of Stan's wicker shoes and some dog ears.

"Nope, they can only watch the proper performance." Hope beamed and continued to do press-ups with an apple on her back. The door then opened and Kyle walked in, Bebe immediately dropped the hoop and stumbled backwards.

"Oh, Kyle look, have you been to pick up the pumpkin pie yet because Wendy told me..." I trailed off after noticing no one in the room was listening to me; Hope continued to do press-ups and Bebe and Kyle were just staring at each other in silence. "...Wow, how long was I in that bedroom because I have no idea what's going on in here?"

**Kyle pov**

Crap, Bebe was here? This was not what I needed right now, maybe she didn't know, maybe she never checked her pockets. But she was staring at me so weirdly, she looked so taken aback, it was obvious, she knew. We stood there for about a minute, with Red making random comments to make things less awkward, well it actually made things more awkward because it made me want to faint.

"Err, hi." I broke the silence and Bebe's eyes widened.

"Yeah... hi." She replied and Hope eventually stopped doing press-ups and stood up. I took my eyes of Bebe for a second and looked at Red and Hope; they both looked extremely confused.

"Hello guys." I nodded and Red raised her eyebrows.

"Well... I think it's safe to say that this is not going to be any normal holiday." Red sighed and sat down on the couch. I watched her study us for a second and then saw Hope move round to look at us too. The silence was deafening and so I decided to speak again;

"Yeah, me too." I droned and turned back to Bebe who looked a mixture of shocked, awkward, worried and that expression where you can tell people are thinking of ways to kill themselves. I looked up at the ceiling, hoping to find something interesting on there to start up a discussion about but there was nothing. Even the mouldy pancake that was there when we moved in had gone. "Well, I better be going then." I burst out and headed towards the door but I felt someone grab my arm. At first I thought it might be Red, wanting to know what was going on before I ran off to Canada or some other place where I would be far away from my crush and everyone else. But I turned to see that it was Bebe, she studied me carefully for a few seconds and then opened her mouth.

"Talk in the hall?" She whispered as I watched her perfect pink lips move up and down.

"...Ok." I gulped and I opened the door and walked out. Bebe followed me and shut the door behind her. She opened her mouth a few times to speak but nothing came out so she just tapped her knuckles together, like Butters did in Elementary school. "Look, one of us is going to have to talk first." I shrugged, I was not good with awkward silences.

"I guess that's you then." She smiled.

"I guess it is." I replied and we were stood in silence again for what seemed like another hour. "Ok, let's just get this over and done with." I blurted out yet again. "I have a crush on you, I just thought we have loads in common and that's why... I think. We're both single and so I thought putting a note in your pocket would be romantic and the easiest way to say things but I guess it's not because you clearly found the note at work, were humiliated in front of your entire class and do not want to go out with a Jew who hates his job and lives on one night stands. So I guess this is the part where I run off and live in some run down barn in Kentucky or go to the knife store and pick one with a pretty sharp blade..." I trailed off as she kissed me on the lips. It lasted about fifteen seconds and then she stopped and moved backwards. "Or, yeah that's a pretty good way to put things!"

**Stan pov**

"So, how's my favourite little chef doing?" I asked Wendy as I walked over to the kitchen.

"Fine whatever..." She shrugged, she seemed in a better mood with everyone today... Well, everyone except for me. I had no idea why she had been so weird with me lately, ever since the fit she had in the street, things had changed, well actually ever since tenth grade things had changed; we had a daughter and were living on the opposite side of the USA to where we grew up. I guess that changed a lot.

"Well... It smells good." I tried again but she continued to look down at the vegetables she was chopping, since I had come over to talk to her she had seemed to get a lot more aggressive with them. She was now virtually stabbing the carrots to death.

"That's nice, I hope you enjoy it." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"...Wendy have I done something?" I asked and she began to chop the vegetables up faster.

"No, it's not really _what_ you've done it's more a matter of _who_ you've done." She mumbled.

"What... What?" I shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey Stan do you like cats?" She questioned, continuing to stab the vegetables viciously.

"Uh... yeah, I like cats." I shrugged. "Why?"

"Thought so." She seemed to smile slightly but it wasn't a happy smile it was more of a wicked smile. She lifted up the knife and slammed it down on the chopping board. I gasped as it landed on her finger and blood spewed everywhere. I stared open mouthed but Wendy didn't seem to care, it was like she hadn't even noticed that her finger had been cut open, she just stared down at it and then tossed the pile of vegetables into a bubbling saucepan.

"Wendy, are you ok?" I asked, looking at her nervously as she stared down at the empty chopping board which was now absorbing the seeping blood coming out of Wendy's finger.

"Why?" She turned to me.

"...Because you just cut your finger open!" I gestured.

"Oh yeah, probably need a plaster right? I'm gonna go get one of those... now." She nodded and walked into the bathroom. This was not going to be any normal holiday!

**Part II of this chapter out soon! Well, technically it's a different chapter but I just mean the second part of the whole Thanksgiving thing. Hope you liked it, lots of surprises in store. Review please! xx :)**


	34. Yes or No

**Bebe pov**

"I don't know what to do Kyle." I sighed. "If anything happened with us it would be like... different."

"Yeah, but different is good, I like different!" He blurted out and I looked at him seriously. "I... I don't know. I mean, do you like me?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything yet." I shrugged. "We haven't done anything like this since third grade."

"I know it's weird." He looked down at the ground.

"...Kyle, when did this all start?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"When did you start having... feelings for me?" I inquired.

"It's more than feelings!" He exclaimed. "I'm mad about you...But, like... last week."

"Then... How do you know?" I sighed."That you definitely like me?"

"I guess I don't...Maybe it's just a crush." He shrugged and then looked up. "Wait... Does this mean you're saying..."

"I don't know." I mumbled. "I just don't know..."

**Red pov**

Thanksgiving this year was weird; everyone was here now but seemed either edgy or confused. Me, Kenny, Kyle and Stan were sitting on the couch in front of the parade, but no one seemed to be watching it. Kyle was staring blankly at the floor and occasionally clicking his fingers, Kenny seemed to be shaking and constantly slapping his pockets and Stan was just sitting and frowning at a piece of paper with a load of stars on it. Wendy was in the kitchen but she looked dazed whilst cooking and she repeatedly kept whispering to Bebe, who was sitting at the dining table and chewing the straw in an empty glass. I wanted to ask what was wrong with everyone, but I didn't know _who_ to ask. Did they all know something I didn't, or did they all have separate problems? Hope was in her room, playing with her toys, which was good because the mood in here could kill any energy levels, even hers.

"Ok, dinner's ready... I think." Wendy called from the kitchen and Kenny clicked the TV off. I walked towards the table and then stopped.

"Erm... Wendy." I bit my lip. "The dinner's not on the table."

"Oh..." She turned around. "I guess not."

"What did you do to your finger?" I asked, seeing a large bandage wrapped around her index finger.

"Erm... I don't remember." She pondered.

"She cut it... almost off." Stan interrupted.

"What? Well, then can I help with anything." I asked as she began to load dishes onto the table.

"It's up to you, but the pain makes me feel like I earnt something." She smiled to herself and I shook my head. I walked over, got the turkey out of the oven and plonked it on the table. Wendy went and sat down next to Bebe and so I decided to lay the table as well.

"Ok, dinner's ready... now." I yelled over to the boys who all looked distracted. Wendy had already piled a load of carrots onto her plate, which was ok seeing as she had made two saucepans full. Everyone took their seats at the table and the silence became deafening. Wendy was slowly eating a carrot off her fork, Stan had cut off about half the turkey and chucked it onto his plate, Kenny had already downed an entire glass of champagne and Bebe and Kyle were staring at each other as if the other person had just lost their eyeballs. I neatly cut up my turkey and chewed it for about a minute, that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I swallowed and then put my knife and fork down. "What the fuck is going on?" I yelled and everyone looked at me as if I had just killed a puppy, but I didn't care. "Why is everyone acting as if their entire family just died, it's Thanksgiving, you don't seem very thankful!"

"Um..." Kyle gulped. "Yeah..." He continued to stare at the table and everyone followed suit.

"No seriously, has something happened that I don't know about?" I snapped. "Because please, tell me so I don't have to be the only one who wants to bury their head in sand." There was silence until Stan gave a slight laugh;

"Hey, do you remember when we all had to bury our heads in sand... Because we thought the 'family guy' people were gonna kill us or whatever..." He piped up.

"No, it was because we didn't want to look _responsible_ for what the family guy people did." I hissed. "But it's nice to hear you speak." Bebe and Kyle were still staring at each other and after what happened earlier, I wanted to know what was going on. "Hey, what is going on with you two? You've been acting weird all day."

"Nothing." They both said in unison and for some reason it was Wendy's turn to laugh. Bebe turned to Wendy and then Kyle's eyes widened.

"Bebe, you didn't?" He exclaimed.

"No, I didn't do anything..." She trailed off and Wendy laughed again.

"Why would you?" Kyle huffed.

"I'm sorry, I was stressed and I tell her everything." Bebe sighed.

"Yeah, you tell me about this but you don't tell me when you get there's a sale on in 'Macy's'!" Wendy raised her eyebrows and Bebe glared at her. I saw that Stan and Kenny were as confused as I was.

"That's not important though, this is." Bebe snapped.

"Ugh, so, if someone liked you in high school, you'd tell _everyone_!" Wendy giggled and I suddenly froze.

"Yeah but they were pointless people!" Bebe yelled. "This is someone I actually care about, it's different!"

"Thanks, that makes me feel so loved." Kyle shouted. "Especially, as you just shouted that out to the entire table!" There was silence then and no one spoke for about a minute.

"...Is this really happening?" Kenny slapped himself round the face and I raised my eyebrows.

"What's..." I began but then closed my mouth.

"Well... I made things slightly awkward." Wendy droned but she was smiling at the same time. She picked up another carrot and nibbled it happily.

"You like Bebe?" Stan eventually broke the ice.

"Ugh, yes but..." He was cut off.

"OMG, you guys should totally go out!" Kenny exclaimed and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, I'm not a guy so don't act like it." I smiled.

"We're not going to do anything... yet." Bebe shook her head.

"This is why we keep things a secret." Kyle glared at her and there was silence again for a while.

"Wait... Where's Hope?" Stan said suddenly. "Did no one call her for dinner?"

"Oh, she's in her room." I frowned. "Hope, dinner's ready!"

"No, Hope, dinner's gone!" Kenny yelled.

**Kenny pov**

Hope bounded out of her room and ran over to the table. "Hey, why didn't you call me?" She asked.

"We forgot..." Wendy trailed off, she had now made her plate of vegetables into a brown mush and was stirring it around her plate. I was shaking, I didn't know when I was going to do this, but I knew it had to be soon. I had wanted to propose before dinner, before we all got bloated but there wasn't really much chance.

"Ugh." Hope moaned and sat at the head of the table, she put an equal amount of everything on her plate and cut it up neatly with her knife and fork. It was ironic how a five year old could eat normally when her father had just filled his plate with meat and then ate it with his hands and her mother had made her meal into what we would call Mr. Hankey in third grade!

"Wendy, are you ok? You don't look ok." Stan sighed, he had been watching her mash up her food and only now decided to talk.

"Why would you care?" She sighed and he looked confused.

"What? Ok, what are you on about? You're acting like I've done something and I want to know what." He started to sound harsh.

"Oh for God's sake Stan, stop trying to make matters worse, you don't make things better for yourself." Wendy snapped.

"Stop it." Hope pointed her fork at her but Wendy didn't seem to care.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't known what you're talking about since you went into hospital, no before that, I haven't understood you since I got this job." Stan yelled.

"Stop it." Hope put her knife and fork down.

"Yeah well, there's a surprise!" Wendy shouted. "Since you've had this job, I bet you haven't understood me, because there's been more important people in your life hasn't there?"

"People?" Stan bellowed. "What are you on about, I have no idea-"

"Oh just stop." Wendy screamed. "Don't just try to pretend that-"

"STOP IT!" Hope screeched. "I can't deal with this anymore." She stood up and walked back into her bedroom, she closed the door and the room fell completely silent, even more silent that before if that was possible. We sat there for about five minutes before I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to do this now, it would lighten everyone's mood anyway... Wouldn't it?

"Um Red..." I turned to look at her and she looked at me.

"Yeah?" She looked confused.

"Um, I know this may not be the best time to do this but..." I gulped. "I have been thinking, seeing as we're moving in together... I mean, I love you and I just don't know if that's enough."

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head but she looked pleased that I said I loved her. I took a deep breath and then went down onto one knee, she looked shocked.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known." I began. "And the moments I spend with you have been the best moments of my life. You know more about me, than anyone else and I can tell you anything. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be and because of this, I don't think just moving in is as far as I want this to go." I pulled the box out of my top pocket and flipped it open, I was surprised I hadn't messed anything up yet! "So... Rebecca White, will you marry me?" The room felt dead, I could sense everyone holding their breath, Red looked shocked. I had done the wrong thing, I knew it, what had I done? Then I saw Red's face break into a massive smile and she bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes!" She beamed and jumped up to hug me. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I slid the ring onto her finger in complete and utter shock and took a deep breath out, she looked so happy and Bebe and Kyle stopped looking depressed and came to hug us.

"I don't.. I don't believe this!" Bebe exclaimed and started jumping up and down with Red. Kyle patted me on the back;

"Well done man, smooth." He nodded. "And you didn't mess up!"

"I know!" I laughed and hugged Red. Stan then stood up and came to hug me, but he looked slightly sad, maybe because of the fight he just had with Wendy... Wendy. I turned around to see her staring at me, she looked as if she was about to burst into tears, as if someone had just sucked all the life out of her. That's when she stood up, threw her apron on the floor and walked out of the apartment. She slammed the door and everyone went quiet. "What... What just happened?" I asked, putting my arm around Red and everyone shook their heads.

"I guess she's just having a bad day." Bebe shrugged and began to jump up and down again, Kyle did the same but Stan nodded at me and then left, clearly to follow Wendy. Hope came out of her room and covered her ears.

"Ahh the screaming, so much screaming!" She exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Well..." Red began and she looked at me, so I nodded. "Me and Kenny are going to get married."

"And you can be the bridesmaid!" Bebe shrieked, without getting any consent from us, although I did already have that in mind.

"Oh, yey!" Hope began to jump up and down as well, she actually looked like a little kid for once, which was nice because she always seemed to act like a sixteen year old, probably because of her lifestyle. "Oh..." She stopped jumping. "Did mummy leave?"

"Yeah, do you know why?" Kyle asked.

"Well, all I can say is..." She sighed. "This is not going to go down well..."

**YEYYYYYYYYYYY! I finally finished this chapter, I hope it is ok because I wanted the whole proposal thing to be perfect... and a surprise! I will try and get the next chapter up asap so you all know what happened to Wendy. Oh and Kybe fans, hold onto your seats because this isn't over! Hope you enjoyed it though! Xx Review pleaseeey! Xx :)**


	35. The 'Break' Up

**Wendy pov**

"Wendy, Wendy!" I could hear Stan's voice following me down the street but I didn't turn around. "Wendy, come here!" He continued to yell and then I heard a splashing in the puddles just behind me, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned slowly. "What's going on? Tell me, because you've been acting weirdly lately, really weird and I want to know... Is it me?"

"...Yes Stan, it is you." I whispered, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"What? Well, what have I done?" He asked, softly and I studied him, the face which I used to trust, I used to love, that used to love me.

"I can't... I can't do this anymore..." I mumbled and Stan looked confused.

"Do what?" He questioned.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I sighed. "If you loved her more than me, why didn't you just say so?"

"Loved who? Wendy..." He frowned. "What are you on about?"

"You know what I'm on about." I snapped, I hated him anyway but I loathed it when he denied things. "Stop pretending Stan. You don't think I don't know about her?"

"Who?" Stan yelled. "Stop being so vague and just tell me what you're on about."

"KITTY!" I screamed.

"Kitty?" He repeated and looked confused. "Kitty... from my office Kitty?"

"Yes, your little sex partner Kitty, your thing on the side Kitty, your other girlfriend... Kitty." I shouted, tears were now streaming down my face and Stan began shaking his head.

"Kitty and me are nothing, I don't know-" He began.

"Oh, shut up!" I interrupted and then calmed down a bit. "I... I don't know what to do Stan." I whispered now. "Let's just forget about... her for a moment, before I knew about this I was upset anyway. We're going nowhere, we've been together fifteen years and we're still not married, we have a kid but you haven't even proposed. I mean, were you ever going to propose to me?"

"I guess... I just didn't think you wanted..." He trailed off.

"Well I did and now Red and Kenny are getting married yet they've been going out for a lot less time than we have, no one thought they were in a real relationship, their life is perfect." I yelled. "And I don't know what to do anymore..."

"What do you mean?" Stan sighed.

"...I can't do this any longer, at least not now." I muttered and then looked up. "I'm going to live with my parents for a few weeks, clear my head... Take a break."

"Like... A holiday?" He asked.

"No... A break from us." I bit my lip and began to walk away, I turned one last time and studied him. "I'm leaving on Monday." I whispered and then began to run off without looking back. I knew where I was running to this time, I didn't know why I was running there, but it seemed to be my recent escape. I walked into the bar and saw it surprisingly empty, I guess all the sleazy men were spending one day of the year with their families for Thanksgiving, where they would just be getting wasted on the couch instead! I saw Dylan behind the bar and walked over to him, he looked up, surprised.

"Oh, hello. How come you're here again?" He smiled. "You don't look happy."

"I'm not." I sighed.

"Oh, this doesn't sound good." He said, sympathetically. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm ok." I replied. "Actually what am I saying, yeah I need pure vodka."

"I was thinking more along the lines of coffee..." He trailed off.

"Oh, yeah sure whatever." I batted my hand in the air.

"Wow, seriously what is up Wendy?" Dylan laughed. "It's Thanksgiving, you're supposed to be thankful, hanging out with your family."

"Yeah, it's not really a family anymore, it never was going to be anyway." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"... Stan and I broke up." I mumbled and he looked shocked. "Well actually, we're on a break but..."

"Wait, you and Stan broke up?" Dylan shouted.

"Well, kinda yeah." I shrugged.

"That's awful." He sympathised. "...Why?"

"I... He was having an affair and our relationship wasn't going anywhere anyway." I sighed.

"He was having an affair? With who? That's horrible." Dylan questioned.

"This woman from his work, and she's bad news, she has criminal records and everything." I told him.

"Wow, that's mean." He muttered and I looked up and caught his eye, he looked slightly confused and I smiled at him.

"So how's it going with your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Oh not very well..." He trailed off.

"Come on, I bet it's going great. Maybe she's the one." I giggled and he looked sad.

"Not if she stays in Greece with the boat man she's getting off with." Dylan sighed.

"What? Oh shit, sorry." I bit my lip. "Life sucks huh?" I shrugged and he nodded. We were silent for a while and I turned my head to see some creepy guy in the corner of the room, jacking off to our conversation. I glared at him but he smiled back and Dylan then saw what I was looking at.

"Hey, let's go back here..." He trailed off, eyeing the man up nervously and I jumped over the bar top. We then walked into the kitchen and I sat down on the kitchen counter.

"So, no Thanksgiving for you then?" I questioned.

"Nah." He shrugged. "You can't really be thankful by yourself!"

"Oh, I would have invited you to mine." I smiled. "But I don't think you'd want to." He laughed and then we were quiet for a few seconds. "What am I supposed to do?" I blurted out suddenly. "I mean, now I've told him I'm leaving, what do I do? I'll have to go back there, to get my things and then I'll see him. Plus, what do I do about Hope? Do I leave her here or take her to Colorado with me-"

"What?" Dylan sputtered. "You're going back to Colorado?"

"Well, yeah..." I trailed off. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"You're leaving?" He whispered and I could see anxiety written all over his face.

"I guess." I shrugged. "I might come back someday..."

"You can't leave." He continued and I looked up at him.

"...Why?" I asked and he bit his lip, before I could do anything he leaned in and kissed me. A hundred and one emotions flooded through my body. What was going on? Was this really happening? I knew this was bad but it felt good, very good, it felt right. But then... Stan had kissed Kitty hundreds of times, Stan didn't love me anymore. I... I didn't love Stan anymore, we weren't together anymore. I was too caught up in the moment, too confused, too scared and so before I knew it, I was kissing him back...

**Dun Dun Duuuun! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week, I've been in Wales all weekend and next week I'm going to Cornwall but I'll probably take my laptop so I can write then anyway. 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' (just like typing it that way) fans will get this chapter, I didn't really realise until I proof read it that it was similar to that episode but ah well! Tell me what you think, I can't believe I just broke Stendy up, haha! Review please guyzz! xx**


	36. Discoveries, Decisions and Depression

**Stan pov**

I walked back to the apartment alone, I was so confused, why did Wendy think I was having an affair with Kitty? Yeah Kitty had always been weird and I guess I had established now that maybe she was attracted to me but I would never cheat on Wendy with her, Kitty creeped me out anyway! I didn't really know what Wendy had meant by 'take a break' but I guessed she was breaking up with me, yet, I didn't seem to feel that upset, I suppose I hadn't really spent all that much time with her recently and she'd been acting so weird, with all the hospital visits and escapades, I hadn't had chance to talk to her properly. I trudged up the stairs, trying to get things straight in my head; where had Wendy run off to? She wasn't going to get lost again was she? At the moment I felt like she was some sort of pet, that I had to keep an eye on constantly so it wouldn't run away. I almost wanted to put a leash round her neck or keep her in a metal cage, like a hamster, so she couldn't escape. But now, I couldn't do anythting, Wendy wasn't my girlfriend anymore.

I had no idea where she had gathered this information from, where she had got the feeling I was having an affair, I didn't even know she had met Kitty, knew who she was. Then a thought popped into my head; Wendy had been found at my office, that's where she had escaped to that night so... had she been researching Kitty? Had she somehow found some information on her and taken it the wrong way, to mean something else? I reached the apartment door and stood there for a few seconds, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Music was playing inside; it was happy and bouncy and made me want to cry. When I entered, Kenny clicked off the music and him, Red, Bebe and Kyle turned to look at me.

"What's going on?" Bebe asked, she looked confused to not see Wendy with me.

"Um..." I began; I didn't know how to put this in words. "I've been outside, in the street." I walked towards the couch and sat down on it.

"Yeah... Doing what?" Kyle mused.

"Where's Wendy?" Red questioned, I took my head out of my hands and faced them all.

"Wendy and I broke up." I confessed.

"WHAT?" Bebe and Red yelled and Kenny and Kyle just looked shocked.

"You... You broke up?" Kenny stuttered.

"Yeah... I think." I sighed.

"You think?" Bebe repeated.

"Well, she said we were 'taking a break'" I wiggled my fingers in the air. "I don't really know what that means." There was a long silence and everyone looked either shocked or confused.

"But... You'll get back together right?" Kyle inquired, his eyes wide.

"I... I don't know." I shrugged. "She said she's leaving on Monday."

"Leaving?" Kenny sputtered. "Leaving where?"

"South Park." I whispered and the room fell silent. I could hear Hope in her room, it sounded like she was having a tea party with her teddies and that's when I thought about her, what was going to happen about Hope? I think everyone had forgotten that she was just a child, she had been forced to grow up too fast because of her surroundings and now, she was going to have to deal with the separation of her parents, both on completely different sides of the States. I'd be in the East and Wendy would be in the West, how was that supposed to work for Hope?

**Bebe pov**

I was stunned, how could this happen? Wendy and Stan had been '_the'_ couple ever since we were in elementary school and now Wendy, my best friend, was moving back to South Park, leaving us all behind? Stan sat there, his head in his hands.

"Stan..." I broke the silence, but a thought had suddenly come into my head. "Why did Wendy break up with you?"

"...She said I was having an affair." He mumbled into his hands. "With someone from work, but I'm not."

"Is that..." Red began but Stan cut her off.

"Yes." He interrupted and Red looked shocked.

"Then... That's why she did it." Red's eyes widened. "She must have thought or found out something, that night when she was in hospital, that made her run away there."

"What are you on about?" Kenny asked.

"The night Wendy went missing, me and Stan went out looking for her, with the police. I was with them when we found her at Stan's work, whilst Stan was at the bar." Red explained. "She was found looking through people's files, Kitty was apparently there that night as well."

"Woah." Stan stood up. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I... I don't know." Red stumbled and Stan looked at her pleadingly. "...She told me not to tell you."

"Well then that's obviously where she's got some sort of idea from." Stan began and the room was silent for a few more seconds. "...Wait, did she tell you anything else?"

"Um..." Red began and everyone looked at her.

"...You said Kitty was there." Stan begged. "Please?"

"Well, she didn't tell me much." She muttered. "But, she told me that she had listened in on Kitty's conversation, there was someone else in the room with her. She said she heard her say that you'd _wanted_ Wendy to go missing and that you had told Kitty she was a 'control freak'." Red gulped. "Oh and something else, when she was going up the stairs, she heard some people from your office, talking about you, she said that they were saying something like 'he's gonna find out soon enough'."

"What... What's that supposed to mean?" Stan asked and then he shook his head. "But, I still don't get it, I mean, from all that information, how does she think I'm having an affair?"

"She didn't tell me about that..." Red trailed off. "But she did tell me about the picture."

"Picture?" Stan repeated, looking confused.

"The one you had of Kitty, in the sex costume, with that other man." Red bit her lip and everyone turned to look at Stan curiously.

"Ok... How does she know about that?" He spluttered.

"Wait... So you did have a picture of your colleague in a sex costume." I questioned.

"Well... She was only little when the picture was taken." He defended but everyone looked at him disgustedly. "I mean... Look, I found that picture in an envelope; it was in one of the files that were put on my desk. I wasn't using for... that reason, I just wanted to find out more about her and I thought that it could be evidence."

"Is that why it had your initials written on it?" I sighed, crossing my arms and everyone was now looking at me. "Yeah, Wendy talks to _me_ too."

"What initials?" Stan cried.

"SM, your initials, with a little '&' sign in the middle." I explained. "'S&M'."

"That means sex role-play." Kyle blurted out and I put my finger over his lips.

"Shh baby." I sighed, I was treating Kyle as if we were together now. I didn't know if we were, I still needed time to talk but I was gradually realising a part of me wanted this. I couldn't let it get in the way now though, there were bigger concerns here.

"That's not my initials!" Stan exclaimed. "That's the logo for our office, it means 'Simon and Mark', they are the two main people on my floor."

"Oh..." I put in, I was getting excited there for a moment.

"Looks like the boy is innocent." Kenny shrugged and there was silence for a minute.

**Stan pov**

"I can't believe you guys thought I was cheating, you're my best friends, why would I do that to Wendy?" I asked. "And now I've lost her, she's gone and she's going to live the other side of America, where I won't be able to see her anymore and Hope won't have a mom..."

"What's going on daddy?" I heard a quiet voice from behind me and turned to see Hope standing there. "Did you cheat on mommy?"

"No Hope, no I didn't." I sighed and cupped her face in my hands. "Mommy's just going to go away for a while."

"Where?" She inquired.

"South Park." I whispered and I felt the atmosphere stiffen, we never talked about home, to be honest, I didn't know why we lived here, I guess it was just easier. There were more jobs, more opportunities, plus when we first moved we all thought it would be a fairytale, what we'd always wanted.

"South Park?" Hope repeated. "But that's miles away."She pulled out an atlas and began studying it. "Hey, there's no South Park on here, just weird places called 'Utah' and 'Indiana' and 'Missouri'. Why would you call a state 'Missouri'? It's just depressing and I thought Indiana was a country." She babbled.

"_India_ is a country, _Indiana_ is a state." I sighed. "And South Park is _not_ a state, it's a town in Colorado."

"Yeah, a quiet little redneck white trash mountain town." Kenny sighed.

"Actually it's a quiet little pissant redneck podunk jerkwater greenhorn one-horse mud-hole peckerwood right-wing whistle-stop hobmail truck-driving old-fashioned hayseed inbred unkempt out-of-date out-of-touch white-trash kickass mountain town." Kyle murmured and I saw Bebe go to put her finger on his lips again but she stopped.

"I miss home..." She whispered.

**Hi, hope you liked it, I am actually writing another book at the same time as this which I will release once this is finished so sorry for the long wait :( Review please, thanks xx**


	37. Make a Wish

**Kyle pov**

"I can't believe this has happened." I sighed, it was the midnight of the most eventful Thanksgiving ever and I was walking Bebe home.

"I know right." Bebe exclaimed. "I mean, I knew things were going on between Wendy and Stan, I think everyone did, but I never expected this." We walked in silence for a while and then I changed the subject.

"So... What do you think of Red and Kenny?" I smiled.

"...Different?" She puzzled. "I never thought they were this far ahead, everything just seems to be so confusing... I feel so lost."

"I know... I'm the same." I confided and there was a pause, the sounds of our footsteps on the Autumn leaves was the only noise that could be heard. "Bebe?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and she looked at me.

"For what?" She frowned, her voice was so sweet.

"For everything." I shrugged. "I should have never told you... It just makes things worse."

"I'm glad you told me. It's not making anything worse." She looked bewildered and I just wanted to hug her but I didn't.

"Yeah but, I've just made things so much more confusing." I mumbled. "You already have enough on your plate, what with your job and having to cope with Hope's problems and Wendy's problems and keeping yourself looking stunning. Although I don't think you could look bad, even if you tried." I blushed and I could feel her staring at me, we continued to walk and not say anything, until Bebe stopped. She turned and stared me straight in the eyes.

"You haven't made things worse, Kyle." She affirmed. "You've made me feel better, safe, warm, loved. I never felt those things before, I never thought anyone cared. They say a girl can never feel happier than when someone says they love her, but that's untrue, a girl can never feel happier than when they love that person back."

"...Deep." I smiled, I was so bad at this. "I just wrecked the moment, didn't I?"

"A little bit." She giggled and she hesitated before reaching out for my hand. She then stood beside me and we began to walk again. We walked and walked and walked, I could almost feel sparks from where our hands were connected, as if it was some kind of fuse that had finally been put into place. Some kind of song that had finally been sung, a book that had eventually been read, a love that at last, had been found. See, if I had said that out loud, I may have been able to get this back on track.

"So um..." I hesitated. "What's going on?" I mentally face-palmed myself and Bebe raised her eyebrows at me, it was a good job she was my friend because otherwise she would be running down the street, trying to escape right now, but she just smiled.

"How you got six women to sleep with you at the same time, I have no idea." She shook her head.

"Well, they were all pretty stupid." I shrugged. "...Like me." She bit her lip and squeezed my hand.

"You're not stupid." She smiled and then she leaned in and kissed me on the lips, I kissed her back for a few seconds and then we parted.

"Well, that wasn't stupid." I joked and she raised her eyebrows. "...Its stuff like that isn't it?"

"Completely wrecks the moment!" She grinned and then I saw her apartment block appear in front of us. "Oh we're here..." She sighed and then let go of my hand. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Oh that's... ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled, she nodded and then turned and walked up the steps. She got to the top and then turned to look at me.

"You know what?" She exclaimed. "I don't want to go home." I looked at her, startled and she walked back down the steps. She stood facing me and the wind gently blew her hair sideways, the moonlight bounced of her face and she looked more beautiful than ever.

"...I know somewhere." I said, suddenly. "Follow me." I grabbed her hand and began to run through the streets, we ran down a side road and then at the end it opened out into a small garden. There were two willow trees by the river with a hammock stretched between them. "I come here when I get sick of work, I don't think anyone else knows this is here."

"It's... beautiful." She whispered, I smiled proudly and she walked towards the river. I followed as she kicked her shoes off and sat on the edge of the water, dipping her feet in. I did the same and sat down beside her.

"See, I'm not totally bad at this." I shrugged and she looked at me.

"I never said you were." She smiled and then kissed me again. This time it lasted longer and felt even more magical. This was what I wanted, but it just felt so weird, our other friends were both at completely opposite sides of the table, Red and Kenny were getting married when Wendy and Stan were breaking up. I just felt in the middle of it all, but in a way, that's where I wanted it to be. Bebe broke off and sat there for a while. "Remember when we were little kids and we played in that clubhouse?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"When we played truth or dare and I wanted to kiss you so badly?" She smiled and I nodded. "Then I went after Clyde instead."

"Yep, I remember that." I mused.

"Well... I don't know why I did that." She sighed and then splashed her feet in the water. "So let's just pretend the last fifteen years never happened, and that we're starting over, that I _did_ kiss you in that tree house and everything is just as magical."

"What so, we're little kids again?" I grinned.

"I wish..." She lay down on the bank and looked up at the stars. "I wish we were." I lay down next to her and she nuzzled into me. For a second I felt like we were little kids again, back in third grade, where everything was fun and easy and as I looked up at the stars, I felt all my worry drift away. This is what I had wanted... All along...

**OMG I NEVER PLANNED THIS! WHAT'S GOING ON?! Aha, I'm so glad my brain just automatically wrote this chapter, I am so happy I created Kybe now! Two chapters in one night, way to go mee! Review please!xx **


	38. The Truth Booth

**Monday morning**

**Wendy pov**

It was six am and I was up, checking I had packed everything. I had barely talked to Stan over the weekend, I had barely spoken to _anyone_ over the weekend, I just sat in the spare bedroom, writing one hundred and two checklists and playing with dental floss. Of course I had to speak to him about Hope, who we had decided was staying here for the time being, until winter break began and then she would come to Colorado when her school broke up. Stan had also obviously tried to deny the whole thing once again, but after one attempt, just left it. I had to be at the airport for seven thirty, so had about half an hour to kill. I kind of couldn't believe I was going through with this, going back to South Park, breaking up with my boyfriend I had been dating for fifteen years, but it was all for the better... I knew that.

My gaze drifted to the window, where outside I could see the landscape of New York, it was some people's dream to be able to see this city, now it was outside my window, but the view just made me feel sick. I was kind of excited about going back to South Park, but in a way I was dreading it, there would be no one there, everyone I went to school with had left. I couldn't help but wonder if I had thought this through properly; what job would I get back in South Park? What if I stayed there forever, living off my parents, no boyfriend, husband? I heard a knock at my door and Stan entered.

"Hi." He sighed, he didn't sound angry or annoyed, just a little upset.

"Hi." I replied, I didn't say it in an aggressive tone, I just couldn't be bothered with that anymore.

"I just came to say... goodbye I guess." He shrugged and sat down on the bed, next to me. I looked at him and could pick out the sadness and hurt in his face, for a second I forgot why I was doing this. Was I being a stupid child, like we used to be and taking this too far? I mean, what proof did I have? No, I had proof, I had loads of proof and I had had enough.

"Oh... Yeah, thanks." I muttered and stared at my feet. There was an awkward silence and I checked the clock, it was only quarter past six now but I thought that would be the best excuse to escape from all these silences. "So... I should probably get going."

"Really, already?" Stan frowned and I picked up my suitcase.

"...Yep." I lied and walked towards the door and opened it partially.

"Wendy?" Stan whispered and I turned to face him. "...Take care."

"I will." I nodded and then walked out of the room. To my surprise, Bebe and Kyle were already here and Kyle had his arms wrapped around her. We had only found out about their relationship yesterday and the news had even reached me, in my secluded little room. It hurt me to look at them, knowing that I once had that, but I faced them to say goodbye; they hadn't done anything wrong anyway. "Oh hiya guys." I waved, half-heartedly and I saw a tear roll down Bebe's cheek.

"You're actually leaving?" Bebe cried.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled and the door swung open. Red walked in, closely followed by Kenny, she didn't look upset, just excited, which hurt me a little bit.

"Turn on the TV." She yelled. "Channel four, now."

"Why?" Kyle asked and Kenny shrugged.

"Wendy you need to watch this." Red exclaimed and she clicked on the TV. It filled with applause, bright colours and a man walked on stage.

"Tonight." He blurted out. "Business man Simon Lijard is on the show, he has been concerned about two members of staff from his work place and wants to know the truth. I am Mike Lopez and Welcome back to 'The Truth Booth'."

"Red, why am I watching this?" I sighed.

"Yeah and why is it saying 'tonight' if it's six in the morning?" Bebe inquired.

"Just watch." Red insisted and I put down my suitcase.

"Simon, before the break, you were telling us about Kitty, one of your colleagues from work. Can you tell us what you said before the break?" Mike asked.

"Yes, a few weeks ago, someone who works on my floor, Stan Marsh, came up to me in the cafeteria and reported some suspicious behaviour to me." Simon spoke clearly. "He told me that he had been experiencing some issues about the other assistant his boss, Mark had employed and that she seemed like 'trouble'. Stan said he had a picture of Kitty and her boss Mark, sexually embracing each other, which at first I did not believe. However, when I looked into it, I managed to find the picture in one of the hidden files on the computer."

"Wow, this sounds like a very big issue." Mike sympathised. "Let's bring out Kitty everyone." He yelled and there was a huge cheer from the audience. I could not believe my eyes when I saw it, it was her, the woman who worked with Stan, the woman who had hundreds of criminal records, the woman who was sleeping with my boyfriend and she was walking out on stage, her long, blonde hair flowing behind her. "Hello Kitty." He greeted and Kyle sniggered.

"'Hello Kitty'!" He joked and Bebe gave him an exasperated look, then folded his arms around herself.

"Hello." She spoke sweetly.

"Have you been listening backstage, to what we have been talking about?" He asked.

"I have." She smiled, innocently, but her mood changed dramatically. "And it's all one big lie."

"What's a lie Kitty?" Mike inquired, sitting down on the step.

"All this, about the picture." She hissed.

"Well, I think there's photographic evidence for that!" Mike laughed.

"How do you know that was me?" Kitty chewed her gum for a few seconds and the studio went silent.

"So... You're telling us that it is not you in that picture?" Mike questioned.

"No, it's not me." She confirmed.

"But that is your boss, Mark?" He continued and she shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't there." She replied.

"And Kitty, Simon also told me, before the break, that you have a series of criminal records, is this true?" Mike asked.

"I may have a few, but they weren't my entire fault." Kitty spat.

"What do you mean?" Mike raised his eyebrows.

"That other people were involved in them." She shrugged and Simon looked hastily around the room.

"Kitty?" The presenter asked. "How long have you known Mark?"

"Three years." She flipped her hair. "Since I got the job."

"And have you ever had sexual intercourse with him?" Mike said, bluntly.

"What? No!" She spluttered. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's a lie detector Kitty, we have to ask questions." He sighed. "Let's bring out Mark everybody!" He exclaimed and again, the audience began to clap. Mark walked out on stage and sat down in the seat between Simon and Kitty. "Hello Mark"

"Hi Mike." Mark greeted.

"Is what she's said true?" Mike asked and there was silence for a few seconds.

"Um... Yeah." He hesitated and the audience laughed at his delayed answer.

"And you have not had intercourse with this woman ever since you've known her?" He continued and Mark shook his head. "Have you had any sexual contact with her at all?"

"...No." Mark replied, hastily. I was transfixed, completely frozen as a picture appeared on the screen behind the three clients. It was the picture I had found under my hospital bed, the one of Kitty and Mark... having fun!

"Is this you in that picture Mark?" Mike continued to question him and Mark looked more and more uncomfortable.

"...Yes." He whispered and the audience let out a loud 'oohh'! There was further silence and Mike looked down at the file he was holding.

"It says here that you are forty eight, is that correct?" Mike scanned his sheet and then looked at Mark.

"Yes." He replied almost immediately.

"And Kitty, it says here you were born in nineteen ninety two, correct?" He remarked.

"Yes." She nodded and then it was Simon's turn to speak;

"Excuse me. There are also rumours going round at work that Kitty is having intercourse with certain other men at her office, particularly, the other assistant she works with." Simon cried and a tear rolled down my cheek. Why was Red showing me this? Didn't she know I was hurt already.

"Red I don't-" I began but was cut off.

"Just watch." She interrupted and I turned back to the television.

"Kitty, have you had any sexual relations, and that means from a kiss to intercourse with any people from your office, aside from Mark?" Mike inquired and began pacing up and down.

"I haven't had sex with Mark!" She insisted.

"Put Mark to the side!" He yelled. "The question was; have you had any sexual relations that means from a kiss to intercourse with any people from your office, not including Mark?"

"...No." Kitty muttered, sulkily.

"Pardon?" He yelled.

"I said no!" She shouted.

"Ok." Mike finished. "I think that is all I need to ask for now, let's have those all important lie detector results please."A man walked on stage and handed Mike an envelope, he opened it cautiously. "Kitty, the first question I asked you was if that was you in the picture. You answered no.." There was a few moments of silence. "But you were lying."

"I was not lying!" She began but Mike just shouted over her.

"Wait till this is finished before you begin to yell." Mike bellowed. "I will leave the next question and move on to one that is related to this. I asked you; how long have you known Mark? You replied; three years." There was another pause. "And you were lying."

"I was not!" Kitty screamed and stood up.

"You can try to deny it but we have evidence!" Mike admitted and Kitty scowled.

"What evidence?" She spat and Mike pointed to the picture.

"Below that image can you see what it says?" He asked but she didn't reply. "It says; 'Me and Kitty two thousand and six'. You were born in nineteen ninety two, therefore you were fourteen in this picture. That means that you have known Mark for _more_ than three years, you little liar! Which is also disgusting as Mark, you could actually be in court for child pornography now." Kitty looked outraged but just sat down in her chair. "Kitty I asked you, have you ever had intercourse with Mark, you said no." He laughed. "Well I think we can all establish from the picture that you were of course lying on that question as well." Kitty said nothing, I said nothing, no one in the room said nothing, it was silent. "And on to your last question, I asked you; have you had any sexual relations that means from a kiss to intercourse with any people from your office, aside from Mark? You said no." Mike stated and the audience was silence, I felt like all of Manhattan was silent, waiting for the answer. "And you were telling the truth." Mike finished and I felt like my entire body was floating away. "You have not had any relations or any physical contact with anyone in your workplace except for Mark."

"I know." Kitty gave a slight smile. "I told you."I could not hear the TV anymore, I could not _see_ the TV anymore, I actually felt like my heart had stopped, I was brain dead. Maybe I was dying, maybe this is what it felt like to die, it was alright actually, this was the first time I had ever wanted to be wrong and it felt so good. I snapped back to reality and realised the TV was now off. Red, Kenny, Bebe and Kyle were standing either biting their lip or raising their eyebrows. I turned to see Stan standing in the doorway, he looked at me and smiled.

"You really thought I would do that to you?" He sighed and I stood, open mouthed, staring at him.

"I..." I gulped. "I..."

"Why would I cheat on you Wendy?" Stan asked. "With Kitty, seriously? Did you see how messed up that kid is?"

"Um..." I trailed off.

"I love you... I've always loved you." He walked closer to me. "I just can't believe you would think I would do that to you."

"Yeah... well, I need to catch a plane and I'm... thirty minutes late so..." I collected my suitcase and began to walk towards the door, then my brain unscrambled and I remembered what I was doing. "Oh yeah... probably don't need to do that anymore!" I grinned and then ran to kiss Stan. He kissed me back and I heard Hope from beside us;

"Ugh." She moaned. "Mommy and daddy are kissing, yuk."

"Yeah but mommy and daddy love each other again." Kyle nodded.

"That's the most important thing." Bebe beamed.

"Ugh." I pulled away. "But I have a plane to catch and my parents think I'm coming, what am I supposed to do?"

"...We get on that plane." Stan replied and I frowned.

"What?" I laughed, hastily.

"We're all getting on that plane, right now and we're going back to South Park." Kenny told me.

"We've wanted to for ages anyway." Red smiled.

"We're... we're going back to South Park?" I exclaimed and Stan nodded. "But what do we do about all this? We haven't packed anything!"

"Oh that's really ok." Stan smiled and then whistled at the door. Cartman walked in with two other men and glared at me.

"Cartman... what the?" I stuttered.

"Cartman, never was the manager of the cheesy poof factory, he lives his mum, in South Park." Stan declared.

"Hey, you said you'd never tell!" Cartman yelled.

"I said I'd tell these guys, just not anyone else in all of Manhattan." He scoffed.

"But why would he?" I was so confused.

"I offered Cartman a job at my dad's office back in South Park, if he packs everything in all five of our apartments and ensures it arrives at Colorado safely." Stan told me.

"So... We're going home?" I smiled and everyone nodded.

"Yep!" They all exclaimed. "We're going home!"

**Looong chapter aha, sorry, this is really off! There isn't much of the main characters in this but I had to get this whole thing sorted out and it was either this, or make Kitty gay, which I didn't know how to do so... Sorry if you don't like it but please review anyway!**


	39. The Wedding

**Kyle pov**

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" I exclaimed and Bebe turned her head to look at me.

"I know..." She smiled. "We're all growing up, well... we aren't!" It was eight in the morning on Christmas Eve, I'd been up for half an hour and so had Bebe but we had just lay in bed staring at the ceiling. We were back in South Park now, and been here for a month. For the moment we were renting a big four bed roomed house on the edge of town. Wendy, Stan, Kenny and Red were all getting married today, a double wedding and I was both their best man whilst Bebe and Hope were bridesmaids. "I couldn't have a double wedding." Bebe sighed. "You wouldn't get all the attention!"

"That is so you." I laughed and then the door burst open. Wendy came running in and starting screaming, breaking the silence that had been here before.

"I'm getting married!" She yelled and began jumping on her bed like a little child. "I'm getting married today, yey!"

"Yeah, we know." I droned, Wendy flung open the curtains and my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Wendy, I can hear you from up the street." Stan sighed as he entered the room.

"Restrain her!" I told him and he nodded.

"Wendy calm down." He held her fists and she stopped running around. She looked like an excited puppy and proved this by licking his nose. "Hey!"

"Hi Bebe, have you got-" Red walked in and began to speak.

"Oh my God!" Wendy pulled free of Stan's hands and ran towards Red, she looked slightly scared. "We're getting married!"

"Yeah I know..." Red stepped back.

"Aren't you excited?" She yelled.

"Yeah... But in a less scary kind of way." Red mused. "You better be careful or you'll be going to prison instead of the church!"

"Hi guys." Kenny walked in.

"Yeah, just let more people in here, that's fine!" I joked.

"Sorry, but I was just talking to the caterer on the phone and he said that you ordered two hundred of the chicken and only one hundred of the salmon." Kenny looked at Wendy.

"What? No!" She yelled. "It was one hundred and fifty of each!" She stormed out of the room and everyone looked at Stan.

"...Good luck." I scoffed.

"I'll be fine... I think." He began.

"STAN!" Wendy yelled from downstairs.

"...I hope." He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Want me to help you get ready?" Bebe asked Red, pulling herself out of bed.

"You better, I can't put on a twenty pound dress by myself!" Red laughed.

"Twenty pound?" Kenny exclaimed. "Man, that's heavy, my tuxedo's pretty light!"

"Yeah well, it doesn't really matter what you wear, all that matters is that we love each other and we're getting married." Red stuck her tongue out at Kenny and then he kissed her for a few seconds.

"SHUT UP RED!" Wendy yelled from downstairs. "QUIT TELLING LIES!"

"And to think..." I sighed. "She wanted to marry him so badly, yet this is how she seals her fifteen year relationship?"

"I know..." Bebe turned to Red and Kenny. "You're better off, you guys actually trust each other and your fiancé is rich!" She nudged Red.

"_I'm_ not rich, my parents are!" Kenny corrected her. "They're paying for most of this." It had been hard for us all to leave New York because of our jobs, although Stan hadn't minded one bit, he'd wanted to get away as soon as possible. But Kenny had only recently got his new job and that seemed to be the only thing standing in his way of going home. When we got here though, Stan and me were employed to work at his dad's office. It would soon be handed down to Stan anyway as Randy was close to retiring. Kenny however, hadn't wanted a job in an office and so 'City Wok' had offered him a placement. Tuong Lu Kim was very old now and only worked part time and so Kenny was practically boss there now. Red and Wendy were working at 'Shakey's' which was much better than the sleazy perverted bar they used to work in. Bebe was working in the elementary school, she had taken Mr. Garrison's old job now that he had set off to 'achieve fame' and so she was continuing to teach kindergarten there.

"Come on Red, let's go, before crazy chicken lady takes over the bathroom!" Bebe joked and began to walk out of the room.

"HEY!" Wendy bellowed. "CRAZY CHICKEN LADY CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Yeah, has crazy chicken lady sorted out the meals yet?" Red called over the banister.

"Well..." Wendy began to speak quieter. "He hasn't spoken for a while so... I'm thinking he may have shot himself?"

"Oh God, what are we going to do about food?" Bebe asked.

"Yeah 'cause that's the issue here." I droned.

"Oh no it's ok." Wendy walked up the stairs. "His son's doing the food."

"And he's going to be ok with that after you forced suicide on his dad?" Red asked.

"He better." Wendy shrugged and all the girls disappeared down the landing.

"Oh what must it be like to be a woman?" I sighed and got out of bed. "Nervous?" I asked Kenny and he shrugged.

"Of what?" He mused. "I already proposed, hard parts over."

"Yeah but what if you trip up going down the aisle?" I put in. "Or you lost the ring... Or, she could say no at the altar and leave you there on the spot, embarrassed and lonely."

"...Thanks Kyle, you just made thing one hundred times better." Kenny said and I began getting my tuxedo out of the wardrobe. "Besides, she's not going to say no..."

"Well, you never know. Girls are like that." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah because you know what girls are like?" Kenny scoffed.

"I slept with six at once, trust me I know _exactly_ what girls are like!" Kyle grinned.

"Dude, you have a girlfriend now and yet you're still going to use that line?" He sighed. "Anyway, we're treating them like objects, they're not just _'girls'_, this is my future wife we're talking about."

"And that's coming from the guy who went through high school banging up a dozen chicks everyday and used a girl in elementary school to get a BJ." I smirked.

"That was different, I was stupid back then and Red's more important to me than anything." He vowed.

"That's cute." I smiled and began spraying aftershave everywhere.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" Kenny asked me.

"Yeah, probably." I shrugged. "I just wanna use this up before tomorrow. It's all people ever get me for Christmas." Kenny looked at me shiftily.

"You do like it though... don't you?" He questioned.

"Wow... do you have no inspiration Ken?" I sighed and tossed one of the empty cans of aftershave in the trash.

"Hey, this time tomorrow I'll be married!" Kenny exclaimed and his eyes lit up.

"Yeah... hopefully." I winked at him and he glared back at me, then walked out of the room.

**Red pov**

I couldn't believe this day was actually happening. Here I was, having my long, red hair curled by Bebe, whilst staring at the white lace gown that hung in front of me. Wendy's dress was hanging next to it but hers had a much bigger skirt, it was more of a princess gown, with thin bodice and puffed sleeves. Both had a veil and white satin heels next to it, although my heels were slightly shorter than Wendy's. I didn't like standing out too much, I never had throughout my childhood, I never really said anything, was never really a 'main character' sort of person. Kenny was always in the popular group, one of the 'main crew' but he always hid behind his hood in school, so I guess he never really wanted to make an impact either. I guess that's why we're so similar. Wendy and Stan however, were always the kids who stood out, the main people, if there was one main girl and one main guy it would be them two, with maybe Cartman on the side, but that would just be because he edged his way in, making dirty gestures and rude jokes to get into the picture. Although, he already took up half the picture, because of his fat little body. Wendy was sitting on the bed next to us and arranging random pictures of the wedding decorations for her scrapbook.

"I'm so jealous of your hair." Bebe sighed, whilst wrapping the wand around strands of my hair.

"Yeah yeah, have you seen yours?" I laughed. "Anyone would kill for your long blonde locks." I saw Bebe smile and then she continued to curl my hair.

"Are you nervous?" She asked me.

"Kinda." I shrugged.

"No!" Wendy cried, even though she hadn't directed the question at her.

"What, not even a little bit?" I asked Wendy. "You could like, trip going down the aisle or forget the ring... or Stan could say no."

"Kenny could say no!" Wendy retorted.

"I know, exactly." I replied and there was silence for a few moments.

"Besides, Stan's not gonna say no." Wendy insisted. "...He wouldn't dare."

"Wow, he's lucky to have you." Bebe laughed.

**Stan pov**

"Ok, thanks, bye." I hung up the phone to the caterer, everything was sorted now. The guy hadn't shot himself, just walked off because he had got tired of hearing Wendy rant at him. I guess she over exaggerates things a lot. I couldn't believe I was actually getting married today, I always knew I would marry Wendy but not this soon. I was only twenty three, yet Wendy had been so desperate to get married so soon, I had no idea why. Bebe and Kyle had it better off, they had only just begun their relationship and would probably get married a lot later, probably around twenty seven... if they did get married of course. I didn't know what would happen next, would Wendy want my kids? Probably, although that would mean there would be a massive age gap between them and Hope. I always thought everything would happen in my thirties though, leaving my twenties to explore. I loved Wendy though, even though she can be slightly crazy at times, I was going to do whatever it took to be with her.

I entered the kitchen and saw Wendy's mobile lit up on the kitchen table. I wandered over to it and saw she had a new voicemail. I pressed the 'listen' button and walked over to pour myself a glass of juice, I would listen to the message and then go and tell Wendy upstairs seeing as she was busy getting ready, although I wasn't supposed to see her dress. A heard the phone crackle and then a male voice boomed out of the phone;

"Hi Wendy it's Dylan." The voice sounded worried and confused, who was Dylan? "I had just been wondering where you've been; you and Red haven't been at work for a few weeks. I guess I'm also calling to ask if you... ever got back with Stan because well, that kiss we had was amazing and I think... I like you a lot. Well, to be honest I liked you before but now I know you like me... I think this could turn into something special. I just wondered if you had been avoiding me though, what, you not being at work and all. I hope not, because I really want to see you. Take care and call me back." The message cut off and I stood there open mouthed, I suddenly felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and dropped my glass of juice, it shattered and juice spilt everywhere. I wanted to collapse, curl into a ball and lie there, on the cold hard kitchen tiles. But I didn't, instead, I grabbed the phone and ran out of the kitchen...

**To be continued haha! x**


	40. Back To Normal

**Bebe pov**

"Ok, you're done." I smiled and admired my work in the mirror. "Now all you have to do is change and then you are ready to be married."

"Yeah..." She trailed off; Wendy was still sitting on the bed, she had her hair in rollers to give it big waves. She was much further behind than Red; her make-up was not done yet and her hair was not fully sorted out.

"Ok, Wendy, you're next come on." I told her but she held up her finger without looking at me.

"On sec, you do your stuff first." Wendy droned.

"I can't, you're supposed to be doing it for me." I sighed, I had no idea what she was doing, but she seemed to be organising pictures from random magazines. There was a knock at the door and I looked around, the boys weren't allowed in here so I had to be careful. "Who is it?"

"Hope!" She yelled and I went to open the door. She bounded in and then stopped when she saw Red. "Wow, you're so pretty."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Bebe, when I am I being done?" Hope asked.

"Well, I can do your make-up now if you want?" I replied and Wendy looked up from what she was doing.

"What?" She yelled. "You're putting make-up on her?"

"Well... yeah." I answered.

"Yeah, I want make-up!" Hope exclaimed.

"Ugh, fine, I just can't wait to see how _your_ kids turn out." She laughed.

"Don't start!" Hope yelled. "It all leads to the same thing."

"Ok, sit down." I pulled a chair up to the mirror and she sat down. "Ok, do you want all out or neutral?"

"All out!" Hope yelled.

"Neutral." Wendy interrupted.

"Ok..." I paused. "I'll do half and half." I began to apply foundation to her face, with Wendy keeping a close eye on me.

"This feels good!" Hope smiled and there was another knock at the door. This must be one of the guys as everyone else was already in the room.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I shouted.

"It's Stan." He yelled.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Yeah, go away." Wendy muttered.

"Seriously, he's not gonna turn up at the altar if you carry on like this." Red sighed, whilst sorting out her bouquet.

"I need to come in." Stan sounded impatient.

"Well you kind of can't." I insisted, the plan was for the guys to say bye to the girls last night and then not see them this morning as most marriages go, but seeing as we were sharing the same house, that hadn't really worked out. So we had all decided that they would split at nine O'clock and then not see each other until the ceremony. "You made a promise."

"Yeah but this is an emergency." He continued and I put down my blusher brush.

"Fine." I sighed. "Hold on." I walked over to the door and shut it behind me. "What do you want?" He didn't say anything but instead he just clicked a button on the phone he was holding... Wendy's phone.

"Hi Wendy it's Dylan."

"Stan, what are you doing, I'm busy." I argued.

"Shh!" He hissed and I folded my arms.

"I had just been wondering where you've been; you and Red haven't been at work for a few weeks. I guess I'm also calling to ask if you... ever got back with Stan because well, that kiss we had was amazing and I think... I like you a lot and I know you like me... I think this could turn into something special."

"Woah." I gasped.

"I just wondered if you had been avoiding me though, what, you not being at work and all. I hope not, because I really want to see you. Take care and call me back." The phone cut off and I looked at Stan.

"What..." I stuttered. "What?"

"I don't know...what to do." Stan sighed and stared at the floor. "Did you know about this?"

"No." I vowed. "No, I don't know whether Red did, as you know... he mentioned her, but I never knew about anything."

"Ok..." He trailed off. "What should I do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... should I just pretend I never heard the message or should I confront her?" He questioned.

"Well, you're still going to marry her right?" I put in.

"I... I don't know." He shrugged and I slapped him lightly.

"Oh Stan you are so fucking biased!" I yelled and he looked alarmed.

"What?"He frowned.

"Ugh, my girlfriend thinks I'm cheating on her, what should I do?" I imitated him. "Ugh, I think the woman at work may be some sort of undercover lying prostitute, is this serious? Oh, my daughter's being bullied at school by a mean future porn star, should I do anything about this? Nah, I can't be bothered! Get a grip Stan."

"...Sorry?" He shrugged again and I glared at him.

"Look, you can't see her now anyway, so if you're gonna do anything, you'll have to do it at the altar." I sighed.

"Thanks for the help." He rolled his eyes sarcastically and began to walk away, I felt mean then, I hadn't been much help at all.

"Stan?" I called after him and he turned around. "It'll be ok." He nodded and smiled, then walked away. I opened the door to the room and entered, I watched Wendy for a few seconds and then shook my head, everything was so messed up.

"What did he want?" Red asked and turned around, she had a tiara in her hair and was holding up the veil as if to say 'help me?'

"Erm, he just wanted advice on his... corsage." I smiled and then went over to fix the veil to Red's tiara.

"Ugh, Jesus." Wendy cried. "Doesn't he know anything?"

"...He does now." I muttered so Wendy couldn't hear but Red had.

"What?" She asked and I pointed to the en-suite bathroom. She nodded and followed me. "What's going on?"

"Stan's found out." I whispered once in the bathroom.

"Found out what?" She replied.

"The thing about Dylan, whoever he is." I answered and she frowned.

"Dylan from the bar?" She inquired.

"Yeah, and he wanted to know how you were and where you've been." I nodded.

"Why... What?" She frowned. "What's Dylan done?"

"You don't know?" I asked.

"No..." She looked utterly confused and so I decided she probably hadn't been told.

"...Wendy kissed Dylan." I told her, still not having a clue _who_ Dylan was.

"What?" She yelled and I shushed her. "What?" She whispered. "When?"

"I have no idea, obviously when we were still in New York." I shrugged.

"Well, was it when they were broken up?" She asked and that's when I eventually thought, Wendy and Stan broke up. Had Stan thought about this? Would he still be mad if this was the case? Although, Stan wasn't really mad, he never got mad, he was just looked pathetic and upset.

"I... don't know." I sighed and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"And to think, she thought he was cheating on her..." Red mumbled. "What's he going to do?"

"He doesn't know." I rolled my eyes.

"That's so Stan." She mused and I nodded.

"That's what I said but then he just looked hurt." I told her.

"And they're still going to have the wedding?" She asked.

"Probably." I replied. "But don't let that ruin it for you Red. This is your wedding day as well as hers and you've got the better relationship by far, I mean, I know at first we were all like, wow you're moving in together? And all like 'you're not a real couple' and stuff but now that I've seen more, I kind of think it's them guys who aren't ready for marriage, you've got one of the closest relationships I've ever seen."

"Thanks." She smiled appreciatively. "I didn't actually know anyone thought of us that way, I always thought you guys saw me and Kenny as some sort of couple on the outside. Behind the 'main people' who are Stan and Wendy, they've always been the most recognisable, the most talked about, the 'biggest thing'. No one ever took us seriously."

"I didn't think I did at first if I'm honest, but now, I would so much rather have a relationship like yours." I whispered. "And I'm so glad you're getting married, you deserve it, you actually mean it."

"Thanks Bebe, and when you marry Kyle, I'll say the same to you." She nudged me playfully and I blushed.

"Yeah yeah, let's see if that happens!" I beamed, but it was nice to know people were thinking of us that way. I remembered back in high school when I got engaged to Clyde at the prom, it only lasted about ten minutes before I threw the ring off the stage and now I'm so glad I didn't go through with it. I would never have experienced what I had, never have done things I have done, plus I wouldn't be with Kyle and he was way better to me than Clyde ever was. "Come on, let's go and get you ready."

**Kenny pov**

I stared in the mirror; this was weird, very weird. I was wearing a black tuxedo with gold vest and white shirt, my black shoes were polished and there was a corsage pinned to my collar. This was the moment when I realised what was actually going on; I was getting married, I was getting _married_. The words were replaying in my brain and it was making me dizzy. If I was perfectly honest, I never thought this would happen, all through elementary school I thought that no one would ever marry me because they'd never see though my thoughts, my hood was just blocking them out. Then in high school I eventually let my hood down but just used sex to get over it; I was scared and everything was changing, at that point I thought; who's ever going to marry me? I either let people too close to me or just push them out of my life altogether. If Red wasn't in my life, I didn't know what I'd do. If Red wasn't in my life, I wouldn't have everyone to trust me. If Red wasn't in my life, I might have tried to die so many times it had worked, but she knew my secret and she'd helped me pull past it, now I hadn't died in years, it might not even be the same anymore; maybe the curse had lifted. I didn't care what people said about how 'we weren't a real couple', well maybe they were right, maybe we weren't a 'real couple' but that's because we were more than that. I loved her more than anything else I ever owned, yes more than my parents because they were either on welfare, constantly going to prison for being white trash or they were rich and didn't care about me anymore. Although, my mom had laboured through life to keep me alive; all the miscarriages and constant births must have caused her pain but she caused this to me, it was her fault I was a cursed child. Kevin, I didn't care about anyway, he had always been an uncaring piece of shit and I hadn't seen him in about fifteen years anyway. Karen, I loved, I had always been there for her, been her 'guardian angel' when mom and dad were too pre-occupied to care, but lately I hadn't seen her at all, she had left South Park at the age of fourteen and had been taken away by a modelling company to somewhere in North Carolina. Mom and dad weren't sure about it at first but she had wanted to go so badly they had eventually given in. She still visited twice a year but obviously I had been the other side of the USA to be able to see her. So now, I had someone in my life who actually understood me, was there for me, who was my 'guardian angel'.

"Hey hey!" Kyle laughed as he walked in the room, interrupting my thoughts. He was wearing a black tux as well, but his vest was black so he didn't stand out as much as me and Stan. "Look at us all dressed up!"

"Uh huh." I nodded and looked at us both in the mirror. "I hate it!"

"Yeah I know, but if that's what your woman's told you to wear, that's what you've got to wear." He joked but I glared at him.

"Stop calling her 'my woman'." I hissed and he put his hands up.

"Sorry." He replied and then his face softened. "No, I seriously am, I mean, I love Bebe, I would never call her that. I was just joking."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "You're just used to having them all dancing around you in our apartment."

"Hey you know..." Kyle said after a short silence. "We spent so long arguing about the whole moving out thing, I spent so many sleepless nights wondering where I was going to go and yet it never happened."

"Yeah but I'm glad it didn't." I looked at him. "This place kick's Manhattan's ass!" He high-fived me and then Stan walked in, he however, did not look over the moon that it was his wedding day, instead he looked like he didn't care that he had just been hit in the face with a brick, then been spat on sixty times by Russian prostitutes. I had no idea where that came from, I guess I just automatically think deep in these kinds of situations.

"What's up with you?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing..." Stan sighed.

"Oh my God Stan." I whined. "You're getting married today, dude you should be excited."

"Yeah because excitement's just bursting out of you!" Kyle raised his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up." I glared at him. "What I mean is, this is the most magical day of your life, you're marrying the person you have been in love with since elementary school, isn't this what you've always wanted?"

"Well, yeah I guess it is." He shrugged and then looked up, brightly. "It is."

"Yeah, Kenny's right, whatever you're shitting about can be forgotten right?" Kyle remarked. "I mean, if you love her and all, why does anything else matter?"

"Yeah, you guys are right." He nodded and looked at me. "I do love Wendy, no matter what." He smiled and then left the room.

"...Freak." Kyle muttered. "He's getting worse, I swear."

**Wendy pov**

I studied myself in the mirror, my hair was in big waves, my make-up was done; lilac eye shadow and pink lips and my dress was on and fitting perfectly. Finally, I looked like a bride, this was the day I had been dreaming of since I was a little girl, this was probably the biggest day of my life, I looked awesome but I still had a hint of regret. I knew this was what I wanted, I knew I wanted to marry Stan but I still felt bad, still felt as if I was in the wrong... well, I was in the wrong. First I had got him all anxious and paranoid when he first got his new job because I thought he was slipping away from me, then I had the fit, went missing and that all made it worse. Then I blamed him for cheating with his colleague which I was wrong about and then I kissed a guy from work, five minutes after we broke up and still had not told him about it. I was a horrible, horrible person, I knew that, I had just blamed other people for mistakes I had commited myself and still not told them the truth. Stan didn't deserve to be with me. At all.

"Mommy, you're the prettiest bride I have ever seen." I heard Hope's innocent voice next to me and stared at both our reflections in the mirror. Mother and daughter, yeah we may looks alike but I really hoped she wouldn't have my traits, I'd prefer her to have Stan's pathetic 'couldn't care less' kind of attitude. Oh my God, we were so messed up.

"...Thank you." I whispered and I wanted to cry but I knew I would destroy Bebe's make-up job so I held the tears back. "You do too." I smiled down at her, she was wearing a pale green satin gown and had matching pale green eye shadow, her hair was in two little braided buns with green ribbons around them. I had to say, Bebe had done an amazing job, everything was co-ordinated perfectly. I looked across to Red who was standing in the other mirror, she looked beautiful but not just on the outside, you could tell on the inside she was beaming with radiance and honesty. Bebe was standing next to her, she was wearing the same as Hope but had a single braided bun instead of two. She saw me looking at her and I smiled, she smiled back but it looked empty, as if there was something hiding behind it that was keeping her against me. Red then came over to me and looked me up and down.

"You look beautiful Wendy." She whispered and also looked like there was something wrong. I wanted to ask but decided it wasn't worth getting into something now.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous too." I beamed, forcing my face to look happy. "And you're so lucky."

"Well... so are you." Red frowned.

"Thanks but..." I began and then just sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"What's up?" Bebe asked, also coming over.

"Nothing..." I trailed off. "I just wish everything could be better... that I wasn't this person anymore."

"Oh crap." Bebe exclaimed. "Is it the make-up? Did I do it wrong? Is it the hair because it told me to leave the rollers in for two hours but I took them out five minutes earlier because-"

"No, that's all fine." I interrupted. "You did an amazing job Bebe."

"Then what do you mean?" Red asked.

"I wish I hadn't you know... done all this in the first place." I sighed.

"What with the whole accusing Stan of cheating thing." Bebe guessed.

"Yeah..." I nodded. "I mean, if we had never gone to New York, none of this would have happened. Stan wouldn't have got that job in the first place and so I wouldn't have got all paranoid and we would have never worked at the bar..." I trailed off and I saw Red and Bebe exchange glances.

"...What's wrong with the bar?" Bebe asked but she seemed shifty.

"Well everything..." Red started and Bebe glared at her. "But that's not important, continue."

"Look..." I took a deep breath, I didn't know why I was telling them this but maybe it would make things better. "When me and Stan broke up, I was really upset as you can imagine so I went to the bar and then... I kind of kissed this guy... Dylan." I finished and they both just stood there, they didn't look shocked, they just nodded slowly. "...I kissed him...properly." I added, just in case they hadn't heard me.

"...Oh My God!" Red exclaimed suddenly after a few seconds of silence.

"That's like... brand new gossip." Bebe bit her lip, I felt a tap on my back and turned around.

"You were cheating on daddy?" Hope had her arms crossed and glared at me. "...That's not cool." She shook her head and then her eyes widened.

"Hope don't please." She ran towards the door. "HOPE NO!"

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"HOPE DADDY ALREADY KNOWS!" Bebe called after her and silence pierced the room.

"...What?" I whispered. "Stan knows?"

"Erm... No." Bebe shook her head stupidly and then began to nod. "...Yes."

"How... how?" I stuttered.

"He found the voicemail on your phone." Red explained. "It was from Dylan wondering where you are and he mentioned the kiss."

"That's what Stan called me out for earlier." Bebe gulped. "He played me the message." I was silent for a second, Stan knew? Was he mad? Was he still going to marry me?

"Um..." I began. "What... what did he say?"

"He said he 'didn't know'." Bebe rolled her eyes.

"But... oh my God." I bit my lip, having nothing else to say. "Is he still..."

"Probably." Bebe interrupted. "He didn't really say anything about the wedding, he just said 'what should I do?' and then I imitated him and he walked off."

**Hope pov**

"Daddy, daddy!" I yelled as I neared his bedroom, I ran in and saw just Kyle and Kenny sitting on the bed.

"Hi Hope." Kyle waved.

"Where's daddy?" I folded my arms.

"Erm... I'm not sure, maybe-" He started.

"What have you done with him?" I began to shake Kenny frantically and he looked alarmed.

"I haven't done anything..." He put his hands up in the air and I let go of him.

"Ugh..." I sighed and began to walk away but then turned to face Kyle. "And stop doing my teacher!" I yelled and then walked out into the hall. "Daddy, daddy, dad-"

"Hi Hope, what's wrong?" I crashed into him on the stairs and he held me at arms length.

"Mommy's been naughty." I sulked and he let go of me.

"What?" Daddy shook his head.

"Mommy kissed the man from New York." I wailed and he went silent.

"Hope... I know." He sighed and then sat me down on his knee. "How do you know?"

"Mommy just told Bebe and Red." I told him and he looked shocked.

"But Bebe already knows." He frowned. "So she's telling people?"

"I guess." I shrugged. "And she seems really upset about it, like she regrets it."

"Really?" He asked me.

"Yeah, she was going on about how, she wishes she was a better person and how she doesn't deserve you." I explained.

"She doesn't need to be a better person. We were broken up anyway, I love her no matter what." He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"So... You and mommy are still gonna get married?" I questioned.

"Yep." He beamed.

"And I still get to be a bridesmaid?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, of course." He smiled and I jumped up.

"Get in!" I yelled and ran back up the stairs.

**One hour later**

Everyone was seated now, I could spot granddad and grandma on the front row, granddad Randy was slurping some juice out of a carton and grandma Sharon was glaring at him. Auntie Shelly, of course had not turned up. She had always hated daddy anyway, I was quite glad she wasn't here. My other granddad, Mommy's dad was standing at mommy's side just behind me. Red and her dad were standing behind them and me and Bebe were at the front, with bouquets of white roses, green ribbons wrapped around them. Daddy and Kenny were at the front, either side of the vicar and Kyle was in the middle, looking slightly awkward. The wedding march started and I walked down the aisle with Bebe, she had shown me how to walk properly and I was now a professional at it. Mommy came after us with granddad and then behind her was Red. We lined up at the front of the church and Wendy passed her bouquet to me whilst Red passed hers to Bebe.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two couples in holy matrimony." The vicar announced formally. "In the sight of God, I am blessed to share this magical moment with all of you here today. We'll start with Kenneth and Rebecca, Rebecca would you say your vow please?" She collected her piece of paper off Bebe and unfolded it.

"Kenny, when I was younger, I always felt like an outcast, someone less important than everyone else." She sighed. "I wasn't really mentioned, or been heard of by anyone. I never thought there'd be anyone out there who would understand me, who would realise who I really was. Until I met you." I saw Kenny smile and they exchanged glances for a few seconds. "We began our magical journey at junior prom in tenth grade, that's when I told you..." She trailed off and I saw him nod so she continued. "That was probably the best day of my life. People can see that 'we're not a real couple' but they can say what they like, I love you Kenny McCormick, no matter what and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She finished and he beamed at her.

"Thank you, now Kenneth, could you now recite your vows to Rebecca?" The vicar asked and he nodded.

"Yes." He collected his piece of paper off Stan. "Wendy, all my life-"He stopped. "...This is Stan's." Kyle bit his lip and handed him the other piece of paper. "Red, I always hid from the world, I always pushed people out, never really cared about life... until I met you." He recited and then looked into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, on the inside and out... 'cause you know I've been there." He joked and there were certain coughs from the audience, I heard Mommy say 'Oh God' but Red looked like she was about to burst into hysterics. "Ok..." He coughed. "You understand me, you care for me, and I will do anything it takes to make you feel the way I do about you. Now we stand here with our future ahead of us and the only person I would ever want to spend it with is you. I love you Rebecca Louise Fields, forever and always."He folded up his piece of paper and gave it back to Kyle, then him and Red looked at each other and I giggled.

"Ok, now we will move on to our couple, Stanley and Wendy." The vicar turned to them. "Wendy, would you go first?" She nodded and I handed her the piece of paper I had kept safely in my beautiful satin bag.

"Stan, where do I start?" She shrugged. "It feels like I've been on a rollercoaster for fifteen years; there's been ups downs and bumps along the way."

"I'll bet there has!" Kyle muttered and I laughed out loud. Only the people at the front had heard what he said and so the rest of the church looked at me weirdly.

"Anyway..." Mommy glared at him. "I can't put into words how I feel about you, I've known you for so long and I can't imagine life without you. You made my school life magical and yeah we've had a lot of issues along the way and people look upon us as irresponsible and 'mental'. I guess our relationship is kind of messed up but either way it's the best relationship I could ever be in." She sighed and paused for a few seconds. "Um... Anything that has happened, I never meant to do. I'm sometimes stupid, sometimes lose it and I hate myself for that. But somehow, even through all these years of difficulty, hardship, romance, laughter, accusations, accidents and love, we've managed to stick together and that's why I love you Stan, and I never want us to part." I could see quite a few people looking confused but I just smiled to myself.

"And Stan, now would you like to say your vow?" The vicar asked and daddy just gulped. Kyle passed him his piece of paper but he just shook his head.

"That's ok, I'm gonna change it." Dad smiled and Kyle looked slightly awkward as he went back to where he was standing.

"Wendy, in all my life I've been so lucky, I mean, I thought I was lucky when my mom bought me that game sphere in elementary school... but I mean really lucky, when it comes to you. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're kind and caring and I couldn't imagine life without you. Yeah, I know we both have issues but we have worked past them and we're standing here today with each other, our daughter and life ahead of us and it's the happiest I've ever felt. The moment I met you I knew you would be the person I would fall in love with and marry and I was right, you're my friend, my princess, my life." He smiled and I was mentally sick; I knew mommy and daddy were getting married but really, this was way too mushy gushy! "It may seem like we've already done pretty much everything; I mean, we have a child, we're getting married, but I can't help but think we have so much more life ahead of us. I love you no matter what happens; my friend, my princess, my life." He finished and I saw a tear run down mommy's cheek, she wiped it away and beamed at him.

"Beautiful. Ok before I go on, I must ask anybody seated here if there is a problem with these two people declaring marriage today." The vicar turned to the audience and a hand shot straight up. Everybody looked alarmed and I turned to see that it was Cartman who had raised his hand. "Erm... Sir, is there something you would like to say?"

"...Nah, just thought it would be funny!" Cartman sniggered and I heard everyone sigh.

"...Ok... Now, Kenneth, do you take Rebecca to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The vicar asked and he nodded.

"I do." He smiled and bit his lip.

"And do you, Rebecca take Kenneth to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He questioned and there was a pause.

"...I do." She laughed at Kenny's worried face and then they hugged.

"Ok and now the rings." He continued and Bebe gave Red the ring. "Rebecca, place this ring on Kenny's finger as a symbol of the love you both share." She slid it onto his finger and then gave a slight jump.

"Yey, it fits!" She giggled.

"Kenny, place this ring on Rebecca's finger as a symbol of the bond you will make forever." He instructed and Kenny placed the ring Kyle had given him onto Red's finger, luckily he hadn't got them mixed up this time!

"Kenneth and Rebecca have made their declaration everybody!" The vicar announced. "Now we turn to Stanley and Wendy." He sounded slightly bored and to be honest I was too, this was a lot to manage for someone my age! "Again, is there anyone who has a problem with this marriage?" Cartman's hand shot straight up again and the vicar gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, what is it sir?"

"...Nothing again, it's just funny everytime!" He chortled and I saw Butters put a finger over his lips.

"Calm yourself Eric!" He ordered and I smiled, it was the first time I had seen them together. I had been too young when we first left South Park but mommy had talked about them loads.

"Stanley, do you take Wendy to be your lawfully wedded wife." The vicar droned as he pulled his eyes away from the fat blob who was still laughing to himself.

"I do." Daddy gulped, I knew this was a lot for them; I'd been there first hand through the past years since I was born and I knew how big this must be.

"And Wendy do you take Stan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He inquired and there was a long silence, I saw mommy open her mouth and then smile.

"...I do." She nodded and I saw dad's mouth drop open, they were amazed I knew, they never thought they'd get this far probably, when I was born I bet they thought they were done for!

"Ok and the rings." The vicar gave a weary smile and I pulled the ring out of my bag. I had remembered everything, I was officially awesome! "Wendy, place this ring on Stan's finger as a symbol of the love you both share." He repeated and she smiled at him.

"And Stan, place your ring on Wendy's finger as a symbol of the bond you are making." He gave a huge sigh and then his face broke into a smile. "Both couples have made their declaration!" He announced and I held my breath for the words I dreaded most. "You may now kiss the bride!" I watched as Kenny pulled Red in and began twirling her around. Daddy then kissed mommy but it looked more passionate than normal, as if it was a first or last kiss. I wanted to say it was disgusting but it really wasn't, it was beautiful seeing them both together, happy at last after everything that had happened and instead of being negative I began to jump up and down and clap along with everyone else. I looked around the hall and saw various faces I remembered; Cartman and Butters were hugging which was unusual to see but it looked cute. I saw Craig and Tweek at the back at the hall, Craig kissed Tweek on the forehead and I frowned, obviously they had got back together, somehow. I saw Mr. Garrison over on one side of the hall, waving Mr, Hat in the air and I could see the goth kids (they still lived here?) who were actually smiling for once. I turned back and admired the scene in front of me. Bebe was no longer at my side and was being wrapped in a hug by Kyle, he put his hand under her chin, pulled her head gently towards him and kissed her lightly on the lips and then multiple times on the forehead once she had turned back. Red and Kenny were laughing and staring at each other lovingly and Mommy and Daddy were still kissing, enjoying every moment of this. It seemed like in the olden days, in the long long ago, maybe before I was born. I guess things change gradually over time, I guess at some point _everything _changes but then eventually that all melts away and it goes back to normal... back to South Park.

**The End. **


End file.
